Sous le regard de la sybille
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Shimotsuki Mika fait son entrée au bureau de la sécurité publique, mais son intégration à l'unité 1 ne se fera pas sans douleur, ni prise de tête... Et avec la réapparition de certains anciens membres de cette unité, notre héroïne va devoir faire preuve de tact, de calme...et surtout d'humour. NE PRENDS PAS EN COMPTE LA SAISON 2
1. Le grand saut

_**NdlA :**__ Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me voici avec une fanfiction sur Psycho-pass. Ce que vous devez savoir : mon héroïne n'est pas une OC. Il s'agit de la nouvelle inspectrice qui entre au Bureau de la Sécurité Publique lors de l'épisode 22 de l'anime (sur lequel je me base pour cette fic.). Elle s'appelle Shimotsuki Mika._

_Que dire d'autre, mis à part que j'espère sincèrement qui vous aimerez cette fiction autant que j'aime l'écrire ! Un ENORME merci à **Lola** sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas là!_

_Disclaimer: Aucuns personnages, Lieux ni concept ne m'appartiennent. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le grand saut.**

La ville était immense et elle craignait de ne jamais réussir apprendre à se repérer dans ce dédale de rues, avenues et ruelles surpeuplées qui s'entrecroisaient dans le brouhaha causé par les piétons. Pour une jeune fille ayant été élevée à la campagne, passer d'un village de soixante-dix âmes à tout casser et où tout le monde se connaissait, à une métropole comme Tokyo, le changement était radical. Elle se souvenait encore avec acuité de la panique qu'elle avait ressentie à la descente du train, et cela aurait pu empirer si elle n'avait pas remarqué un holo-agent qui se tenait non loin de là.

Soulagée, la jeune femme s'était dirigée tant bien que mal vers l'hologramme des forces de police qui portait des couettes rousse et une robe rose, pour lui demander son chemin. Celui-ci l'avait bien aidé en lui faisant télécharger la carte de la ville sur le site dédié auquel elle n'aurait jamais penser par elle-même, dans son état de panique. Elle s'était donc courageusement remise en route pour essayer de retrouver son appartement.

Shimotsuki Mika avait commencée l'école plus tard que les autres enfants du village, à cause du travail de son père. Militaire de carrière, celui-ci avait travaillé sur diverses bases militaires décentralisées durant de longues années, mais alors que Mika fêtait ses cinq ans, sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il prenne sa retraite et qu'ils rentrent dans leur pays pour y élever leur fille. Cette décision avait été la cause de leur perte car peu de temps après, son père fut victime d'un accident de la route.

A la suite de cet accident, la mère de Mika était rentrée dans son village pour y vivre avec son père, le grand-père de Mika. La mère de celle-ci avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de son mari et elle avait donc envoyé sa fille en pension dans une école afin que son psycho-pass ne déteigne pas sur celui de sa fille. Le jour des vingt ans de sa fille, elle s'était donnée la mort et son grand-père, devenu tuteur légal de Mika, l'avait retiré de cet institut où sa petite-fille ne se plaisait pas. Le fait que la jeune fille ait perdu tout d'abord son père, puis deux de ses amies tuées par une jeune tueuse en série dans ce même institut avait conforté le vieil homme dans son choix : Sa petite Mika serait bien mieux auprès de lui quand cette école de tarés où sa mère l'avait mise contre son grès.

Chaque vacance, Mika les avait donc passées avec son grand-père pendant que sa mère restait enfermée dans sa chambre, assommée par les antidépresseurs. La jeune femme passait son temps à crapahuter dans les forêts avoisinantes et en profitait pour faire tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire à l'Académie Ôsô. Courir, grimper aux arbres, jouer aux sabres. Quoique jouer au sabre ne soit pas vraiment un passe-temps pour la jeune fille. Avant, elle y jouait, mais en grandissant, elle avait demandé à l'ami de son grand-père, Aho-san, de le lui apprendre dans les règles de l'art. Sa mère avait tenté de s'y opposer mais Mika avait été soutenue dans ce choix par son grand-père : La pratique d'un art martial aidait à la concentration, maintenait le corps en bonne santé et renforçait la maîtrise de soi en inculquant la discipline, ce qui était necessaire pour garder un psycho-pass clair et fort.

Avec le développement économique et technologique qu'avait connu le Japon avec le Système Sybille, la pyramide des âges du pays reflétait parfaitement l'aisance du pays : soit une pyramide inversée qui montrait un pays où l'espérance de vie s'allongeait, mais où il y avait peu de jeunes et d'actifs. Rien que sa petite ville d'origine en était un aperçu probant : Elle avait grandi seule car les derniers jeunes étaient partis depuis longtemps à la ville pour y chercher du travail en accord avec les suggestions que leur avait faite Sybille. Elle avait donc été, pour ainsi dire, élevée un peu par tout le monde dans sa petite Nentsujîî, comme elle l'apellait.

La jeune femme sourit autant parce qu'elle venait d'atteindre son immeuble, autant que par nostalgie. Lorsqu'ils avaient sus qu'elle avait réussit ses examens avec brio et qu'elle avait été acceptée in-extremis dans le prestigieux Bureau de la Sécurité Publique, tout le monde s'était mit en tête de l'aider. Qui de lui chercher un appartement pas trop loin de son travail ? Qui de lui trouver des meubles d'occasion ? Qui de faire équiper son appartement de dernière innovations derniers cris ? Qui de lui indiquer des noms de personnes de confiance qu'elle pourrait apeller à l'aide si besoin ? Et ainsi de suite, tout le monde y avait été de son grain de sel. Elle étouffa un petit rire sur le perron en cherchant son numéro sur la liste des résidents.

Faisant de son départ un événement à la fois triste et joyeux, ainsi qu'un moment personnel que la jeune femme chérirait et se remémorerait dans les jours sombres. Elle avait bien entendu, essayé de s'y opposer, mais sa famille étendue ne l'avait pas entendue de cette oreille. D'après eux, travailler au Bureau de la Sécurité Publique était une offre prestigieuse et il lui fallait un appartement qui allait avec, ainsi que les accessoires qui lui seraient indispensables, selon eux. En son for intérieur, Maki doutait du bien fondé de ces allégations : Qui avaient besoin d'un assistant de domicile ou d'un four doté d'intelligence artificielle ? Pas elle, en tout cas ! Elle pouvait se charger du ménage, de la cuisine et de la vaisselle, leur avait-elle assuré, ce à quoi la doyenne avait rétorqué : _' Ma chérie, si tout ce passe bien dans ton travail, quand tu rentreras le soir, tu seras bien contente que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se soit occupé de tout ça pour toi !'._..Ce à quoi Mika n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Une fois la porte de son nouvel appartement refermée sur le monde extérieur, elle s'était effondrée contre le mur en soupirant profondément sans égards pour ses longs cheveux noirs qui finirent en bataille du fait de leur contact prolongé avec le mur. Peut-être n'était-elle pas faite pour la grande ville ? S'était-elle dit avant de pousser un hurlement strident en voyant son appartement s'illuminer d'une lumière chaude, ainsi que l'espèce de chat violet qui la dévisageait en flottant devant son nez.

Effrayé par son cri, la bête eut du mal a garder intact son hologramme qui se mit à clignoter furieusement, plongeant par la même occasion, la pièce dans le noir. Penaude, Mika tendit les mains pour le calmer, mais celui-ci s'enfuit pour se mettre hors de portée.

' _Quelle imbécile ! C'est un hologramme, pas un vrai chat _' se rappela la jeune femme en soupirant tout en essayant de se rappeler du nom de l'assistant qui lui avait été donné par le meilleur ami de son grand-père.

« Euh...Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant pour épousseter ses vêtements et remettre ses cheveux en place d'un mouvement de tête. Je suis Shimotsuki Mika, la nouvelle locataire, se présenta-t-elle à l'assistant holographique qui avait repris son apparence bizarre de chat violet à trois queues, mais restait soupçonneux. Pardonnes-moi, je viens de la campagne et je ne suis pas habituée aux hologrammes d'agrément.

Son assistant l'étudia un moment avant de venir tourner autour d'elle comme s'il pouvait la , il reprit sa place devant elle et s'assit calmement en face d'elle.

— Bonjour ! Je me nomme Jody et serais votre assistant d'intérieur. Voulez-vous synchroniser avec moi votre horloge, Shimotsuki Mika-san ?

— Euh, répondit encore une fois savamment Mika qui décida d'aller dans le sens de l'assistant. Après tout, autant que ça soit fait.

— Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, pardonnez-moi ! Veuillez-vous asseoir, lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant un canapé qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Quel intérieur désirez-vous ? l'interrogea encore l'hologramme, ignorant sciemment que sa propriétaire venait de plonger tête la première dans ledit canapé car elle n'avait pas vu la table basse qui se trouvait devant celui-ci et qu'elle venait de trébucher dessus. Montée sur ressort, la jeune femme se rajusta avant de prendre place dignement sur le canapé en fusillant la table basse du regard.

— Si elle s'était attendue à cette question, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être quelque peu désarçonnée, heureusement, la jeune femme s'était documentée avant de partir. Elle savait par exemple que tous les appartements dotés d'assistants disposaient d'un catalogue d'intérieur divers et variés et que le locataire pouvait feuilleter et décider à sa guise. Son grand-père lui avait donc conseillé de prendre des photos de leurs maison pour commencer, pour qu'elle puisse évoluer dans un environnement qu'elle connaissait un peu avant de se décider pour un intérieur qui correspondrait plus à ses goûts personnels.

— Peux-tu faire en sorte que ça ressemble à ça ? demanda la jeune femme en posant diverses photo de la maison de son grand-père sur la table basse.

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama l'assistant, ravi de se montrer utile. Cela va me prendre un peu de temps, mais en attendant, pouvons-nous continuer les autres mises au point, Shimotsuki Mika-san ?

— Je pensais prendre une douche avant, s'excusa Mika. Appelles moi Mika, s'il te plaît.

— Préférence nominative : enregistrée. Cela dit, Mika-san, je vous conseille d'attendre que la mise à jour de votre intérieur soit terminée. Vous risqueriez de vous blesser, s'expliqua l'assistant en passant sous silence son précédent accident avec délicatesse.

— Ah ! Hum... D'accord, alors. Poursuivez donc, Jody-san, l'incita Mika.

— Les assistants ne sont pas compatibles avec le -san de rigueur, Mika-san. Appelez-moi juste Jody et vous me comblerez de bonheur.

— Très bien, Juste-Jody, poursuivez, plaisanta-t-elle. Devons-nous synchroniser nos horaires?

— Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Ainsi fut fait. Ils synchronisèrent leurs horaires, ainsi qu'une multitude de choses que Mika n'aurait jamais cru aussi importante dans la gestion d'une maison, comme par exemple, son avis sur l'influence de la couleur du sol des toilettes sur l'efficacité de son appareil digestif. Mais le procédé fut payant, car lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche débarrassée de la pellicule de sueur qui lui avait collée à la peau toute la journée, elle trouva un intérieur qu'elle apprécia immédiatement. Pensive et émerveillée, elle sorti ses affaires et entreprit de s'installer dans son nouveau chez elle avant de passer un coup de fil chez son grand-père pour le rassurer, comme promis.

Rendue nostalgique par son précédent appel, Mika regardait sans le voir, le tableau qui représentait une scène champêtre, sur le mur d'en face.

« Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? lui demanda Jody en la faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois.

— Non merci Jody. Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué une grande salle, à côté de ma chambre, mais elle n'est pas meublée. A quoi sert cette chambre ? se renseigna Mika, que la pièce vide avait intriguée.

— Ah ! C'est votre salle d'entraînement. Aho-san, qui a réservé cet appartement, m'a demandé de prévoir un endroit où vous pourriez vous détendre et vous défouler.

— C'est très attentionné de sa part, marmonna Mika pour elle-même. Et comment dois-je me...défouler là-dedans ? Il n'y a pas d'appareils, ni de tapis de sol... se demanda encore la jeune femme.

— Aho-san a dit que pour avoir ce genre d'équipement, vous n'auriez qu'à en faire la demande au Bureau de la Sécurité Publique. Voulez-vous que je remplisse le formulaire ?

— Non merci, refusa encore Mika. Je le ferais directement du bureau. »

En effet, elle trouvait malpoli de sa part de demander un équipement pour se maintenir en forme au bureau, sans même avoir pris ses fonctions. Et avec ses économies, elle ne pouvait pas encore s'en offrir un. Au pire, se disait la jeune femme, elle pourrait toujours se servir des salle d'entraînement qui devaient se trouver à l'un des étages du Bureau.

Avec moins de ramifications dans le nord du pays, d'où Mika était originaire, la Sybille n'avait peu ou pas d'emprise sur les petits villages ruraux, ce qui faisait que ses habitants n'étaient en général pas très au fait des thérapies qui permettaient de garder un psycho-pass clair et fort. D'après le scan dont l'avait gratifié Jody à sa demande, son psycho-pass était d'une belle couleur bleu azur et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il était dans son intérêt de le garder tel quel, ce qui ne serait pas une mince à faire, compte tenu du caractère bilieux de la jeune femme. Mais pratiquer l'art du sabre, lui avait toujours vidé la tête et elle avait été élevée par son grand-père avec le leitmotiv : « Un esprit sain, dans un corps sain ». Ce qu'il avait appliqué dans l'éducation de sa petite-fille dans l'optique de lui faire garder un psycho-pass clair et sa méthode avait l'air de marcher.

Certes, la jeune fille n'était pas prête de passer de psycho-pass clair au statut de criminelle latente du jour au lendemain, mais elle avait toujours maintenu que lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle deviendrait militaire comme son papa. Son aïeul avait du agir en conséquence. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs avait été le seul qui n'avait pas été inondé de joie lorsque le Bureau lui avait envoyé une lettre disant que sa candidature avait été retenue et avait prévu sa pupille qu'il détestait la ville et qu'il ne se déplacerait pas pour aller la visiter dans un centre d'isolement pour criminels latents. Le vieil homme têtu avait alors réussi à lui arracher la promesse que si son psycho-pass s'obscurcissait trop, elle reviendrait à la maison. Promesse que Mika n'était pas sûre de tenir, mais laisser le vieil homme y croire semblait être la meilleure décision.

Après tout, sa vraie vie commençait ici et maintenant. Et elle s'en voudrait de la gâcher en se faisant du soucis pour quelque chose qui n'était pas encore arrivé. La tirant de ses pensées, son communicateur sonna, la faisant consulter l'horloge mural de la cuisine qu'elle voyait parfaitement du salon. Il était vingt-deux heures dix-neuf. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ?

Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle venait d'appeler son grand-père, donc ce n'était assurément pas lui qui appelait, mais il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient son numéro de communicateur, dans cette ville, donc ce devait être l'autre : Sa nouvelle supérieure hiérarchique, L'inspecteur Tsunemori Akane.

« Shimotsuki Mika-san ?

— Oui, répondit vivement Mika qui résista à l'envie de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

— Ici l'inspecteur Tsunemori Akane de l'Unité 1, Bureau de la Sécurité Publique. Êtes-vous occupée, ce soir?

— Non, madame, répondit de suite la jeune femme. Je viens de finir de d'emménager, compléta-t-elle avant de s'insulter mentalement.

_' Qui ça intéresse que tu aies fini d'emménager idiote ! ' _se morigénait-elle.

— Parfait dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous me donner un coup de main sur une affaire ?

— Sans problème Madame, donnez-moi l'adresse et je me débrouillerais pour vous retrouver ! Proposa Mika en se levant du sofa.

— C'est vrai, se reprit l'inspecteur Tsunemori. Vous n'êtes pas du coin et venez d'arriver. Voulez-vous que j'envoie une voiture vous chercher ?

— Non, non, surtout pas ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! S'écria Mika en cherchant du regard son -moi seulement l'adresse et j'arrive, répéta-t-elle en tentant de se précipiter vers sa chambre, mais elle trébucha à nouveau sur la satanée table basse en faisant un raffut de tous les diables.

— Shimotsuki-san ?

— Pas de soucis ! Je vous retrouve là-bas, répondit Mika, mortifiée en raccrochant.

Puis elle se frappa le front avec force.

' Mais quelle c*** ! J'ai oubliée de lui...' râlait-elle lorsqu'un bip retentit encore à son poignet avant de s'ouvrir automatiquement pour afficher une carte avec un point clignotant, surmonté d'une adresse.

' _Loués soient les supérieurs compréhensifs _! ' se dit-elle en terminant de se préparer.

_T_T_

Quelle poisse ! Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, ce matin même, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la ville, et en mettant le nez dehors ce soir-là, Mika avait eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver trempée jusqu'aux os. L'adresse que lui avait envoyé l'inspecteur Tsunemori se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville et elle avait du se résigner à prendre un taxi. Autant pour ses économies, mais tant pis, elle étudierait les trajets des transports en communs plus tard. Elle ne souhaitait surtout pas arriver en retard et voulait par-dessus tout faire bonne impression lors de son premier job.

Le taxi ne la déposa pas à l'adresse exacte car les rues qui conduisaient à l'endroit où elle devait se rendre étaient bloquée par les holo-agents et noires de monde. En soupirant, elle paya rapidement le chauffeur, descendit du taxi et se mit à courir pour rejoindre un abri au plus vite sous peine de finir transie, ce qu'elle était déjà, pensait-elle en bougonnant. Arrivée sur le devant de la scène de crime bondé, elle dû jouer des coudes pour qu'on la laisse passer et du montrer son badge pour passer le ruban jaune de délimitation. La jeune brune n'eut pas besoin de demander à quelqu'un où se trouvait l'inspecteur Tsunemori, car elle l'a reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

L'inspecteur Tsunemori Akane ressemblait à l'image que Mika se faisait d'elle : Droite, pensive, elle scrutait la foule, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la rue qui menait à la scène de crime comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Plutôt petite et frêle pour quelqu'un qui faisait ce métier, elle avait les cheveux coupés court mis à part deux longues mèches qui lui encadraient le visage. Mika trouvait sa coiffure bizarre, mais après tout, peut-être était-ce la mode de se coiffer ainsi ? Une goutte d'eau glaciale se glissa dans son cou par son col entrouvert et la fit frissonner, la ramenant par la même occasion sur terre. La novice se précipita vers sa supérieure qui l'avait remarqué depuis déjà quelques minutes, mais celle-ci n'avait fait aucun geste pour interrompre sa future collègue, se laissant étudier sans vraiment y porter attention.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes l'inspecteur Tsunemori-san, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mika d'une voix claire et qui ne tremblait pas à sa grande satisfaction.

— Oui, répondit seulement la brune en se tournant vers elle pour mieux la voir. Vous n'avez pas de chance de devoir vous occuper d'un incident juste après être arrivée, s'excusa-t-elle à demi-mots.

— Je m'appelle Shimotsuki Mika, annonça Mika en saluant sa supérieure. J'ai été assignée au Bureau aujourd'hui et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

— Moi de même. Je suis désolée, mais le bureau manque de personnel. Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider mais vous allez devoir vous mettre au travail tout de suite, la prévint Shepard One.

— J'en ai bien conscience, Madame, et je me réjouis de me mettre au travail, lui affirma la campagnarde.

— C'est ce que j'aime entendre, lui accorda Tsunemori-san avec un lueur dans le regard qui surpris la nouvelle autant que le camion qui venait d'arriver et qui faisait marche arrière vers elles.

— C'est … ? s'étonna Mika lorsqu'elle aperçut à son tour le camion de police se diriger vers elle, ignorant le frisson qui lui parcourait le dos et les bras.

— Les personnes que vous allez rencontrer sont des humains comme nous, mais ils vont s'occuper des crimes en utilisant des critères de jugement différents des vôtres, la prévint sa supérieure, pendant que Mika, elle, était obnubilée par l'arrière du véhicule qui était en train de s'ouvrir sous son regard curieux. Leurs actions iront peut-être au-delà de votre compréhension, continuait Tsunemori. Faites leurs confiance, mais en même temps, soyez prudente avec eux. Si vous les sous-estimez, vous finirez blessée, dit Akane-san d'une voix grave où perçait la douleur d'une des blessures qu'elle voulait justement lui épargner. Ils sont appelés Exécuteurs et seront vos subordonnés » termina-t-elle en lui donnant une veste portant l'insigne du bureau.

Deux personnes descendirent du camion à pas lents et mesurés.

Une grande et belle femme coiffée d'une queue de cheval serrée avec un visage fermé qui la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur l'inspecteur Tsunemori en haussant un sourcil qu'elle aurait pu qualifier d'amusé. Mika était presque sûre que la femme ne l'avait pas encore reconnue, mais cela ne saurait tarder. On ne pouvait pas devenir executeur en ayant une mauvaise mémoire visuelle, du moins elle l'espérait.

Quant à l'autre personne, Mika en était comme deux ronds de flanc. C'était le jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçu, à l'académie Ousou, mais elle croyait qu'il était inspecteur à ce moment-là. Il devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle et portait des lunettes auparavant. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, elle remarquait les mèches rebelles de longueurs inégales qui voilaient partiellement le visage qu'il avait fin et qu'il avait de beaux yeux en amande qui étaient scrutateurs en ce moment-ci. Celui-ci ne lui accorda que quelques fractions de secondes d'attention avant de se détourner d'elle, lui aussi, pour regarder l'inspecteur.

Mika retint une réplique bien sentie et se concentra elle aussi sur son supérieur.

« Je vous présente Mika Shimotsuki. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle sera votre seconde en chef. »

Mika hésita avant de s'incliner brièvement vers les exécuteurs, car elle doutait de recevoir un accueil chaleureux. Elle n'était pas idiote, loin s'en faut, et avait déjà étudié à la composition étonnante de cette équipe et les implications de celle-ci. Deux inspecteurs pour deux exécuteurs. Ça pour dire qu'il devaient être en sous-effectif, c'était peu de le dire, car il manquait deux exécuteur pour garantir la sécurité des uns et des autres. Le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été remplacés voulait dire que : soit il n'y avait personne pour les remplacer, soit, personne ne voulait travailler avec eux, ce qui était inquiétant, dans les deux cas.

Comme prévu, aucun des deux ne lui rendit son salut, se contentant de la regarder comme un insecte collé à leur basque, ce qui augmenta d'un cran l'agacement de la nouvelle inspectrice, qui n'en laissât rien paraître. Son père disait toujours '_Paraître énervé lorsqu'on l'était vraiment, était la meilleure manière de perdre définitivement son sang-froid'_ et pour ça, elle pouvait faire confiance à son père.

Ignorant la tension ambiante, Tsunemori Akane lui montra d'un signe de tête la caisse qui venait de sortir d'un côté du camion pour dévoiler son contenu sous les yeux ébahis de Mika, à nouveau sereine.

_' Ainsi, voilà ce qu'ils appellent Dominators. '_ Pensa Mika qui prit la poignée de l'un d'eux d'une main tremblante et tira d'un coup sec pour le faire sortir de sa gaine. Le poids était différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé en entraînement, il était plus lourd, mais elle s'y habituerait rapidement, elle en était sure.

Elle rechercha dans sa mémoire, les bribes d'informations qu'elle avait retenue de son cours sur les Dominators et leur maniement : _Arme de poing capable de lire le psycho-pass de la cible visée. Verrouillée devant un citoyen au psycho-pass normal, elle passe en mode Non-Lethal Paralyser si la cible est un criminel latent et dont le coefficient de criminalité ne dépasse pas 300. Au-delà, elle passe en mode Letal Eliminator. Peut aussi prendre la forme d'un Destroy Decomposer si la cible visée est une machine ou tout autre mécanisme._ Très bien, elle se souvenait de l'essentiel, se rassura-t-elle en se concentrant sur l'arme.

« _Le système de diagnostique psychologique portable et de suppression du Dominator à été activé_, disait la machine en affichant quatre carré qui indiquait l'état du téléchargement d'information. _Authentification de l'utilisateur : Inspecteur Mika Shimotsuki. Affiliation : Bureau de la Sécurité Publique, Direction Centrale de la Police de l'usage du Dominator confirmée. Vous êtes une utilisatrice valide. Le mode actuel d'exécution est Non-Lethal Paralyzer. _

_Visez calmement et mettez hors d'action la cible »_

* * *

**NdlA :** Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre? Envie d'en savoir plus? Alors rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !


	2. La vie est injuste

**NdlA:** Toujours un énorme merci à Lola pour ses coups de main et ses idées lumineuses! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La vie est injuste**

Akane avait du mal à ne pas faire le rapprochement entre l'arrivée de Mika-san dans l'équipe et son arrivée à elle, même les conditions météorologiques étaient identiques. Dans cette optique, elle s'était efforcée d'être plus aimable et plus accueillante que ne l'avait été, en son temps, Ginoza-san. Elle savait aussi que, hélas, la jeune recrue devrait faire ses armes comme elle-même les avaient fait : sur le tas et au feeling, ce qui n'en restait pas moins une dure expérience, à fortiori lorsqu'on venait d'un petit village perdu dans les montagnes. Quoique, la jeune femme démontrait une forte personnalité qui l'aiderait pour sure dans l'accomplissement de ses tâches future.

Akane Tsunemori n'était pas très forte, en ce qui concernait la géographie précise des petits villages ruraux du nord du pays. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne pour ne pas faire de bourde à l'avenir, se disait la nouvelle Sheperd One en revenant de sa voiture où elle était partie récupérer un holster pour le Dominator de Mika-san.

Elle y avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait mis le sien, et elle doutait que la jeune femme ai pensé à en amener, quand bien même, elle en aurait eu un. Intégrer une unité comme la sienne allait être suffisamment difficile pour qu'Akane veuille à tout prix faciliter l'intégration de de la jeune femme dans l'équipe. La disparition de Kôgami-san, et la mort de Kagari-san ainsi que celle de Masaoka-san étaient des coups durs qu'elle-même avait encore du mal à digérer, alors ce devait être pire pour Yayoi et passablement insupportable pour Ginoza-san qui avait en plus, perdu son statut d'inspecteur par la même occasion.

À l'insu de celui-ci, elle lui jeta un regard en biais et remarqua que celui-ci faisait tout pour ignorer la nouvelle. Peur de s'attacher et d'être de nouveau blessé, sans doute. Peut-être devrait-elle commencer le briefing, ainsi tout le monde aurait une occupation plus terre à terre que ressasser des souvenirs déplaisants...ou maudire ses nouveaux collègues à voix haute, rajouta l'inspecteur en dissimulant un sourire. Cette petite avait du caractère et semblait ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, vu la manière dont elle fronçait les sourcils face aux manque de politesse manifeste des deux autres.

Oui, mieux valait les occuper avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait une parole malheureuse.

« Je vais commencer le briefing, annonça-t-elle. Il y a quinze minutes, le BSP a été alerté par une augmentation de stress zonal, localisé exclusivement au troisième étage de cet immeuble, récapitula Akane principalement pour le bénéfice de Mika-san qui n'avait pas été briefée. Les opérateurs de garde ont alors envoyés une patrouille de drones pour calmer ce qui semblait être une dispute conjugale. Le fait est que lorsque les drones sont arrivés, ils y ont trouvés un individu doté d'un psycho-pass nuageux qui leur a ouvert la porte. Suivant la procédure, les drones lui ont proposé une thérapie dans le but de rétablir son psycho-pass, mais cela n'a fait que le faire basculer. L'individu s'est rendu dans une pièce de l'appartement de laquelle il est sorti avec un pistolet à clou pour démonter les drones qui n'ont eus le temps que de lancer l'alerte.

— La situation a-t-elle évoluée depuis ? demanda Yayoi Kunizuka d'une voix calme.

— Pas beaucoup. Il se trouve à présent barricadé dans son appartement avec sa concubine et l'enfant de celle-ci.

— Comment souhaitez-vous procéder, Inspecteur Tsunemori ? lui demanda seulement Ginoza.

— Ça va sûrement être une cause perdue, mais je voudrais que l'on essaie de le raisonner avant d'employer la force, s'expliqua Akane. S'il n'est pas réceptif, nous serons obligés de nous introduire dans l'appartement, il faudra faire en sorte de protéger la femme et l'enfant coûte que coûte, insista Shepard One. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec deux innocentes victimes de psycho-hazard.

— Et si c'est déjà trop tard ? demanda encore Ginoza.

— Il n'est jamais trop tard, je pense, lui rétorqua Akane qui savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire son ancien supérieur. Du moins, pour l'enfant, trancha-t-elle. Veuillez-vous préparer, s'il vous plaît. Kunizuka-san, pouvez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous » indiqua l'inspectrice en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Pendant qu'elle briefait son équipe, une idée avait effleurée l'esprit de la petite brune. Elle avait traversé les précédentes affaires et épreuves avec Ginoza-san et Yayoi, ce qui les avaient pas mal rapprochés, à la grande surprise des concernés. Ginoza avait appris à se fier au jugement d'Akane, ainsi qu'à lui faire confiance. Quand à Yayoi, si au début elle était méfiante envers la jeune femme, elle aussi lui faisait désormais pleinement confiance et lui confierait sa vie les yeux fermés.

Une unité ne pouvait fonctionner correctement avec un inspecteur et un seul exécuteur, d'où l'ordre de mise en suspens de ladite unité jusqu'à que la Sybille approuve un nouvel exécuteur qui pourrait former avec Yayoi un duo qui travaillerait sous les ordres de Tsunemori. Officieusement, la directrice de la police judiciaire attendait seulement la décision de Ginoza Nobuchika.

Tsunemori Akane n'était pas solitaire par nature, mais de par son métier et ce qu'elle avait vécu récemment avait fait qu'elle ne recherchait pas particulièrement la compagnie de sa dernière amie vivante, Kaori. De plus, celle-ci ayant trouvé un travail dans l'administration, elle n'avait plus autant de temps qu'auparavant à lui consacrer, ce qui satisfaisait les deux parties. Akane s'était donc réfugiée au bureau, lisant et compulsant tous les dossiers qu'elle avait à sa disposition, se renseignant sur des enquêtes que son unité avait menée avant son admission, pour ainsi engranger de l'expérience et passer le temps.

La jeune femme avait aussi, été obligée de revoir Karanomori Shion, afin que celle-ci lui apporte des éclaircissements sur ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ou tout simplement les aspects techniques et informatiques des dossiers. De fil en aiguilles, Yayoi qui s'ennuyait aussi et qui était en couple avec la technicienne, avait décidé de donner un coup de main à la nouvelle inspectrice en chef, en lui indiquant tel ou tel dossier qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Spécialisée dans la robotique et tous les aspects mécaniques des drones et autres appareils de surveillance, Yayoi avait été d'une grande aide pour Akane qui se trouvait chanceuse d'avoir une collègue qui détestait s'ennuyer mais adorait s'instruire. Toutes trois étaient devenues des collègues qui s'appréciaient et aimaient travailler ensemble, ainsi que le montrait la familiarité avec laquelle elles s'adressaient les unes aux autres. Mais Yayoi était aussi un atout pour Akane pour une autre raison : Calme et sérieuse, l'ancienne musicienne était un excellent professeur qui savait se faire comprendre par n'importe quel public.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose? lui demanda Yayoi.

— Oui. Je souhaiterais que tu chapeaute Shimotsuki-san pour sa première mission, demanda l'inspectrice à l'exécutrice étonnée.

— Pourquoi à moi ? Ginoza est bien plus expérimenté que moi, et il a déjà été inspecteur. Il pourra sans doute lui être plus utile que moi qui n'aie jamais été qu'exécutrice, lui répondit la femme à la queue de cheval.

— Je sais et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pour cette mission, je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'elle, répéta Akane avant de vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre. C'est la première mission de la nouvelle et je ne veux pas que Ginoza la traumatise comme il m'a traumatisé moi, chuchota encore l'inspectrice à une exécutrice qui cacha son amusement derrière sa main. Mais plus sérieusement, reprit Tsunemori, c'est aussi la première mission de Ginoza-san en tant qu'exécuteur et j'aimerais… tenta de s'expliquer la brune.

— Tu aimerais vérifier que tout va bien pour lui, c'est ça ? devina Yayoi en secouant la tête mi découragée, mi amusée. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, Akane-chan, railla-t-elle. Après la façon dont il t'a traité, tu veux toujours l'aider à aller mieux…

— C'est dans ma nature, je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'était un collègue et maintenant, il se trouve sous ma responsabilité tout comme toi et pendant un moment, Shimotsuki-san aussi, la raisonna Shepard One.

— D'accord, d'accord, la calma la brune. Je me charge de la nouvelle. Mais si elle me claque dans les doigts, tu seras la seule responsable, Inspecteur Tsunemori! »

_T_T_

Kunizuka-san montait les marches devant elle, la tête tournée vers le haut des escaliers et tenant son dominator en joue de deux mains fermes. Mika, elle, essayait de contrôler son souffle pour ne pas faire trop de bruit en gravissant les escaliers comme la grosse vache poussive qu'elle pensait être. La toute jeune inspecteur se tenait attentive au moindre mouvement et expressions de sa partenaire qui aurait dénoté d'un danger et surveillait leur arrières tout en se félicitant que l'appartement où elles se rendaient ne soit pas au sixième étage ou plus.

Tsunemori-san et Ginoza avaient pris l'escalier de secours qui serpentait le long du mur extérieur de l'immeuble et qui donnait un accès direct à la rue en contrebas, ainsi s'il prenait l'envie au suspect de s'enfuir, il serait piégé. Lorsqu'elles étaient entrées dans le hall, les mains de Mika tremblaient un petit peu, mais elle essayait de se contrôler au mieux. Cela n'avait pas échappé à sa partenaire qui l'avait observée d'un regard insondable avant de lui demander de pointer son dominator vers le bas.

« Je veux juste m'assurer que si tu tires sur moi, ce sera parce que tu l'auras décidé et non pas parce que tu auras sursauté, lui avait-elle dit d'une voix égale.

— Désolée, s'excusa Mika penaude. Rassurez-vous mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tirer sur vous, lui affirma-t-elle.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on me tire dessus avec un dominator et ça c'est déjà vu dans le service, la rassura-t-elle avec un minuscule sourire en coin.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est déjà vu dans le service ? l'interrogea la novice, curieuse.

— Lors de sa première mission avec nous, l'inspecteur Tsunemori a tiré sur son exécuteur. Elle l'a eu en plein dans la colonne vertébrale, lui narra Kunizuka-san.

— Ah bon? » s'exclama Mika surprise avant que Yayoi ne la fasse taire d'un signe impérieux de la main.

La jeune inspectrice serra les lèvres. Certes, elle était aussi anxieuse qu'excitée de faire sa première mission, mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue que son travail était un travail dangereux. Ne pas prêter attention à son environnement était assez risqué, peu importe la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et elle se fit violence pour bien se faire rentrer dans le crane qu'une anecdote ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se mette en danger.

Retrouvant son sang-froid, elle se félicita in petto que l'inspecteur Akane-san ne l'ait pas mise avec le jeune homme. Mika avait tendance à perdre ses moyens lorsqu'elle était stressée ou intimidée et le jeune homme déclenchait tous ses signaux d'alarmes internes, ce qui ne l'aurait pas aidé à faire bonne impression. Non pas que l'opinion que ce bellâtre avait d'elle lui importait, mais il en rendrait compte à sa supérieure et elle ne pouvait se permettre de se faire casser du sucre sur le dos dès le départ. Sa coéquipière, elle, avait l'air professionnelle et efficace, mais surtout c'était une femme donc tout irait bien.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent au troisième étage. Kunizuka-san inspecta de son mieux le couloir qui passait devant la sortie de la cage d'escalier à travers la glace sale de la porte. Elle tapota ensuite l'épaule de sa coéquipière pour requérir son attention. Mika inclina la tête de côté pour montrer qu'elle était toute ouïe, sans pour autant relâcher sa surveillance.

« Shepard One et Hound One ne sont pas encore arrivés.

— D'accord. Que fait-on ? chuchota Mika.

— Est-ce que tu as participé aux sessions d'entraînements tactiques en prise d'otage ? lui demanda Yayoi de la même manière.

— Seulement les deux premières sessions, s'excusa l'autre brune.

— Bon sang, soupira la grande. D'accord, je vais te dire quoi faire alors ouvres grands tes oreilles : on va attendre Tsunemori et Ginoza. Ensuite, on entrera sûrement par la porte, mais attends que l'on se soit annoncés pour faire quoi que ce soit, la prévint-elle. Lorsque nous serons entrés, restes derrière moi et pointe ton dominator vers le bas tant que je ne me serais pas assez avancée pour que tu puisses dégainer sans me toucher, précisa-t-elle à la jeune fille qui hocha la tête. Quand tu dégaineras, deviens mon reflet inversé : Je braque à gauche devant, tu braques à droite derrière, dos à dos. Tant que le périmètre n'a pas été vérifié, gardes ton arme en joue.

— Roger, marmonna Mika.

— Ils sont là, allons-y ! » lui chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant la porte avant de se faufiler dans le couloir comme un chat noir silencieux.

Mika recula à vive allure pendant que Yayoi lui tenait la porte, puis ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte où les attendaient déjà Tsunemori-san et Ginoza. Yayoi se mit face à Ginoza près de la poignée de la porte pour pouvoir en tourner la poignée sans quitter l'abri relatif que lui offrait le mur de l'appartement. Mika comprenait la manœuvre : Kunizuka-san allait ouvrir la porte et la pousser au maximum pendant que Ginoza allait entrer en force, protégé par la porte.

Akane les regarda tour à tour avant de chuchoter en articulant exagérément pour se faire comprendre.

« Soyez prudent. Le suspect est armé et dangereux. Les drones n'ont pas parlé de comportement qui dénoterait un usage de drogue ou autre, mais je préfère vous prévenir. Gardez le en joue. S'il est sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue, le paralyser risque de ne pas avoir d'effet ou de ne pas marcher comme d'habitude, les informa Tsunemori-san, je vais nous annoncer, tenez-vous prêts»

Tsunemori-san voulut se poster face à la porte pour que sa voix porte dans l'appartement, mais Ginoza l'en empêcha en lui barrant l'abdomen de son bras tendu tout en fronçant les sourcils. Surprise, l'inspectrice posa son regard sur lui et il se justifia en articulant ' _Pistolet cloueur _' en roulant des yeux. Sheperd One hocha la tête et resta dans sa position.

« Ici Tsunemori Akane, Bureau de la Sécurité Publique. Veuillez ouvrir la porte et reculer avec les mains bien en vue, s'il vous plaît ! » annonça Akane, ce qui donna pour résultat un grand bruit sourd. Il y avait une femme à l'intérieur, car les inspecteurs et exécuteurs entendirent clairement celle-ci supplier avant d'entendre un nouveau bruit sourd suivi d'un cri étouffé. Soudain un enfant se mit à hurler de peur ou de douleur. Les agents du bureau qui se trouvaient derrière la porte ne surent le dire.

« N'ENTREZ PAS OU JE LES TUE TOUS LES D... » hurla un homme à l'intérieur avant de s'interrompre brutalement au milieu des bruits de lutte qui se firent entendre dans la pièce avant que la femme ne pousse un hurlement suivi par des râles de douleur.

Ils se tendirent tous dans l'attente de l'assaut que donna Sheperd one en hochant la tête à l'intention de Kunizuka qui tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, celle-ci était fermée à clé et Yayoi adressa un regard interrogatif à Ginoza qui soupira avant de prendre place devant la porte, dans la position précise qu'il ne voulait pas que sa supérieure prenne quelques instants plus tôt. Malgré son antipathie pour lui, Mika haussa un sourcil avant d'étouffer dans l'œuf un quelconque sentiment d'inquiétude sous un air bravache.

Le jeune homme pris un peu d'élan avant d'enfoncer la porte d'un bon coup de pied, mal placé hélas pour lui et car sa cheville heurta tout d'abord la poignée avant de se tordre et d'émettre un petit craquement sinistre. Le jeune homme ne laissât paraître aucune douleur et entra dans la pièce porté par son élan, en pointant immédiatement son dominator sur ce qu'il croyait être un homme, mais qui n'en était pas un…

Kunizuka-san et Tsunemori-san et Mika le suivirent de près. La jeune inspectrice afficha une mine surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, mais garda le suspect bien en vue et dans sa ligne de mire. Même si le suspect en question était à présent inconscient, à terre et la tête maculée de sang tandis que l'enfant serrait convulsivement les jambes de sa mère entre ses petits bras. À première vue, l'homme avait dû agresser la mère et l'enfant et celle-ci avait riposté plutôt durement vu l'état de son agresseur. Tsunemori-san avait baissé son arme pou raisonner la femme, afin de lui faire lâcher le cube en bois maculé de sang qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Akane connaissait ses exécuteurs et elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien avec Yayoi et Ginoza-san entre elle et la mère. Le fait que le suspect soit dans les pommes y était aussi pour beaucoup, et elle s'employa alors à parler à la victime d'une voix douce et calme afin de faire baisser la pression. Mika, elle, pris initiative appeler une équipe médicale sur place et, après un moment d'hésitation, une équipe de maintenance afin de récupérer les drones abîmés qui faisaient des bruits bizarres dans le couloir. Yayoi se tourna d'un demi pour hocher la tête d'approbation et Mika se senti un peu bête d'être aussi contente d'elle-même.

Tsunemori-san continuait à parler d'une voix douce et la femme avait fini par laisser tomber son arme improvisée pour s'accroupir et prendre le petit garçon terrifié dans ses bras. Celui-ci arborait une énorme trace rouge sur la joue avec une bosse de l'autre côté, indiquant que quelqu'un, sûrement l'inconscient, avait dû le gifler et qu'il s'était cogné la tête. Cela devait être ce qui avait rendue la mère folle de rage, et la nouvelle brune de l'équipe se retint de balancer un coup de pieds dans le corps de l'homme en inspirant profondément comme son grand-père le lui avait appris.

« Inspecteur Tsunemori, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir ainsi, annonça le brun sous l'air scandalisé de Mika.

— Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle en a assez pris comme ça, pour aujourd'hui, Ginoza-_san _? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme démentie par ses sourcils froncés.

— Inspecteur Shimotsuki, je vous invite à la regarder avec les yeux de la Sybille, répondit Ginoza en se détournant pour faire une grimace exaspérée alors que Mika pointait à son tour, son dominator sur la pauvre femme. La voix de la sibylle lui donna sa réponse.

_Coefficient de criminalité de 125, c'est une cible d'exécution._

Mika un hoquet de surprise et baissa précipitamment son arme, refusant d'en braquer une de plus sur un enfant de six ans terrorisé et sur sa mère qui n'avait fait que le protéger.

— Alors ? insista Ginoza en regardant Tsunemori-san, mais ce fut Mika qui parla.

— Tsunemori-san ? appela Mika d'une voix incertaine, mais son aînée se tourna vers elle. Elle affichait un visage déchiré et hésitait visiblement entre donner l'ordre de la paralyser ou de baisser leur armes. Pas devant son fils s'il vous plaît, demanda la jeune femme.

— Madame, nous devons vous paralyser, expliqua Tsunemori-san en écartant un petit peu les deux exécuteurs qui faisaient rempart. Mais nous risquons de toucher votre fils et nous ne souhaitons pas lui faire de mal, alors pouvez-vous le lâcher ?

La femme serra son fils dans ses bras comme si elle souhaitait en faire une partie d'elle-même, ce qui serra la cœur de Mika, puis elle les leva le regard sur eux, et se releva, résignée sous les pleurs du petit garçon qui se mit à pleurer sans bruit. Mika, que cette scène révulsait, rangea son dominator dans son holster avant de contourner Kunizuka-san pour qu'il puisse la voir.

— Salut petit. Les agents qui sont là doivent emmener ta maman pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Tu as une vilaine bosse et il faut mettre de la glace dessus pour que ça fasse moins mal.

Le garçonnet regarda sa mère qui lui fit un signe de tête engageant malgré les larmes qui lui striaient les joues. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre avant de lui tirer sur la main pour qu'elle se baisse. Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de marcher vers Mika qui le prit dans ses bras pour le faire sortir de la pièce, car elle non plus ne voulait pas voir cela.

Le petit garçon réussit à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à qu'il entende un choc sourd dans l'appartement qu'ils venaient de quitter. À ce moment là, il laissât enfin couler ses larmes qui inondèrent bientôt le cou de la nouvelle inspectrice de l'unité un qui se disait in petto que si tous les jours étaient comme ça, effectivement, elle rentrerait bientôt chez elle.

_T_T_

Mika coupa son communicateur et observa une ambulancière qui s'occupait du petit garçon dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, mais était soulagée d'avoir réussis à lui éviter la vision de sa mère en train de se faire paralyser par des agents du bureau.

Il y avait des images dont on pouvait se passer. Surtout à cet âge-là.

« Shimotsuki-san ? L'appela-t-on et elle se retourna pour voir Tsunemori-san qui avançait vers elle, la mine fatiguée. Ce faisant, elle se rappela qu'à peine arrivée, elle demandait déjà des services comme si elle était déjà ancienne ! La jeune femme rougit avant de s'incliner devant sa sempaï.

— Tsunemori-san, je suis désolée. Je m'excuse de m'être crue permis de...

— Vous avez bien fait, la coupa Akane. Si vous n'aviez pas pris les devant, je vous l'aurais demandé comme une faveur personnelle, la rassura l'inspecteur en chef en souriant devant la tête soulagée qu'avait Mika. Kunizuka-san qui s'était approchée les interrompit.

— Tsunemori, nous allons rentrer. Ginoza boite mais il ne veut pas voir de médecin.

— Cet homme...soupira Tsunemori Akane. Shimotsuki-san, pouvez-vous m'attendre quelques minutes ? Je voudrais vous dire quelques mots mais je voudrais m'assurer que ce n'est pas grave. Je pourrais vous ramener après ?

— Non, ça ira Tsunemori-san. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et oui, je peux vous attendre, lui répondit Mika avec un grand sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec la stoïque exécutrice. Kunizuka-san ?

— … Tu t'es pas mal débrouillée, pour une débutante.

— Vous, vous étiez parfaite, pour une...euh. balbutia Mika qui ne se souvenait plus du nom qu'ils se donnaient entre eux.

— Exécutrice. Ou chienne de chasse, lui répondit gravement la grande brune.

— Chienne de... répéta pensivement la nouvelle arrivée avant de faire une grimace comique. Non, Exécutrice. Je trouve que ça vous convient mieux et que c'est... Cool.

— Cool ? Répéta Yayoi qui pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, avait un visage qui affichait une expression, de la surprise notamment.

— Ben oui, insista Mika avec un sourire espiègle. Exécutrice Kunizuka ! Ça sonne comme un nom de super-héro...Désolée, s'excusa encore Mika qui se laissait emporter.

— Je me souviens aussi de toi.

— Je savais que vous le feriez, Kunizuka-san, lui assura Mika.

— Ahem... Donc, oui, je venais te dire que tu t'es pas mal débrouillée, mais la prochaine fois ne te mets pas dos à la porte. Le jour où le suspect aura un complice qui arrivera par là, tu te feras tuer, termina l'exécutrice avant de retourner au camion sans plus de cérémonie.

Yayoi croisa Akane à mi-chemin et celle-ci la questionna du regard avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

— Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Ça va. Elle est déjà plus douée que toi, répondit la grande brune à la petite qui se passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

— C'est pas difficile, ça, mais encore ?

— Je l'aime bien et si tu la formes bien, elle pourrait devenir aussi coriace que toi.

— Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée...soupira Akane piteusement, mais Kunizuka lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Tu es devenue ce que nous avions besoin que tu sois, Akane. Alors ne t'en veux pas pour ça, car personne n'est responsable.

— Je sais. Merci pour tout et occupes-toi bien de Ginoza-san, je crois qu'il s'est foulé la cheville mais cet homme est plus têtu que ma grand-mère et mon père réunis ! Râla l'inspectrice alors que son interlocutrice regardait pensivement le camion.

— Shion le soignera, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour le border ! »

Et c'était sur ces bonnes paroles que Yayoi était remontée dans le camion en compagnie d'un Ginoza bougon qui demandait ce qui avait pris autant de temps. Question qui ne reçu jamais de réponse.

_T_T_

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, Shimotsuki-san, s'excusa Akane.

— Que va-t-il se passer pour ces personnes ? Demanda Mika sans détourner le regard de l'ambulance.

— Le psycho-pass de sa mère a dépassé le point de non-retour. Son beau-père est encore un peu KO, mais il devrait s'en sortir avec quelques thérapie concentrées.

— Et le petit ?

— Le petit sera placé en famille d'accueil, répondit tristement Akane.

— Je trouve cela vraiment injuste, observa Mika d'un ton morne.

— Je suis bien d'accord, Shimotsuki-san.

— Pourrions-nous nous appeler par nos prénoms, inspectrice ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? Il est vrai que nos patronymes sont un peu longs et à la longue... admit Akane.

— Ouf ! Soupira Mika avec bonne humeur malgré la situation. Vous vouliez me voir ?

— Oui, juste pour vous dire pourquoi je ne vous ai pas mis avec Ginoza-san ce soir.

— Oh, ça ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier ! C'est vous le chef et vos décisions vous appartiennent, éluda Mika, gênée.

— Je tiens à vous en expliquer la raison, car cela pourrait vous servir dans vos prochains rapports professionnels avec lui, la prévint-elle. Ginoza-san était mon supérieur jusqu'à il y a peu, annonça Akane qui vit sans surprise, le visage de sa collègue se figer.

— Je m'en doutait, mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

— La dernière affaire dont nous nous sommes occupés nous a tous traumatisé à divers niveaux et Ginoza-san a payé le plus lourd tribut, se désola Tsunemori-san qui compléta sa réponse devant le visage de Mika. En l'espace de quelques jours, Ginoza-san a perdu son statut d'inspecteur, trois exécuteurs dont l'un était son ancien partenaire et l'autre...son père.

A ces mots Mika chercha du regard un endroit où s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit sur le rebord d'un pot où poussait un grand palmier maladif.

— Je ne vous dit pas cela parce que je voudrais que vous lui passiez tout, et Dieu sait quel caractère épouvantable il a. Mais il a un bon fond et je suis sure que si vous apprenez à travailler en harmonie avec lui, vous pourrez faire une bonne équipe. lui appris la plus ancienne qui eu un regard lointain qui rappela à Mika, le regard qu'avait son grand-père lorsqu'il parlait de sa grand-mère ou de sa fille.

— Et vous, Akane-san, qu'avez-vous perdu ? Lui demanda Mika sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et contre tout attente, celle-ci lui répondit.

— Un partenaire aussi, une amie très chère, ainsi que mes illusions et quelques idées reçues dont je suis heureuse de m'être débarrassée, dit-elle dans un sourire pour montrer à sa nouvelle collègue que l'on pouvait tout surmonter, mais celle-ci détourna le regard de ce mensonge en regardant l'ambulance quitter la scène de crime.

— Oui, c'est injuste. La vie est injuste » dit-elle seulement.

Car Mika aussi savait que l'on était pas toujours récompensé en fonction de ses actions. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque.

* * *

**NdlA:** ~Hello! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?


	3. Un pénible partenaire

**Chapitre 3 : Un pénible partenaire**

Shimotsuki Mika était satisfaite de son début de journée.

Elle avait réussi à se lever sans trop de problème, sûrement le fait de l'excitation du premier jour officiel au bureau. La soirée de la veille ne comptait pas, puisqu'elle ne prenait ses fonctions qu'aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se souvenir de sa soirée, Mika avait plongée sous la douche en refoulant ce souvenir loin dans son subconscient. Elle devrait s'en rappeler bien assez tôt pour taper son rapport et elle ne tenait pas à ternir sa bonne humeur matinale qui lui avait valu les félicitation de Jody.

En buvant son café en ignorant Jody qui l'embêtait pour qu'elle mange quelque chose avant de partir, elle avait recherché l'itinéraire des transports en communs et avait découvert avec bonheur qu'il y avait un arrêt non loin de son perron. Si celui-ci avait été plus près, elle aurait pris son bus au prochain arrêt, car la jeune fille était extrêmement prudente. Le credo de la sybille qui garantissait la sécurité de chacun n'avais jamais convaincu son grand-père et Mika était persuadée que le vieil homme aurait été sous les barreau depuis un bout de temps s'il vivait dans cette ville dotée de scanner de rue à chaque croisement.

Néanmoins, elle trouvait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Être sur ses gardes en permanence pourrait lui éviter pas mal de problèmes, encore plus lorsque l'on faisait partie du Bureau de la Sécurité Publique. Et si les mauvaises personnes ne pouvaient plus se cacher parmi leur semblables, ils avaient néanmoins appris à se dissimuler encore mieux. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme n'avait dit à personne qu'elle faisait partie du bureau. Elle surveillait les passagers du bus les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes fumées afin de pouvoir repérer si quelqu'un ne la dévisageait pas d'un peu trop près.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Mika était la première à s'étonner de la couleur claire de son psycho-pass. Lors de la mort de son père, elle avait éprouvée de la colère et du désarrois. Elle en avait voulut à sa mère de l'abandonner ainsi en se raccrochant à la tranquillité illusoire que lui procurait son traitement contre la dépression. Elle s'en était voulu à elle-même, lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses amies et encore plus lorsqu'elle ne ressentit aucune peine lors de la mort de sa mère.

Elle s'en était ouvert à son grand-père, peu avant de partir, mais le vieil homme l'avait rassurée. Les événement qui était arrivés dans son école n'étaient pas de son fait et elle n'avait aucune raison de se reprocher la mort de son amie, même si elle avait conseillé à son amie d'aller parler avec la meurtrière sans le savoir. Elle n'était pas médium, lui avait répondu son grand-père en appuyant sur le fait que son amie serait de toute façon allée voir Ouryou Rikako pour lui parler.

Quand à la mort de sa mère, son aïeul lui fit comprendre que la jeune fille qu'elle était alors, avait fait son deuil de sa mère depuis bien longtemps avant que celle-ci ne mette fin à ses jours. Elle l'avait pleuré bien avant que sa mère ne la quitte.

Reléguant ses sombres pensées dans un coin de son esprit, elle observa les alentours avec curiosité. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un beau matin, elle déciderait d'aller au bureau à pied ? C'était assez loin, mais commencer la journée avec un peu d'exercice ne mangeait pas de pain et qu'elle pourrait se faire des amis le long de la route. Ainsi, elle avait remarqué un coffee shop non loin de son arrêt de bus et décida sur un coup de tête d'y faire un tour.

Si elle avait du mal à se réveiller le matin, c'était en partie parce qu'elle dormait tard. Pas par choix, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se détendre assez pour pouvoir fermer l'œil avant plusieurs heures, ce qui l'amenait facilement jusqu'à minuit ou un peu avant. D'où son amour immodéré pour le café au lait à la vanille, qu'elle vénérait quasiment.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le coffee shop, elle fut tout de suite frappée par les couleur chaleureuse de l'endroit, l'atmosphère de bonne humeur et de chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Timidement, elle s'était mise dans la file et s'était occupée à observer le menu lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant le comptoir sans s'en rendre compte.

La vendeuse avait l'œil, en ce qui concernait les personnes et elle vit tout de suite que celle qui la regardait hébétée ne venait pas souvent ici. Avec un sourire jovial, elle lui avait fait des suggestions et avait papoté avec bonne humeur pendant tout le temps qu'avait mis Mika pour finalement se décider pour son Café au lait vanillé. La grosse femme lui avait demandé si elle travaillait dans les environs, car si c'était le cas, elle pourrait lui préparer sa commande préférée à l'avance pour ne pas qu'elle perde trop de temps à faire la queue et Mika n'avais été que trop heureuse d'accepter la proposition.

C'est dont armée d'un gobelet king size qu'elle passât la porte du bureau. La brune resta pensive quelques secondes devant l'énorme panneau d'affichage qui affichait en temps réel les relevés de stress zonal des quartiers de la ville. Par curiosité, elle chercha son quartier.

_Stress collectif dans la quartier Monnaka est de niveau 2._

Rien de bien époustouflant, se dit-elle avant de consulter sa boite mail qui ne contenait qu'un seul message, de Tsunemori Akane. Celle-ci lui conseillait de faire un tour au bureau de leur analyste pour aller se présenter à elle : Karanomori Shion. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'étage 16 et c'était le bureau numéro 2. Il était un peu tôt, à peine 6h30, mais cela ne mangeait pas de pain d'aller voir si la dame était déjà à son bureau.

Fière de sa décision, Mika était allée prendre un ascenseur, le tout en chantonnant gaiement sans égards pour les oreilles des personnes qui prirent l'ascenseur avec elle. Jody lui avait conseillé de prendre un supplément le matin même pour se préserver , mais de quoi au juste ? Sûrement du stress collectif, mais pour ça, Mika avait une astuce : son lecteur MP3, car pour elle, la meilleur façon de se protéger du stress des autres était d'avoir son petit monde intérieur où elle pouvait penser à autre chose, plutôt que d'écouter ce que disait les divers hologrammes qui pullulaient en ville et partout elle elle passait. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle fasse un test pour savoir si la musique avait réellement un pouvoir apaisant ou était-ce purement subjectif ?

Peut-être que l'analyste aurait une réponse à cela mais pour le savoir, encore faudrait-il qu'elle réussisse à trouver son bureau ! En sortant de l'ascenseur, Mika s'était retrouvée dans un long couloir désert. Celui-ci devait faire le tour de la tour et comme celle-ci était immense, il devait obligatoirement y avoir un autre ascenseur mais avec la chance qui l'a caractérisait, le bureau de Karanomori-san devait se trouver pile à l'opposé. Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme prit une gorgée de son délicieux café et commença à rechercher ledit bureau...Qu'elle trouva, Ô chance, quelques pas plus loin.

La brune sortit son miroir de poche pour vérifier son apparence. Elle ne se maquillait pas, mais pris tout de même le temps de considérer cette option. Heureusement, elle avait fait ses cinq heures de sommeil la veille, et n'avait donc pas de cernes. Elle tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour juger de l'effet de sa coiffure d'un œil critique. Ayant les cheveux assez longs, elle avait quelques fois de réels problèmes pour se décider quant à sa coiffure, mais ce matin, cela avait été rapide. Puisqu'elle allait au travail, elle s'était d'abord fait une tresse qu'elle avait encore trouvée encombrante. La solution retenue avait été de simplement réunir la tresse en un chignon simple à faire mais qui avait l'apparence d'un tressage compliqué pour un non-initié.

Rassurée sur son look, la jeune femme frappa à la porte de trois coups secs et patienta en bougeant machinalement le pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse et elle se décida à frapper de nouveau avant de reporter son attention sur le couloir, puis sur les fenêtres qui éclairaient celui-ci. Mika se demanda si elle n'était pas venu trop tôt, mais elle entendit nettement le raclement d'une chaise à l'intérieur, ce qui lui fit pincer les lèvres. Tout de même, ce n'était pas poli de la part de l'analyste de rester dans son bureau en faisant le mort, et c'est pourquoi la jeune femme se permit d'ouvrir la porte en s'excusant d'avance avec un retentissant

« Excusez-moi !

— Tiens ? De la visite si tôt ? Demanda une voix nonchalante de femme.

— Ah. C'est le nouvel inspecteur, Shimotsuki-san. Entrez, lui dit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

— La pièce était dans la pénombre, c'est pourquoi elle mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître Kunizuka-san en chemise, la veste jetée sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel elle était assise en compagnie d'une blonde pulpeuse aux formes affriolantes. La blonde la détailla du regard un long moment en souriant avant de reporter son regard sur sa voisine qui était retournée à ses occupations.

— Chaton, tu t'en es encore mis partout, s'exclama la blonde qui devait être Karanomori-san. Laisses-moi faire, dit-elle à une Kunizuka-san qui avait relevé la tête à ces mots.

L'analyste saisit délicatement le visage de l'exécutrice dans une main avant de lui lécher la joue, en terminant par ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa goulûment sur l'œil agacé de Mika qui se demandait quel était le but de cette mise en scène. Sans gène, Kunizuka-san lui rendit son baiser avant de repousser doucement la blonde pour reprendre du pain.

— Tu as de la visite alors tiens-toi bien, Shion, lâcha Kunizuka-san en se retournant vers Mika qui se tenait toujours debout. Tu veux une tartine ? Lui proposa-t-elle, en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face d'elles, mais Mika resta debout.

— Ainsi donc tu es la nouvelle, celle qui remplace Gino-kun, se renseigna la blonde en buvant une gorgée de son café.

— Oui, opina la brune. Shimotsuki Mika, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant devant la blonde qui se tourna vers Yayoi.

— Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? badina la fumeuse qui venait d'allumer une cigarette, à l'intention de Kunizuka-san qui hocha seulement la tête, la bouche pleine. Enchantée, Shimotsuki Mika, je m'appelle Karanomori Shion, mais tu peux appeler Shion, si tu veux. Mon nom de famille est assez long et je peux comprendre que ce soit fatiguant de le répéter, termina-t-elle dans une longue expiration.

— Shion-san serait parfait, je déteste qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille, lui répondit Mika en s'asseyant enfin. Dites...vous venez de dire que je vous rappelais quelqu'un ?

— Oui, répondit la compagne de Kunizuka-san en riant. Tu me rappelle l'inspecteur Tsunemori lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici la première fois.

— Ah, soupira Mika de soulagement.

— Mais elle, était paniquée parce qu'elle devait voir le résultat de ses actions de la veille, elle. Elle a tiré sur son exécuteur et l'a envoyé à l'hosto dès son premier jour, expliquait-elle au nouvel inspecteur tandis que Kunizuka-san se levait pour mettre sa veste. Cela dit, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

— Euh, en fait, j'ai reçu un mail de l'inspecteur Tsunemori qui me demandait de venir me présenter ici ce matin, se justifia la jeune femme, perdue.

— Oh, ce n'est que cela ! Eh bien, Mika-san, considérez votre devoir comme accompli, mais avant, je voudrais vous poser une question.

— Oui ?

— Me voir embrasser Yayoi ne vous a fait ni chaud ni froid, on dirait, risqua la blonde.

— Effectivement, affirma franchement la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est pas courant, releva l'analyste.

— En fait, ce n'est pas que votre relation ou que le type de celle-ci m'indiffère, s'expliqua Mika. C'est juste que je crois personnellement que réussir à trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager des moment intimes est extrêmement rare de nos jours. Je pense que c'est une chance, peu importe que l'autre soit du même sexe ou pas, alors en ce sens, oui. Le fait que vous soyez deux femme m'indiffère, enfin... hésita Mika devant Shion à qui cela n'échappa pas.

— Enfin quoi, Mika-chan ?

— … du moment que vous restez convenables devant moi, ce que vous pouvez faire derrière une porte close ne me dérange absolument pas, termina la jeunette, embarrassée.

— Vraiment ? D'habitude, j'obtiens toujours une réaction, mais pas avec vous, c'est intéressant, se dit la femme en pensant tout haut tandis que Yayoi reniflait moqueusement.

— Tu regardes trop de mélodrame, la railla-t-elle avant de se pencher et de lui embrasser le sommet du crane. J'y vais.

— On frappa avec énergie à la porte et Shion soupira.

— Je crois que Mika-chan aussi va devoir y aller, se désola-t-elle sous le regard étonné de Mika.

— Hein ?

— Je peux me tromper, mais je suis presque sûre que c'est Gino-kun qui frappe comme ça. Yayoi, s'il te plaît, dis lui d'entrer avant qu'il ne casse ma porte. Mika-chan, asseyez-vous et prenez un petit pain.

Yayoi, obéissante, allât ouvrir la porte du bureau alors que l'autre exécuteur allait manifestement frapper de nouveau. En voyant Yayoi lui ouvrir, celui-ci se tint un moment l'arrête du nez avant de demander.

— Excusez-moi, est-ce que Shimotsuki-san est ici?

— Bien sûr qu'elle est ici ! Répondit Shion en se mettant à l'aise et en incitant Mika a manger, du regard. Entres, Gino.

— Je vais devoir refuser, Karanomori-san, mais est-ce que Shimotsuki-san pourrait _daigner_ se montrer, railla-t-il sur un ton qui mit tout de suite les nerfs de Mika en pelote.

— Je vous regarde depuis un moment pour que _vous daignez_ me dire ce qui vous amène, Ginoza-san, lui répondit Mika sur un ton acide, avant de mordre dans un petit pain.

— Nous avons une affaire et Tsunemori nous attends, rétorqua-t-il insensible à l'ironie de Mika qui se leva et s'inclina devant Shion. Le jeune homme en profitant pour recaler ses béquilles sous ses aisselles.

— Merci pour le petit pain, Shion-san.

— De rien, Mika-san. Revenez me voir si celui-là vous pose problème, plaisanta-t-elle en indiquant Ginoza qui se tenait devant la porte, raide comme la justice. A plus tard, mon ange, termina-t-elle à l'intention de Yayoi qui lui adressa un signe de la main avant de prendre congés en compagnies des deux autres.

— Yayoi avait raison, elle me plaît bien. Par contre il semblerait que Gino-kun va avoir des problèmes avec cette petite.» se dit Shion Karanomori en se penchant pour ramasser les vestiges de leur petit déjeuner en soupirant.

_T_T'_

Tous trois se tenaient immobiles dans l'ascenseur qui montait au 20ème étage, où se trouvaient leur bureau.

« Tsunemori est arrivée depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda Yayoi sans poser les yeux sur lui.

— Non, mais à peine arrivée, que le dossier est arrivé apporté par un drone.

— La poisse, commenta Yayoi.

— C'est quel genre d'affaire, demanda Mika à Ginoza-san qui se mit à la détailler.

— C'est le genre d'affaire qu'une mineure ne devrait pas avoir à traiter...Hélas, cela n'est pas de mon ressort. Tsunemori vous briefera quand nous serons arrivés, lâchât-il en ignorant le regard en coin que venait de lui lancer l'autre exécutrice.

— Qui prenez-vous pour une mineure, Ginoza...-san, demanda Mika que la colère commençait à gagner. J'ai fêté mes vingt-et-un ans en début d'année, alors je ne vous permet pas de me traiter de mineure, Ginoza, termina Mika qui renonça en même temps au -san de rigueur.

— Ah bon ? J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez mineure, c'est pour ça. Vous êtes une grande fille, donc veuillez me pardonner, Shimotsuki-san, s'excusa faussement l'exécuteur lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur eux.

Mika, toute bonne humeur envolée, passa sous l'épaule du jeune homme au pas de charge tandis que Kunizuka-san la regardait partir en secouant la tête. Ginoza haussa les épaules avant d'essayer de sortir lui aussi de l'ascenseur, mais Yayoi le pris de vitesse et shoota une de ses béquille en passant. La manœuvre le fit trébucher et il se rattrapa tant bien que mal au montant de la porte qui faillit se refermer sur lui. Énervé, il fusilla le dos de Kunizuka du regard, avant que celle-ci ne le regarde par dessus son épaule.

« Désolée, pas fait exprès.» dit-elle d'une voix égale avant de pénétrer dans le bureau à la suite de Mika.

Tsunemori Akane les dévisagea suspicieusement par dessus son écran lorsqu'ils entrèrent en file indienne dans son bureau. Elle avait senti la tension environnante, a fortiori lorsque Ginoza-san, qui marchait très bien avec ses béquilles en partant, rentra dans le bureau en boitillant sévèrement. Elle observa Shimotsuki qui avait l'air agacée, mais elle doutait qu'il s'agisse d'elle, restait Yayoi qui la regardait avec un air trop innocent pour être honnête. Sheperd one retint un soupir et entama le briefing en notant in petto de réprimander Yayoi lorsqu'elles seraient seules.

« Il y a deux mois, les drones ont découverts un corps sans vie à l'intérieur d'une poubelle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à nettoyer, énonça Tsunemori en transférant les images sur les communicateur des autres. Comme vous pouvez le voir, celle-ci a été rouée de coup avant d'être étranglée. Mika reposa son gobelet sur l'ancien bureau de Kôgami Shinya et s'assit devant celui-ci pour se concentrer sur les images de la scène de crime. D'après ses empreintes, cette femme s'appelait Miyako Saiya et était ce que l'on appelle de nos jours, une professionnelle du plaisir.

— Est-ce qu'on sait si le meurtrier à fait d'autres victimes ? Demanda Ginoza-san

— Oui et non, répondit Akane en levant la main pour couper court à toute interruption. Le fait est que dans la même zone, cinq chiots et deux chats ont été retrouvés battus à mort et étouffés.

— Est-ce qu'on est surs que c'est le même individu ? Demanda Mika, pensive.

— Les drones ont relevés de l'ADN sur les scènes de crimes et il correspond, l'informa Akane. Hélas, en vertu de la loi sur la protection de la vie privée, nous devons avoir plus de preuve afin que la Sybille nous permette de consulter le référenciel ADN, expliqua-t-elle, toujours à l'intention de Mika qui soupira lourdement.

— C'est tout de même fou ça, se désola celle-ci. Avec nos armes, nous sommes capables de dire si une personne est encline à commettre un délit grave, mais nous sommes incapable de retrouver quelqu'un qui a tué une femme et des bébés chiens.

— Je suis bien d'accord Mika-san mais que voulez-vous ? lui répondit calmement Tsunemori. Alors...hum, réfléchit Akane.

Avec Ginoza qui aurait du mal à se déplacer, elle se retrouvait avec Mika et Yayoi pour trois scènes de crimes à inspecter. La seule solution qui la satisfaisait était qu'elle se rende seule sur une scène de crime et que Yayoi accompagne Mika, ce qui n'allait pas plaire à Ginoza, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

— Ginoza-san, du fait de votre infirmité, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous restiez ici, avec Karanomori. Je vais sur la première scène de crime, celle où on a retrouvé le corps et laisse le parc où nous avons trouvés les animaux pour Kunizuka et Shimotsuki-san. Vous me retrouverez ensuite, des questions ?

— Inspecteur Tsunemori, je suis en béquilles, pas infirme, l'informa l'homme qui portait des lunettes. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous et laisser ainsi Kunizuka aller avec Shimotsuki-san ?

— D'après ce que je sais, Mika-san a une bonne intuition, comme Tsunemori, intervint Kunizuka-san. Elle a suivit des sessions sur le contrôle des drone qui opérants sur les scènes de crimes, contrairement à toi, Gino.

— Comment savez-vous quelles sessions j'ai suivies, hallucina Mika en se tournant vers Yayoi.

— Shion et moi nous sommes renseignés sur vos aptitudes avec l'aval de l'inspecteur Tsunemori, afin de vous appairer aux mieux avec l'un d'entre nous, lui expliqua Yayoi tandis qu'Akane hochait la tête.

— A peu de choses près, vous complétez parfaitement les formations qu'a suivi Ginoza-san, c'est donc avec lui que vous serez à même de développer au maximum vos capacités, termina Akane en dissimulant un sourire devant la mine déconfite des deux concernés.

— Ça veut dire que je suis obligée de travailler avec lui ? Demanda confirmation Mika avec horreur.

— Cela ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, Shimotsuki-san, rétorqua le grand brun. Néanmoins, je fais confiance au jugement de l'inspecteur Tsunemori.

— Alors c'est réglé, trancha Akane. Kunizuka et moi allons sur la première scène de crime et vous deux allez voir les parcs. Nous vous attendront sur la scène de crime pour que Mika puisse se faire une idée et se former par la même occasion. En revenant ici, nous irons ensuite voir Shion qui est déjà en train de faire des recherches.» termina Sheperd one avant de se diriger vers la sortie suivie de Yayoi qui les salua d'un signe de tête.

_T_T_

Mika marchait vite sans aucun égard pour l'exécuteur en béquille qui peinait à tenir le rythme dans son dos.

« Pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de me dire ce que j'ai encore pu faire pour vous mettre en colère, lui demanda Ginoza légèrement essoufflé.

— Ça ne vient pas de vous, lui répondit la brune sans se retourner. Du moins, pas entièrement de vous.

— L'inspecteur Tsunemori ? Tenta Ginoza maladroitement.

— Non, c'est le fait que je ne supporte pas d'avoir une baby-sitter à mon âge, râla la jeune femme en diminuant l'amplitude de ses foulées pour laisser à l'autre le temps de la rattraper.

— Ce n'est pas vous qui avez besoin d'une baby-sitter, c'est moi, la contredit Ginoza, blasé.

— Je veux bien être pendue si vous avez besoin d'être surveillé, Ginoza-san, lui rétorqua la jeune femme. Vous semblez être tellement à cheval sur les règles que celle-ci doivent vous être entrées...peu importe, se reprit Mika en réalisant ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à dire.

— Oh que si, la détrompa Gino. Je pourrais vous attaquer et m'enfuir, par exemple.

— Pour aller où ? Et puis franchement, vous imaginer m'attaquer avec vos béquille me fait bien rire.

— C'est ainsi et on y peut rien, Shimotsuki-san, abandonna le brun. Les exécuteurs sont dangereux et vous ne devrez jamais l'oublier. C'est pourquoi nous devons toujours être accompagné de quelqu'un avec un psycho-pass fort et clair pour nous garder dans le droit chemin, termina-t-il

— Sauf votre respect, Ginoza-san, dit Mika en se retournant. Je sais que vous avez été un inspecteur brillant et je sais aussi quelle était votre position par rapport aux exécuteurs, mais ce n'est pas la mienne, assena Mika qui espérait bien se faire comprendre. Vous avez votre opinion, j'ai la mienne, mais si vous souhaitez pouvoir travailler avec moi sans que nous nous disputions à tout bout de champs, par pitié, n'essayez pas de m'imposer votre vision des choses ! Vous vous heurteriez à plus forte partie » le menaça-t-elle avec une telle conviction que le jeune homme ne pu répliquer, la laissant reprendre son chemin de sa démarche rapide.

Ginoza ne souhaitait pas se rendre détestable à ses yeux, même s'il avait tout fait pour depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais elle avait raison. Laisser ses motif personnels empiéter sur leur relation professionnelle ne leur apporterait rien de bon à tous les deux. Avec cette tirade, la jeune femme avait réussi à lui faire entendre un son de cloche différent du sien, comme l'inspecteur Tsunemori l'avait fait avant elle. Et il était facile de dire à présent, qui avait eu raison, au vu de sa position.

« Dites, Shimotsuki-san, vous savez que cette femme est déjà morte ? La héla-t-il avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes du bureau.

— Je le sais, merci, Ginoza-san, rétorqua Mika sans ralentir le pas.

— Écoutez...Shimotsuki-san, nous avons démarrés du mauvais pied, mais peut-être pourriez-vous vous arrêter pour écouter un infirme vous présenter ses excuses ? s'agaça l'ex inspecteur qui retint un juron lorsqu'une de ses béquille ripa sur le carrelage lisse du hall.

— Je croyais que vous étiez seulement en béquilles ? le taquina Mika en se retournant pour l'attendre, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir traité de mineur, déclara-t-il gravement.

— Et de mettre conduit comme un mufle... compléta Mika qui attendait manifestement à ce que Ginoza répète la phrase.

— ….Et de m'être conduit comme un mufle, répéta l'homme de bonne grâce. Cela dit, plus personne ne parle comme cela, à notre époque, l'informa-t-il.

— Je vous pardonne, lui dit-elle de bonne grâce avant de se remettre en route de sa démarche vive. Pour votre gouverne, Ginoza-san, dit-elle en se retournant brièvement. J'ai été élevée par mon grand-père et Lui, parle encore comme ça. Donc vous devrez vous y faire. » lui promit-elle en l'attendant toutefois pour lui tenir les portes ouvertes.

Ginoza, quant à lui dissimula un sourire. On aurait dit qu'il ressentait la même satisfaction qu'avait ressentit Kôgami lorsqu'il avait rencontré Tsunemori. Peut-être Shimotsuki-san serait-elle l'inspecteur qui lui donnerait envie de redevenir un inspecteur à part entière.

Un inspecteur toujours surveillé et chaperonné mais qui pourrait enfin se donner à fond dans une enquête sans avoir à se soucier de la teinte de son psycho-pass ?

_T_T_

Il avait été le premier à proposer cette idée. Tout le monde l'avait d'abord traité de fou avant de revenir un par un vers lui comme le ferait un chiot qui savait qu'il avait fait un bêtise. Son idée, sa vie, ce en quoi il avait foi. Ils lui avaient volé sa vie et voilà ce qu'ils en avaient fait. Ils méritaient d'être punis, plus sévèrement que ceux qu'ils jugeaient car justement, ils s'étaient érigés en juges et bourreaux. Mais cela allait changer.

Pas plus tard que bientôt.

Après des mois et des mois de recherches, il avait enfin son porte-parole, celui qui transmettrait son message et qui lui offrirait le repos tant mérité, mais avant, il lui restait beaucoup de travail.

Des mains mécaniques le sortirent de son socle pour le poser sur des rails qui le mènerait, il le savait, dans cette pièce si sombres, fraîche et où des hauts-parleur disséminerait de la musique douce afin de les endormir. Il entendait déjà les notes langoureuses qui se rapprochaient et sentait la torpeur l'envahir, mais il était trop tôt pour se reposer. Il fallait qu'il fasse encore quelque chose.

Il l'avait bien repérée, cette vidéo. Il avait parfaitement mémorisé le chemin d'accès. En une fraction de seconde, il l'a copia et la transféra dans un drone qui se trouvait à proximité. Insidieusement, il scanna les invites de commandes du petit robot et en rajouta une, absente du registre auparavant.

_ Transférer vidéo 10223 sur profil du locataire du bureau 6 ID 1656328, étage 53_

_Effacer commande, quand exécuté. _

Puis enfin, il goûta au repos bien mérité.

* * *

**NdlA:** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Laissez nous des reviews! On est toujours contents!


	4. Travail en équipe

**Chapitre 4 : Travail en équipe**

Voir l'ex inspecteur Ginoza dans un parc avec des béquilles avait quelque chose d'irréel, se disait Mika. L'air de ne pas y toucher, elle l'observait dans son environnement et le voir dans un contexte détendue, dans un parc avec du monde autour, lui semblait... Incohérent. Il semblait presque normal et ne rien ne laissait deviner quel caractère épouvantable qu'il avait. Il était grand avec une stature tout de même assez imposante pour quelqu'un d'aussi filiforme. Mika trouvait qu'il avait un beau visage, un visage fermé et marqué par ce que la vie lui avait fait subir, mais il restait beau. Du peu qu'elle avait vu, il avait souvent l'air blasé mais ses yeux, eux, étincelaient d'intelligence et elle ne doutait pas qu'à certains moments, ils devaient aussi pouvoir pétiller de malice.

La jeune femme retint un rire lorsqu'elle regarda les béquilles : Celles-ci étaient assez grande pour le supporter mais comme il était grand, elle lui faisait plutôt penser à des échasses. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour se moquer de lui ouvertement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre discrètement une photo, pour quand ce serait le cas. Sans surprise, l'exécuteur se tourna vers elle pile au moment où elle prenait la photo et pour cacher son embarras, la jeune femme afficha un visage neutre en feignant de regarder quelque chose qui se trouvait au delà de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux.

— Je prends des photos pour me souvenir de l'atmosphère des lieux » lui mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de continuer son chemin vers un petit bâtiment situé en bordure du chemin où passaient des sportifs de tous poils : Vélos, roller et joggeurs. Mika les regardait passer avec envie avant de se focaliser sur les lieux...qu'elle oublia encore une fois car ses yeux venaient de tomber sur Ginoza qui observait les rives du lac artificiel d'un air pensif. Elle repris une photo.

« Ça vous plaît de jouer les paparazzis ? lui dit-il sans bouger, tandis que la jeune femme prenait une autre photo.

— Du tout, le détrompa-t-elle. Je trouve que la lumière est belle et vous faites un bon sujet, lui expliqua-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

— Fan de photo ?

— A mes heures. J'aime prendre en photo tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que l'image me semble assez intéressante, lâchât-elle en observant un homme qui promenait son chien.

— Ravi d'apprendre que je fais partie d'un tout et n'importe quoi intéressant, ironisa le jeune homme alors que sa collègue dissimulait un sourire.

— N'est-ce pas ? Donc, reprit-elle. D'après le rapport des drones, les corps des deux premiers animaux ont été retrouvés dans ce parc un peu haut, tandis que les autres ont été déposés dans les trois autres qui ne se trouvent pas loin. Les autres parcs sont semblables à celui-ci, que ce soit en composition ou en superficie.

— Composition ? releva l'exécuteur.

— Oui, des pistes cyclables, des infrastructures pour que les sportifs puissent venir s'entraîner, ainsi qu'un lac artificiel avec une allée damnée pour les joggeurs, quoi ? Demanda Mika qui venait de voir le sourire entendu qu'arborait son collègue.

— Vous parlez comme une professionnelle, Shimotsuki-san.

— Je ne vais pas répondre à cela, se vexa Mika, les lèvres pincées. Bon alors, Monsieur l'Exécuteur, que vous dit ce parc ? lui demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille avait déjà une idée sur les lieux qu'ils étaient en train de visiter, mais elle tenait à connaître l'opinion de son partenaire sur la question avant de lui donner la sienne.

— Ce sont des lieux ouverts, facilement accessibles au public. Les lieux ne sont pas surveillés comme le reste de la ville, releva encore le chien de chasse en montrant d'un signe du menton, le drone solitaire qui passait non loin d'eux. Ils sont par contre relativement fréquentés, ce qui me fait dire que le tueur de chiots doit se sentir plutôt à l'aise et en sécurité dans cet environnement. Donc il doit habiter dans les parages ou ce parc fait partie d'un itinéraire qu'il emprunte souvent, au moins une fois par jour, je dirais.

— Je suis d'accord. Vous n'avez pas remarqué autre chose ? interrogea Sheperd two. Ginoza regarda les personnes qui évoluaient autour d'eux.

— Je vois qu'il y a aussi beaucoup de jeune, dans ce parc. Cela doit vouloir dire que la personne que nous recherchons doit être à l'aise avec eux, proposa le brun.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'un adolescent puisse être à l'origine de ses actions, n'est-ce pas, Ginoza-san.

— Non, je... Je ne pense pas. Effectivement, ça serait possible, mais j'en doute.

— Et pourquoi pas ? insista l'inspecteur. D'après des études effectuées avant l'avènement de la Sybille, les tortures d'animaux seraient révélatrices de comportement psychopathique qui mènent souvent l'individu parvenu à l'âge adulte à devenir un potentiel tueur en série. La pitié et le sens de bien et de mal ancrés en chacun de nous leur étant inconnue. Or, les tueurs en série doivent, comme tout le monde, passer par l'adolescence et si celui-ci en est un, il est seulement particulièrement précoce, affirma Mika en suivant pensivement des yeux un vélo passer.

— Ainsi vous avez étudié la psychologie ? Je pensais que cette matière avait été rayée du planning d'enseignement par la Sybille, releva Gino.

— Elle l'a été. Je viens d'une petite ville qui avait une bibliothèque assez bien pourvue, en ce qui concerne les livres de l'époque dernière. Le fait d'avoir grandi dans un endroit où j'étais la seule enfant a fait que je lisais beaucoup, ce qui est toujours le cas d'ailleurs.

— Le fait est que vous semblez surtout bien plus âgée que vous ne l'êtes en réalité, lorsque vous parlez de cette manière, argumenta Gino. Pour ce qui est de votre avis, il se tient, malheureusement, soupira-t-il. Il me semble que c'est une hypothèse valable mais quelque peu tirée par les cheveux, dit-il d'un air pincé.

— Et heureusement que je suis inspecteur, car je suis sure que si nos positions avaient été inversées, vous n'auriez même pas tenu compte de mon avis, lui dit-elle en souriant d'un air entendu.

— Effectivement. J'aurais surement agi de la sorte. Avant. » admit Ginoza en regardant ailleurs tout en la suivant pour aller poser quelques questions à la personne chargée de l'entretien du parc.

Après une brève discussion avec le gardien du parc, Ginoza et Mika avaient regagnés la voiture pour retrouver Yayoi et Tsunemori et le trajet se déroula dans un silence relativement plaisant.

_T_T_

Sheperd one attendit patiemment que hound three sorte du fourgon. Akane n'avais jamais été fan de ces fourgons qui servaient à véhiculer les exécuteurs. Elle trouvait qu'ils renforçait la disparité existante entre les inspecteurs et les exécuteurs, ce qu'elle trouvait déplorable. C'était des humains, comme elle, et peut-être bien qu'un jour, une affaire la ferait basculer elle aussi, du mauvais côté du dominator. C'était une menace inhérente à la qualité d'inspecteur et Tsunemori l'avait intégrée plus brutalement que ne l'aurait voulu son ancien partenaire. L'inspectrice la plus ancienne de l'unité une soupira lourdement. Elle espérait vraiment que Shimotsuki-san et Ginoza-san pourraient s'entendre, même si leur collaboration n'avait pas commencée sous les meilleurs auspices.

Mais la brune ne se faisait pas autant de soucis qu'elle ne l'aurait du en saisissant d'une main ferme son arme de service dans la voix désincarnée lui emplis bientôt la tête d'informations diverses et variées qu'Akane n'écouta que d'une oreille. De toute façon, elle et Ginoza-san s'étaient quelques fois confrontés durant son apprentissage, mais maintenant, ils pouvaient travailler ensemble sans problème. Tsunemori Akane lissa d'une main pensive, la jupe de son tailleur noir. En fait, le partenaire de Ginoza-san devrait être quelqu'un qui aurait un caractère assez fort pour pouvoir résister aux tendances dictatoriales de l'autre. Mise à part ce travers, le nouvel exécuteur était professionnel, qualifié et plus humble qu'autrefois. Mika-san devrait seulement le cerner pour pouvoir travailler avec lui, et peut-être que la tension qu'Akane ressentait entre ces deux-là n'était-elle pas seulement dues aux circonstances de l'embauche de Shimotsuki... Affaire à suivre.

Akane ne s'en faisait pas trop pour la nouvelle, celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et une personnalité qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Peut-être assez intéressante pour intriguer ce cher placide qu'était l'exécuteur Ginoza... Kunizuka-san, voyant sa supérieur pensive ne fit aucun commentaire et s'arma elle aussi en attendant que sa chef ait fini de réfléchir. Bien que le petit sourire qui avait effleuré les lèvres de l'inspecteur lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Tsunemori Akane avait dû passer beaucoup trop de temps avec Shion qui avait du lui faire un lavage de cerveau façon romans à l'eau de rose. Pauvre Ginoza. S'il n'avait pas été aussi détestable avec la nouvelle depuis l'arrivée de celle-ci, Yayoi aurait presque pu compatir avec lui et lui offrir son aide. Malheureusement pour lui, la musicienne avait décidé de le laisser se débrouiller seul et de profiter, elle aussi du spectacle : Il n'y avait pas de raison !

« Ok, dit Akane. Parles-moi, ordonna-t-elle à Yayoi qui finissait de consulter les données que les drones avaient récoltés sur les lieux avant d'enlever le corps.

— Le corps a été retrouvé par les drones chargés du nettoyage des bennes à ordures, hier soir dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures. Ils ont tous enregistrés sur la plate-forme d'échange et ça a été copié là-dessus, expliqua l'exécutrice en montrant à sa chef la disquette que venait de lui donner le drone qui projetait l'hologramme des ruban de scène de crime. Tu veux que je la fasse lire ?

Akane hocha la tête en se préparant à voir le cadavre, même si elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'y habituer. Yayoi, elle, enfonça la disquette dans une fente prévue à cet effet dans le porteur de dominator. Quelques secondes plus tard, des faisceaux de lumière verte en jaillirent pour reproduire en trois dimensions, la scène de crime qui s'était tenue là.

La scène était désolante, comme on pouvait s'y attendre et fit grimacer l'inspectrice. La benne a ordure était remplies de restes alimentaires, détritus et morceaux d'emballages en tous genres. Une benne à ordure typique de celle d'un restaurant qui ne faisait pas de tri sélectif. Dans leurs malheurs, Yayoi et Akane avaient eus de la chance, que le corps soit frais, car il n'émanait de la benne que les odeurs de saleté habituelle, sans celle de putréfaction qui aurait dû les accompagner si le corps avait passé plus d'un jour dans cette poubelle à ciel ouvert et en plein soleil.

La pauvre femme avait visiblement été battue, étant donné son visage tuméfié et boursouflé, les bleus ressortant beaucoup plus sur sa peau froide qu'ils ne l'auraient fait sur un vivant. Akane avait de la peine pour elle et nota mentalement de demander au médecin légiste de prendre soin du corps, afin que la jeune femme soit rendue à sa famille dans le meilleur état possible. Elle avait été jetée dans cette benne comme une ordure ordinaire, ses membres distordus dans la mort formant un spectacle grotesque qu'Akane était sure de revoir en rêve. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent celui ou celle qui en était responsable, car si celui-ci recommençait comme elle le pressentait, les prochains corps seraient beaucoup plus vilains à voir.

Akane senti que Mika-san et Ginoza-san arrivaient, grâce au changement de posture de Yayoi. Celle-ci s'était tendue avant de se relaxer un petit peu. Akane comprenait ses sentiments. Ginoza-san n'avait jamais été tendre avec eux et la grande brune devait encore lui tenir rancune pour son attitude, même si elle était désolée pour lui. Quant à Akane, elle appréciait Yayoi. Celle-ci était avare de paroles mais elle avait une bonne nature qu'elle dissimulait soigneusement derrière un visage impavide. Être une femme exécuteur ne devait pas être chose facile et le respect de la jeune brune envers son aînée n'en était que plus grand. Elle était contente de la compter dans ses effectifs et peut-être un jour, comme amie. L'inspecteur se tourna vivement vers les deux arrivants.

« Les drones ont nettoyés la scène, mais ils ont tout enregistrés sur disquette et sur le serveur du bureau. Voulez-vous vous jeter un coup d'œil ici, où nous pouvons aller rejoindre Karanomori-san ? Leur demanda-t-elle. Ginoza secoua la tête négativement, tandis que Mika-san posait sans s'en rendre compte, la main sur son ventre.

— Désolée, s'excusa celle-ci. C'est à dire que je viens de manger et que l'odeur...

— Je comprends, lui répondit Akane. Nous pouvons tout aussi bien faire cela du bureau. Nous y serons plus à l'aise et vous évitera de disons...baptiser les chaussures de Ginoza-san. Termina la brune à qui la teinte verdâtre de sa jeune collègue n'avait pas échappée.

Ginoza et Shimotsuki-san, trop contents d'échapper à l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait, s'étaient déjà dirigés vers leur véhicule. L'inspecteur Tsunemori se dirigea vers le fourgon et Yayoi vers l'arrière de celui-ci lorsqu'Akane l'appela devant. Devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune femme, Tsunemori soupira lourdement et lui expliqua son attitude.

— J'en ai marre de devoir vous enfermer comme des criminels à chaque fois.

— C'est pourtant ce que nous somme, répondit placidement la brune.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. En aucun cas vous n'avez tués autrui dans vos intérêts personnels ni aucuns problème psychiques. Vous êtes seulement des personnes qui sont passionnées par ce qu'elles font. C'est tout. Maintenant veux-tu monter dans ce fourgon, que nous puissions y aller ? S'agaça l'inspectrice. Yayoi pinça les lèvres pour ne pas montrer à Akane qu'elle se moquait de sa candeur.

— Oui, chef ! »

_T_T_

Comme le matin même, la pièce était obscure et sentait la cigarette. Les énormes écrans de Karanomori-san suffisaient presque à éclairer la partie du fond, mais l'analyste avait rajouté trois lampes murales qui donnaient à l'ensemble une impression de douceur grâce à la lumière tamisée qu'elles projetaient. La blonde plantureuse les attendait la clope au bec, installée dans son fauteuil ergonomique qui rendait Mika presque jalouse. La compagne de Kunizuka-san ne parut pas se rendre compte de leur arrivée, le silence de la pièce seulement troublé par le tapotement des touches des divers claviers qui jonchaient le large bureau.

Ce fut Tsunemori-san qui se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence, mais la blonde garda le regard rivé sur un de ses écrans.

« Prenez place, mettez-vous à l'aise. Je termine quelque chose et je serais toute à vous, les invita-t-elle, en faisant tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans un cendrier que Mika n'avait pas remarqué de prime abords. La jeune brune prit place aux côtés de sheperd one, tandis que Kunizuka-san prenait le canapé. Ginoza-san, quant à lui préféra rester debout derrière les deux inspectrices.

Des points bleus reliés par des lignes de la même couleur apparaissaient et disparaissaient et lorsqu'ils restaient visibles, il traçaient un entrelacs de ligne complexes. Karanomori-san tapota encore sur plusieurs touches et l'espèce de carte que formaient les différents points, disparût pour être remplacées par les photos crues de la scène de crime.

Mika, qui ne s'y attendait pas, émis un petit hoquet qu'elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler derrière une toux, comme elle y avait pensé au début. Délicates, ses voisines ne firent aucuns commentaires, tandis que l'exécuteur qui se tenait dans son dos se contenta d'un reniflement narquois.

« Désolée, Mika-chan, s'excusa l'analyste en tournant son siège pour se trouver face à eux. J'ai récupéré les données enregistrées par les drones de services concernant l'affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons, exposa-t-elle encore. Je me suis permis de nous mettre en relation avec Willhelmina-chan, pour qu'elle nous parle de la victime elle-même. J'ai pensé que cela serait formateur pour notre jeune recrue, termina la blonde avec un signe de tête vertueux en faveur de Mika qui déglutit péniblement.

Rapidement, la plantureuse jeune femme tapota à nouveau sur ses claviers et l'image d'une pièce immaculée apparut. La pièce dénotait une apparence froide et la table qui tenait leu de mobilier accentuait cette impression : c'était une table d'autopsie sur laquelle reposait un corps.

— Willhelmina...-san ? répéta ladite nouvelle recrue.

— C'est moi, répondit une jeune femme noire au visage souriant qui détonnait dans l'ambiance aseptisée de la salle. Bonjour, je m'appelle Willhelmina Sandoval et je suis le médecin légiste de garde, se présenta-t-elle en s 'éloignant de la webcam afin que les spectateurs puissent la voir en entier.

— En-Enchantée, bégaya Mika, tandis que son interlocutrice étudiait ses collègues.

— Moi de même, Shimotsuki-san, mais appelez-moi Will. Yayoi, Akane, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez l'air de vous porter à merveille ! salua la médecin légiste alors que les deux autres femmes la saluaient à leur tour.

— Pourrions-nous en venir aux faits? S'impatienta Ginoza-san.

— Oh, raillât la jeune femme en secouant sa queue de cheval. Ginoza-san, vous, par contre, auriez besoin de vous décoincer un peu, le taquina-t-elle. Je connais un excellent spécialiste dont je vous enverrais les coordonnées plus tard, lui promit-elle, tandis que Mika se demandait si, avoir la langue acérée, faisait partie des critères de sélection pour les agents féminins du Bureau. Ceci dit, vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas là pour badiner, concéda le médecin en reprenant son sérieux.

— Elle prit la webcam de son ordinateur et la plaçât de manière à ce que tous puissent voir le corps de la jeune femme allongée sur la table. Le corps avait été nettoyé et visiblement, traité avec respect, ce qui rasséréna Mika et lui permit de se concentrer assez pour examiner la dépouille de manière clinique et objective.

— La victime s'appelait Miyako Saiya et comme vous pouvez le voir, sa mâchoire et ses arcades sourcilières ont subis de multiples fractures, exposa Willhelmina-san, en traçant du doigt les marques bleutés sur le visage de la morte. D'après les marques que j'ai pu voir, je suis presque sure que votre suspect les ait faites à mains nues, ce qui a du lui laisser aussi des marques, s'il ne s'est pas cassé une main, leur exposa le médecin.

— Ce qui expliquerait les deux sortes de marques laissées sur les deux faces du visage, compléta Ginoza qui s'était approché de l'écran le plus proche de lui. Par contre, Will-san, je ne vois pas de blessures défensives. Est-ce que vous en avez remarqué sur d'autres parties du corps ?

— Non, mais je peux peut-être l'expliquer, opina la noire. J'ai reçu les résultats des analyses toxicologiques et elle avait consommé pas mal d'alcool avant de se faire agresser. Elle n'a pas dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, expliqua la noire en secouant la tête, désolée pour la victime.

— En même temps, dans notre époque, personne n'est sensé agir de la sorte. Les individus ne se méfient pas comme ils devraient le faire, pour pouvoir se protéger de ceux qui leur voudraient du mal, ajouta Tsunemori-san tandis que Will-san hochait la tête avant de sourire à Akane.

— Et moi, je me demande encore comment tu fais pour garder un psycho-pass clair avec des opinions pareilles, lui dit-elle sur un ton taquin, ce qui laissait penser que ce devait être une plaisanterie habituelle entre elles.

— Je ne m'occupe pas de corps morts à longueur de journée, moi rétorqua Akane qui sourit néanmoins. Cela dit, pour l'avoir frappé ainsi, il devait être en colère, vraiment en colère, donc les scanners de rue auraient dus le déceler, or ça n'a pas été le cas, ce qui ne laisse qu'une seule option. Du moins, une seule option raisonnable, compléta Sheperd One après une pause.

— On peut tromper les scanners, expliqua Shion à Mika qui fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pour cela, il suffit d'être sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque qui a un effet relaxant sur le sujet. L'alcool pourrait être utilisé mais pas sans avoir testé avant. Je pencherais plutôt sur un relaxant musculaire, ou un psychotrope.

— Je suis d'accord, dit Mika en hochant la tête. Un produit relaxant aurait été plus sûr, pour le suspect, car l'alcool a aussi tendance à augmenter l'agressivité de certaines personnes. Mais il est étonnant qu'il ait pu laisser transparaître autant de rage sans avoir été arrêté, au moins, par des drones pour se voir conseiller une thérapie à cause d'un psycho-pass assez sombre, non ? Même sous relaxant, j'ai du mal à croire que personne ne l'ait repéré, termina Mika en interrogeant sa sempaï du regard.

— En effet, il va falloir se pencher aussi là-dessus, répondit Akane d'un air sombre. Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Akane à l'intention de Will.

— S'il l'a frappé violemment, ce n'est pas ça qui la tuée, les informa Will. Le suspect l'a étranglée et elle a mis du temps à mourir car il a eu des difficultés à utiliser ses deux mains, termina sombrement Will-san avant de recouvrir le corps de la morte avec le draps blanc qui en cachait le reste.

— Pourtant les marques autour du cou ne sont pas bien grandes, intervint Yayoi qui jusque là, s'était tue.

— C'est ce que je me disais aussi, acquiesça Will-san.

— Donc il a de petites mains, était en colère, et tue des chiots, compléta Ginoza-san, d'une voix sérieuse qui donna l'envie à Mika de se retourner pour voir si son visage était en accord avec ses paroles.

— Je dirais plutôt qu'il est jeune, que ce soit physiquement, mentalement ou les deux. Qu'il devait être drogué et sûrement en colère et sujet à une thérapie mentale préventive, le reprit Mika, agacée.

— Et c'est un sadique, termina Yayoi pour compléter la description.

— Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ? Leur demanda Willhelmina.

— Non, merci Will, dit Akane.

— OK. Appelez-moi si vous faites une soirée fille ! Rajouta Willhelmina avant de couper la communication sans attendre de réponse.

— D'accord, donc elle est morte étranglée, résuma Tsunemori-san en se levant pour se trouver debout devant son équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre sur la victime ?

— Apparemment, d'après les registres de ses communications, sa famille était loin d'elle, ce qui explique aussi que Will aura du temps pour soigner le corps. Personne n'a remarqué sa disparition et seule sa voisine s'est plaint parce que le chien n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer dans son appartement.

— Hum, dit tout haut Mika. Elle était seule et travaillait seule, ce qui en faisait une cible de choix pour le tueur.

— Nous les appelons suspects, la corrigea Ginoza, machinalement, alors que Tsunemori-san se tourna vers elle afin d'arrondir les angles avec Mika qu'elle sentait sur la brêche.

— Oui. En les appelant ainsi, même entre nous, on s'habitue à utiliser ce terme, ce qui évite de faire des lapsus en public ou devant la famille des victimes qui ne sont pas encore au courant que leur proche a été assassiné, lui expliqua-t-elle. Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec toi, la victime devait représenter une cible facile.

— C'est noté, promit Mika.

— J'ai positionné les mutilations d'animaux et le meurtre de Miyako Saiya sur une carte, leurs dit Shion en affichant une carte géographique de la ville. J'ai pensé que ça vous aiderait à y voir plus clair, expliqua la blonde qui se renfonça dans son fauteuil en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

— C'était donc ça que tu faisais quand on est arrivés ? Demanda Yayoi avec un demi sourire.

— Oui, lui confirma Shion avec un clin d'œil. Donc, les points bleus sont les mutilations et là, en rouge, c'est la scène de crime, indiqua l'analyste. Dites, vous voyez ce que je vois ? Leurs demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil relevé.

— Oui, répondit Ginoza en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'avais remarqué, aussi. Les mutilations d'animaux se sont produites dans une zone bien ciblée, tandis que le meurtre de Saiya-san est à l'opposé de la ville, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! S'agaçait le brun.

— Le bus, chuchota Mika effarée de comprendre pourquoi le suspect avait changé de zone géographique.

— Pardon ? Releva Ginoza-san, les sourcils toujours froncés.

— Les lignes de bus, expliqua Mika avant de tapoter son communicateur pour leur envoyer le document qu'elle avait téléchargé ce matin même pour étudier les lignes de transport en commun pour joindre son lieu de travail et son appartement. Vous voyez, là ? La ligne turquoise croise exactement...

— Exactement la zone où les animaux ont été retrouvés et l'endroit où la femme a été retrouvée, compléta Yayoi, la mine sombre.

— Donc il torture des animaux près de chez lui et traverse la ville pour aller tuer son premier humain, énonça Akane d'une voix rauque.

— Un sadique chanceux, compléta Mika qui fit s'étonner les autres une nouvelle fois.

— Pourquoi chanceux ? Lui demanda Shion qui avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

— J'ai dit chanceux, s'expliqua Mika rougissante, parce que je passe devant ce quartier pour venir et rentrer et il me semble que c'est un quartier plutôt...

— Mal-famé ? Proposa Shion.

— Chaud ? Demanda Ginoza-san

— Je voulais dire «animé», répliqua Mika les sourcils à nouveau froncés. Quelques uns de mes voisins y travaillent et ne correspondent pas à l'idée que vous vous en faites, termina la jeune femme en pinçant les lèvres.

— Depuis le début de l'enquête, Mika, elle, se posait une question qui la turlupinait et elle désirait qu'on éclaire sa lanterne. Ainsi, la jeune femme décida qu'elle ne risquait rien en demandant aux personnes présentes, de lui donner une réponse.

— Dites, je me demandais... dit-elle d'une voix hésitante aux autres qui s'étaient levés pour prendre congés avant qu'elle ne parle.

— Ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une...Professionnelle du plaisir ? Demanda-t-elle. Tsunemori étouffa un rire dans sa main pendant que Yayoi et Shion la toisaient d'un air goguenard qui ne disait rien qui vaille à l'inspectrice en second. Ginoza, lui, se passât brièvement le doigt sur l'arrête du nez, dans un geste machinal, en lâchant un soupir. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Mika fut étonnée lorsque ce fut lui répondit pendant que les femmes, elles, s'évitaient du regard.

— Une professionnelle du plaisir est une personne qui fait pour les autres, moyennant finance, ce qu'un hologramme sensuel ne peut pas faire.

— Un hologramme sens...OH ! réalisa la jeune qui devint rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle comprit l'allusion.

— Elle est mignonne, s'extasia Shion qui allait manifestement en dire plus mais elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau sans frapper.

_T_T_

Kasei Joshu les observa un a un. Il travaillaient manifestement sur l'affaire qu'elle leur avait confiée ce matin même, et semblaient en pleine discussion. Hélas, le travail n'attendait pas et elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Kasei-dono ? Demanda Tsunemori qui s'était tendue à l'entrée de sa supérieure dans le bureau enfumé.

— Bonjour. Je tenais à vous voir pour diverses raisons, la première étant de venir me présenter à l'inspecteur Shimotsuki et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Je m'appelle Kasei Joshu et suis votre supérieure hiérarchique directe, même si l'inspecteur Tsunemori est deux grades au-dessus de vous, expliqua la vielle femme, pendant que Mika s'inclinait profondément devant la femme à lunette.

— Enchantée de vous connaître ! Récita Mika

— Vous avez parlé de diverses raisons, Kasei-san ? S'impatienta Ginoza-san sous le regard effrayé de Mika qui venait de se redresser.

— Effectivement, répondit Kasei. La deuxième raison pour laquelle je suis venue voir voir, est que je souhaiterais recevoir vos rapports à tous sur l'affaire dont vous vous êtes occupé hier soir. Le mère de l'enfant que vous avez ramenée a été placée en centre d'isolement pour l'instant, mais le beau-père de l'enfant qui devait suivre une thérapie mentale est introuvable.

— Comment ? S'exclama Mika qui se mordit la joue lorsque sa chef la dévisagea d'un regard froid.

— Oui. Entre le moment où vous l'avez arrêté et son dépôt à l'hôpital, il s'est perdu et est depuis, introuvable. Les informa-t-elle en étudiant attentivement le visage de chacun des membre de l'unité une, membres qui s'empressèrent de hocher la tête et de promettre à la directrice qu'elle aurait ses rapports sous peu.

La dame grise retint un soupir inutile et se décida à leur donner la dernière information qu'elle avait eue concernant leur enquête, afin de pouvoir retourner à ses propres dossiers.

— Des promeneurs viennent de retrouver un corps dans une benne à ordure.

— Encore un ? S'exclama Mika.

— Oui. La jeune femme a été battue et étranglée, mais le corps présente de nouvelles marques.

— De quel genre ? Interrogea Ginoza, mal à l'aise.

— Je préfère vous laisser en juger par vous-même. »

La supérieure de Tsunemori Akane et Shimotsuki Mika n'en dit pas plus et sortit du bureau sans plus paroles.

Le claquement de ses talon haut résonnèrent longtemps dans les couloirs déserts.


	5. Nouvelles connaissances

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles connaissances.**

A la fin du débriefing, Mika souhaitait faire un tour pour s'aérer la tête et prendre l'air afin de chasser pour un temps, la vision de la jeune femme morte qui ne semblait seulement avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle. Elle sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le centre ville à pied.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas la ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.

Trop de monde, trop de voitures, trop de drones et trop de grattes-ciels qui lui cachaient le ciel et absorbaient la lumière du soleil. Elle croisait beaucoup de gens, en marchant sans but dans les rues proches du bureau, mais personne n'attirait son attention. De la même manière, personne ne la dévisageait et elle n'était même pas sure qu'ils la voyaient.

Shimotsuki-san étouffa ce sentiment d'oppression et décida de continuer de sa balade pour passer sa pause déjeuner. Tsunemori-san et Ginoza-san l'avaient bien sûr invités à se joindre à eux, mais Mika ne voulait pas déranger. Elle avait toujours détesté cela par-dessus tout : se sentir de trop.

Enfant, Mika avait grandi dans des bases militaires, et étaient souvent entourée par d'autres enfants de militaires comme son père. Ils était devenus amis, par la force des choses et elle avait apprécié d'avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter sa journée et ses petits tracas. Lorsque sa mère l'avait ensuite inscrite à l'internat de l'Académie Ouso, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec deux jeunes filles qui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance : Ookuburo Yoshika et Kawarazaki Kagami. Mais les deux jeune femmes qu'elles étaient alors, se connaissaient déjà depuis l'enfance et avait développés une amitié presque exclusive, ce qui avait fait que Mika s'était souvent sentie exclue en leur compagnie.

A ce souvenir, la brune ne parvint pas à retenir le lourd soupir qui exprima son ressentiment.

« Tout ça ? Dit une voix moqueuse qui venait de sur sa droite, dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

— Qui est là ? demanda Mika qui sondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les ténèbres, tout en se tenant sur ses gardes. Une silhouette filiforme dotée de longs cheveux remua dans l'ombre avant que la personne ne sorte dans la rue éclairée où se trouvait Mika. Celle-ci, en voyant à quoi ressemblait son interlocuteur, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de réussir à maîtriser sa surprise car la personne qu'elle avait prise pour une femme était en fait...Un homme.

— Allons, allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu d'homme qui porte les cheveux longs ? la réprimanda-t-il gentiment Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune et jolie femme comme toi, soupire à fendre l'âme en déambulant dans les rues ? »

Le jeune homme, qui s'était rapproché, s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur de la rue et la poussa sur le côté pour qu'elle ne gène pas les gens qui marchaient d'un pas pressé sur le trottoir. Mika, pendant ce temps étudiait la personne qui se tenait devant elle et qui se laissait détailler sans broncher.

Mise à part les cheveux longs et sa silhouette qui aurait rendue jalouse un mannequin, son interlocuteur semblait être tout à fait viril et il aurait presque pu être au goût de Mika, si ce n'était sa tenue vestimentaire. La chemise blanche ouverte sur une poitrine dotée de poils bouclés à peine couverte par un jabot, ainsi que le pantalon en patte de souris de couleur noir le faisait détonner dans la foule qui peuplait la rue. Mais quelque chose dans son expression inspirait confiance à Mika, qui fronça les sourcils.

— Excusez-moi, mais... En quoi mes soupirs vous intéressent-ils ? demanda suspicieusement la jeune femme en plissant les yeux pour observer plus attentivement son vis-à-vis, qui lui fit un sourire en touchant le bord d'un chapeau imaginaire.

— Jeune fille, je ne vous espionnais pas. Je sortais simplement les poubelles lorsque votre soupir excédé m'a presque assourdi, narra-t-il en faisant une courbette que Mika trouva aussi démodée que charmante, ce qui la fit pouffer.

— Oh, vous travaillez tout près, alors ?

— Oui, juste là, gente dame, lui dit-il en indiquant une porte que l'on ne remarquait qu'en passant devant, car celle-ci était cachée par une grande arche. Une grande arche qui semblait aussi déplacée dans l'architecture du quartier, que la tenue vestimentaire de la personne qui l'invita à le suivre et lui tint la porte ouverte. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter : Je m'appelle Toshi Tsunaoka et suis le patron de cette modeste auberge, se présenta-t-il en lui indiquant d'un geste le panneau qui portait le nom de ladite auberge : _La maison du Combattant._

Les deux colonnes qui formaient une petite avancée sur le trottoir semblaient faites en pierre. Un toit en V inversé les chapeautait, formant un seuil for sympathique que Mika admira sans s'en cacher. Passé les colonnes, on pouvait voir un petit couloir qui donnait sur une double porte dotée de vitraux dans les tons d'orange qui donnait un aspect chaud et convivial à l'entrée de la première auberge qu'elle voyait de sa vie. Habitué des lieux, l'homme lui tint la porte et l'invita à entrer. La nouvelle inspectrice n'avait pas vraiment le temps de traîner, mais elle n'était pas si éloignée du bureau, car il se trouvait à moins de deux rues de là et elle pouvait au moins visiter, se disait-elle.

— Puis-je vous offrir à boire ou de quoi vous restaurer? lui demanda l'homme qui avait pris place derrière le comptoir et s'était saisi d'un torchon pour essuyer un bar impeccable.

— Pourquoi vous faites ça, l'interrogea Mika en prenant néanmoins place sur une chaise haute, au bar.

— Vous m'avez semblé perdue et découragée, je me suis donc dit que si je vous invitais ici, peut-être que je découvrirait un moyen de vous rendre le sourire ? badina-t-il en lui montrant un bouteille de cointreau, qu'elle refusa d'un signe de tête.

— Je ne bois pas, merci. Mais si vous avez quelque chose à grignoter, je ne dirais pas non, confia-t-elle à l'aubergiste qui lui fit un grand sourire de contentement.

— Avec plaisir ! Ne me dites rien et laissez moi faire, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! s'exclama-t-il en passant dans la cuisine qui se trouvait derrière le bar et s'affairant aussitôt derrière les fourneaux flambant neufs. Il semblait être seul dans l'auberge, mais elle doutait qu'il le reste longtemps, étant donné la masse de travail que représentait la gestion d'un établissement tel que celui-ci.

— Vous travaillez seul ?

— Pour l'instant oui. Je viens de m'installer et ce n'est pas encore ouvert, mais vous êtes ma première cliente, expliqua-t-il avec de grands renforts de bruits de casseroles avant de lui faire signe de passer derrière pour qu'ils puissent discuter plus à leur aise. Avant, j'avais un travail plutôt stressant et mon coefficient de criminalité augmentait de manière alarmante, racontait le brun en maniant un couteau avec une dextérité qui rendit Mika nerveuse. J'ai donc décidé de changer de voie et de réaliser mon rêve, lui racontait-il en balançant dans la casserole les aromates qu'il venait de couper finement d'un souple mouvement de couteau.

— Ouvrir une auberge? s'étonna Mika.

— Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? confirma le cuisinier en lui lançant un regard rieur. Dans mon ancien travail, je ne voyais que des gens malheureux, poursuivit-il en faisant revenir les herbes et de fines tranches de viandes qui dégageaient une odeur qui mettait l'eau à la bouche de Mika. J'ai toujours voulu tenir une auberge, accueillir les gens, leur faire plaisir et les voir repartir de chez moi repus et le sourire aux lèvres...

L'homme avait l'air vraiment convaincu et son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Aussi Mika se permit un sourire avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant son impolitesse.

— Je suis désolée ! Je ne me suis pas présentée !

— Oh ? Pas de soucis pour ça, mademoiselle. Loin de moi l'idée de vous harceler de question, j'attendais simplement que vous vous sentiez assez en confiance pour que vous vous présentiez de vous-même.

— Je m'appelle Shimotsuki Mika, se présenta la jeune femme en s'inclinant bas. Je. Je préférais ne pas vous dire où je travaille, est-ce que c'est gênant ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux inquiets.

— Pas du tout, rit le brun en vidant d'un élégant geste le contenu de son ustensile dans une petite assiette qu'il lui montra du regard avant de l'inciter à le suivre dans la salle à manger. Chacun a droit à son jardin secret et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vous en voudrais pour ça, continuait l'homme en l'installant à une table près du comptoir. Le grand brun rit doucement à une pensée qu'il ne partagea pas avec sa convive. Convive qui avait attaqué son assiette sans plus de cérémonie, ni de tracas, au grand plaisir de l'hôte.

— C'est drôlement, bon ce truc ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bafouilla tant bien que mal Mika en regardant le cuisinier les yeux ronds.

— Ah, ça... Si vous êtes une gentille fille et que vous finissez votre assiette, je vous le dirais ! Lui répondit énigmatiquement le gérant de l'établissement qui leva les mains aux ciel en guise de protestation contre le regard suspicieux de la jeune inspecteur de la DCPJ, qui avait arrêté de manger. Du bœuf ! Ce n'est rien que du bœuf !

Mika, rassurée et quelque peu satisfaite d'avoir réussi à intimider l'aubergiste, repris son entreprise d'aspiration de nourriture sous l'œil goguenard de Tsunaoka Toshi, pas dupe pour un sous.

— Votre travail vous cause du soucis, hein ? Le secret, avec les jobs pénibles, c'est qu'il faut savoir décompresser de temps en temps et surtout. Surtout, savoir décrocher quand il en est encore temps, croyez-moi. conseilla le brun, tandis que Mika se contentait de hocher la tête, avant d'avaler une énorme bouchée qu'elle fit descendre avec un grand verre.

— Ce n'est pas...Seulement à cause du travail, que je soupirais, tout à l'heure, rectifia Mika en terminant son assiette. Toshi, lui, ne bronchait pas et attendait que son compagne se confie. Je viens d'arriver en ville pour un nouveau travail et j'ai toujours préféré la campagne. Ce que vous avez vu était seulement de la nostalgie.

— Ah...la campagne, releva Toshi qui s'accouda sur le bar, le menton dans les mains. Une jolie destination pour les vacances, mais pas question pour moi d'y vivre.

— Vous n'aimez pas la campagne ? S'étonna Mika avec un petit sourire.

— Du tout ! C'est la campagne qui ne m'aime pas ! Tous ces arbres, cette nature, ce silence... Je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer ! J'aime bien trop la ville, ses murmures, son bruit de fond, ses ruelles ce monde et cette agitation me manqueraient cruellement.

— Un vrai citadin, en somme ! Le taquina Mika avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur son communicateur. Mince ! Il est déjà si tard ! Oh, Tsunaoka-san, je suis désolée je dois m'en aller ! Combien vous dois-je pour ce repas ? Lui demanda une inspectrice paniquée à l'idée d'arriver en retard au bureau qui se levait déjà et cherchait l'icône de sa carte de crédit sur son communicateur.

— Bah, vous êtes ma première cliente, donc c'est la maison qui offre. Par contre, si vous ne finissez pas trop tard, peut-être pourriez-vous passer dîner ici ? Ou prendre un dîner à emporter chez vous ? Je dois recevoir mon peut-être futur cuisinier et comme vous avez goutté ma cuisine, je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

— Ce soir ? Euh... hésita la jeune femme qui se demandait si l'aubergiste n'était pas en train de lui conter fleurette.

— Ne vous sentez pas obligée et je n'ai que des intentions louables. Je pourrais vous parler plus en détail de mes goût en matière de hum...partenaires, mais je préfère remettre cela à plus tard, sans compter que vous êtes pressée. Enfin, passez ce soir, si le cœur et votre estomac vous en dit, voici une des brochures que j'ai fait faire pour l'ouverture, termina-t-il en lui mettant un dépliant dans les mains tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie confuse.

— Je...

— Pas de soucis ! Lui répéta-t-il. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez, sur ce, bonne après-midi, Mika-chan ! »

L'inspecteur regarda la porte close éberluée avant que son communicateur n'émette un petit bip qui annonçait la réception d'un message.

_' Sommes sur le départ. Merci de vous hâter. '_

Mika retint un sifflement de chat sauvage. Ce type était vraiment... Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Même par messages texte, il arrivait à la faire se sentir coupable et elle détestait ça.

Vraiment.

Elle vérifia sa coiffure dans la vitre qui ornait la porte de l'auberge et fonça au bureau de la sécurité publique sans un regard en arrière.

_T_T_

« Elle te plait. affirma un homme aussi haut que large, qui descendait du premier étage de l'auberge des combattants, lourdement chargé.

— Oui, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, lui répondit Toshi qui s'empressa d'aller l'aider. Bon sang Harold, tu aurais pu m'appeler pour t'aider à descendre tout ça !

— Après vous avoir écouté parler, elle me fait penser à Bianca, lui répondit ledit Harold, ignorant la fin de la phrase de l'autre.

— A moi aussi, admit Toshi le visage voilé de tristesse. Quand je l'ai vu soupirer d'un air excédé dans la rue, ça m'a fait tout drôle.

— Hum... dit seulement le grand blond. Alors comme ça, tu me fais passer mon entretien d'embauche cet après-midi ? le reprit le grand qui ne voulait pas laisser passer l'occasion de taquiner son ami sur son invitation à dîner déguisée.

— Oh, la ferme ! »

Le cuisinier de l'Auberge des Combattants partit dans un grand rire qui résonna dans tout la salle à manger et la cuisine attenante.

_T_T_

La deuxième scène de crime n'était éloignée de la première que de quatre rues et, fait étonnant, aucun attroupement ne se trouvait aux alentours. Les drones avaient quadrillés le secteur et avaient installés les rubalises holographiques plusieurs mètres en aval de la ruelle où leur équipe devait se rendre. En descendant de voiture, Mika soupira et pris quelques secondes pour s'étirer et se préparer psychologiquement : Toshi-san s'était donné du mal pour lui donner quelque chose de bon à manger et elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses efforts en régurgitant son repas sur la scène de crime quelques minutes plus tard.

La ruelle était large et donnait sur une voie sans issue. Les murs de briques des bâtiments qui les entouraient étaient délavés par les élément et donnaient au tout une sensation de froid, de vieux et d'abandonné ce qui était atypique dans une ville où les immeubles et grattes-ciels poussaient comme des champignons. Willhelmina-san émergea comme un lutin, d'une encoche latérale avec un visage fermé, mais qui s'éclaira lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

Elle portait une combinaison étanche bleu nuit, imperméable et qui portait l'écusson du bureau, ce qui faisait ressortir son grand sourire. Elle leur fit signe de la rejoindre de ses mains gantées de bleu et rebroussa chemin. Suivant Kunizuka-san et Tsunemori-san, Mika essayait de ne pas respirer trop fort, de peur de se donner des hauts le cœur et toute à sa respiration appliquée, elle ne fit pas attention à la bouteille en verre qui se trouvait par terre et sur laquelle elle glissa.

Un main ferme la retint et lui permit de regagner son équilibre, ce qui lui épargna la honte de faire un grand écart dans la ruelle. Mais cette main secourable ne réjouissait pas plus que cela la brune car elle savait bien à qui appartenait cette main. Penaude et agacée, elle se tourna vers Ginoza pour le remercier et recevoir dignement ses remarques acerbes.

Remarques qui ne vinrent jamais.

« Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. Cette ruelle à l'air d'avoir été effacée de l'itinéraire des drones qui assurent le ramassage des ordures et on ne sait pas ce qui a pu trainer ici, la prévint-il seulement, avant de se remettre à marcher d'un pas sûr malgré ses béquilles. Agréablement surprise, la jeune femme reprit sa progression et ce fut avec un certain amusement qu'elle nota que l'exécuteur gardait une allure qu'elle pourrait facilement tenir et qu'il jetait de temps en temps un regard en arrière pour voir si elle le suivait bien.

'_Quelle ironie..._'

Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent au cul-de-sac où les attendait Willhelmina-san qui restait à l'écart du corps pour laisser les drones scanner la scène de crime. Et ils purent découvrir la scène dans son ensemble. La jeune femme avait été, comme la première, abandonnée dans une position déshonorante, comme une poupée usagée qu'on avait jetée. Son beau visage était boursouflé et il n'y avait aucune parcelle de peau qui avait été épargné par les coups. L'assassin l'avait laissé en sous-vêtements, comme pour la salir encore plus, mais il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Mika, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

« Je crois que la jeunette a remarqué avant vous... annonça Willhelmina avec un hochement de tête approbateur à l'intention de Mika qui reprit son observation du corps de la victime.

— Sur le premier corps, il n'y avait pas de brûlures de cigarettes, indiqua Mika à Tsunemori-san qui se pencha à son tour.

— Il lui a brûlé les tétons, observa-t-elle.

— Et l'intérieur des cuisses, compléta Mika.

— Il y a des marques de ligatures ici, et ici, les informa Willhelmina-san en leur montrant lesdites marques sur les chevilles et aux poignets.

— Est-ce qu'elle a été violée ? Demanda Ginoza-san sans grand espoir.

— Et bien, je ne pourrais être certaine qu'après des examens plus poussés mais vu les bleus qu'elle a sur les cuisses, cela ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit Willhelmina pendant que Kunizuka-san et Tsunemori-san prenaient sa place pour observer attentivement le corps.

— Pourquoi cachez-vous votre colère, Willhelmina-san ? Demanda Mika qui observait attentivement la noire en ôtant ses gants,

— Je ne suis pas _en colère_, Shimotsuki-san nia le médecin légiste, mais Mika ne fut pas dupe.

— Les muscles de votre cou sont tendus et vous serrez tellement les lèvres que malgré votre hâle, je le vois, répondit encore Mika. Désolée, cela ne me regarde pas et si vous voulez m'envoyer sur les roses ne vous en privez pas, s'excusa la jeune inspectrice. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en présence de personne que cachent leur sentiments, s'expliqua encore la bleue sans voir le sourire qui était réapparut sur les lèvres de la médecin.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vous envoyer sur les roses. Vous vous méprenez seulement sur les émotions qui vous avez lues sur moi, expliqua-t-elle à une Mika qui se garda bien de répondre. Non, je ne suis pas _en colère, j_e suis _furieuse, _précisa la noire en expirant longuement. Je suis furieuse que malgré le système Sybille, des personnes s'octroient encore le droit de faire subir de telles atrocités à d'autres êtres humains. Je suis furieuse après les femmes de notre époque qui comptent sur leur mari pour subvenir à leur besoin et les protéger de tout. Je suis furieuse que ces deux femmes soient mortes. Mais ce qui me rends encore plus furieuse, c'est le fait que personne ne se soient rendu compte que ces deux femmes avaient disparues, termina-t-elle en expirant profondément une nouvelle fois. Je m'excuse pour cette diatribe, mais il fallait que ça sorte ! S'excusa la jeune femme.

— Y a pas de problème, Willhelmina-san, lui répondit Mika en souriant. Ça me rassure, au contraire, poursuivit-elle. Je commençais à croire que vous étiez un humanoïde, plaisanta la jeune femme.

— Oh, non, Shimotsuki-san, je ne suis pas un humanoïde. Je crois que vous me confondez avec Ginoza-kun, répondit-elle en montrant l'exécuteur du doigt. Celui-ci l'ignora purement et simplement, se contentant de poursuivre son examen du corps pendant qu'un drone faisait signe à Will qu'ils avaient terminés. Pour ma part, nous avons finis, avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Non, je pense que c'est bon, répondit Tsunemori-san en consultant Mika du regard. Oui, nous pouvons y aller.

Les drones procédèrent à l'enlèvement du corps, pendant que l'équipe et la médecin légiste se dirigeaient vers leurs voitures garées côte à côte. Willhelmina, qui marchait en arrière avec Mika se mit soudain à pépier.

— Dites les filles, est-ce que ça vous dirait un cinéma suivi d'un repas la semaine prochaine ? proposa-t-elle

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? répondit tranquillement Tsunemori Akane. Shimotsuki-san ?

— Je...Euh. Je vais voir si je peux, balbutia la dernière arrivée surprise que l'invitation s'étende à elle.

— Demande à Shion. C'est elle qui me traîne un peu partout, donc vois avec elle si elle n'avait rien de prévue, lui proposa Kunizuka-san.

Ginoza lui, perdit patience et se dirigea vers son côté du véhicule. Parler de futilités pareilles en sortant d'une scène de crime était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces. Légèrement agacé, il bougonnait dans son coin lorsque sa béquille glissa bruyamment sur une plaque de fer qui constituait le couvercle d'une bouche d'égout. L'ex-inspecteur s'appuya tout de suite sur sa bonne béquille et laissa l'autre glisser sur le fer froid jusqu'à qu'elle rencontre une surface sur laquelle elle avait prise, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Hélas, le bruit avait alerté ses collègues et Mika s'était précipitée pour le retenir, mais il avait réussit à s'en sortir sans l'aide de personne. La jeune femme se dit in petto, qu'elle serait prête à se faire pendre plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle avait voulu aider son collègue belliqueux, mais son mouvement n'était pas passé inaperçu, surtout par Willhelmina dont le regard étincela d'une lueur malicieuse. Une fois Ginoza dans la voiture, Willhelmina commençât à taquiner sa nouvelle collègue.

— Comment trouvez-vous notre délicieux mais si sombre exécuteur?

Mika la regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le médecin légiste la charriait avec Ginoza-san. Le jeune femme soupira d'agacement.

— Je trouve qu'il est énervant, trop coincé et condescendant. Est-ce que ça répond à votre question ?

Willhelmina éclata de rire avant de tapoter avec compassion, l'épaule de la jeune femme.

— Il est très difficile d'approche, et c'était pire lorsqu'il était inspecteur, mais maintenant, il a mi de l'eau dans son vin, Shimotsuki-san, lui apprit Willhelmina. Devenir exécuteur l'a comme qui dirait, libéré. Peut-être est-ce le fait de ne pas à avoir à surveiller son psycho-pass en permanence, maintenant qu'il est passé de l'autre côté. Il doit se rendre compte qu'être un criminel latent n'est pas si mal, après tout, termina pensivement la noire, tandis que le brune la dévisageait les yeux ronds : c'était la première fois que l'on lui disait quelque chose de la sorte et quelque chose disait à la jeune femme que peu de personnes seraient suceptible d'apprécier une telle franchise sur le sujet.

— On dirait...hésita Mika qui ne savait si elle pouvait dire le fond de sa pensée ou pas, mais après tout, son interlocutrice avait elle-même lancé le sujet, donc la jeune femme estimait qu'elle pouvait lui posait la question qui la tracassait. On dirait que vous savez de quoi vous parlez. Énonça-t-elle d'une traite en jetant un regard furtif vers Tsunemori-san et Kunizuka-san qui montaient elles aussi en voiture. Willhelmina, elle, sourit avec une tendresse dans le regard qui rappelle à Mika celui qu'elle même avait, en pensant à son grand-père.

— Mon père était criminel latent, lorsqu'il a rencontré ma mère, narra son aînée. Ils se sont plus tout de suite et ma mère à emménagé avec lui dans le quartier haute surveillance, qui leur étaient réservé. Je suis née là-bas quelques années plus tard et j'ai grandi avec des criminels, si l'on peut dire.

— Je vois, murmura la nouvelle inspectrice.

— Et ça n'a jamais influé sur mon psycho-pass... » conclut le médecin avant de prendre congés sans plus de cérémonie.

_T_T_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au bureau et Mika réfléchissait toujours aux paroles de sa nouvelle collègue.

Qu'avait-elle voulut dire par là ? Que les criminels latents pouvaient être des personnes tout à fait fréquentable ? Mais cela, la jeune femme le savait déjà. Alors quoi ? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant un regard étonné et légèrement agacé de son partenaire.

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui vous énerve à ce point ? Demanda Ginoza qui se posait tout de même des questions.

— Hein ? Sursauta Mika. Bien sur que non, le détrompa-t-elle. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup à penser et que les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment, se désola-t-elle.

— Écoutez, Shimotsuki-san...

— C'est Mika, corrigea-t-elle.

— Écoutez, M-Mika, se reprit-il avec difficulté. Ce que je m'apprête à dire m'étonne moi-même, mais, si vous avez besoin de parler, je peux me dévouer. Je ne suis pas un ogre, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, termina-t-il avec un demi-sourire surprenant.

— Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger avec des pensées parasites. Quelque chose me tracasse, oui, mais j'aurais le temps d'y penser ce soir, pendant le dîner, lui dit-elle en priant pour que Tsunemori-san et Kunizuka-san n'entendent pas de quoi ils parlaient.

— Comme vous voudrez » dit seulement Ginoza en haussant les épaules du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ses béquilles.

L'inspectrice sourit discrètement avant de reprendre elle aussi sa progression vers le bureau de Karanomori-san. Arrivée à bon port, elle reprit la place qu'elle occupait ce matin même, à côté de Tsunemori-san qui se massait l'arrête du nez.

— Mal de tête, Akane-chan ? Demanda Shion à qui la fatigue de son amie n'avait pas échappée.

— Oui, mais ça ira si on fait vite, la rassura Akane. Est-ce que Will a eu le temps de t'envoyer quelque chose ?

— Oui, répondit Shion en se tournant vers ses écrans. Elle a envoyé un rapport préliminaire et je suis au regret de vous dire que la jeune femme a elle aussi, été violée. Les marques de ligatures que vous avez vu ont été faite ante-mortem, ainsi que les brûlures de cigarette sur la poitrine et à l'intérieur des cuisses.

Mika fit la grimace, tandis que Tsunemori-san soupirait.

— On a donc quelque chose de nouveau, avec ses brûlures de cigarettes, ce qui indiquerait soit un changement de mode opératoire, soit l'arrivée d'une seconde personne, raisona Ginoza.

— D'après ce que l'on a pu tirer du premier corps, le suspect doit être jeune physiquement ou mentalement, si ce n'est les deux, résuma Yayoi d'un voix posée. Mais cette manière de procéder est...bizarre, c'est pourquoi je pencherais plus pour l'arrivée d'une deuxième personne, même si cette hypothèse est assez invraisemblable. Akane ?

— Deux suspect opérant ensemble me paraissent à moi aussi invraisemblable, mais c'est certainement déjà plus crédible qu'un changement de modus opérandi. Mika-san ?

— Hum, réfléchit Mika. Je suis du même avis. De plus, pour se procurer des cigarettes, il faut avoir de l'argent, un travail et l'âge légal pour pouvoir s'en procurer sans attirer l'attention. J'ai remarqué aussi, que le corps semblait mieux traité dans le sens où il est plus propre et que sur celui-ci, on dirait que le suspect à pris soin d'effacer les traces de son passage, ce qui n'était pas le cas sur la première scène de crime.

— A quoi pensez-vous précisément, Shimotsuki-san ? demanda Ginoza.

Le jeune homme avait bien remarqué que sa partenaire était pensive et il n'avait peut-être pas encore le flair de son père ou de Kôgami, mais il sentait que la jeune femme tenait quelque chose.

— C'est une idée comme ça, comment je le ressens, du moins, mais pour moi, on dirait que l'on a affaire a un couple Maître/Élève, s'expliqua Mika d'une voix mal assurée tandis que toutes les personnes présentes s'absorbaient dans leur pensées pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Si je suis votre raisonnement, reprit Ginoza, une relation comme vous venez de la décrire inclus qu'il y a un dominant et un dominé. Etant donné que le premier suspect est jeune, il se pourrait que l'autre soit plus âgé ou bien quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que le premier. Reste à trouver comment ces deux personnes se sont rencontrées, termina-t-il en consultant Tsunemori-san su regard.

— Je suis d'accord.

— OK, je vais donc me pencher là-dessus, ce soir, les informa Shion qui prenait des notes.

— Karanomori-san ? l'interpella Mika.

— Oui ? Répondit la blonde avec gentillesse.

— Pourriez-vous regarder aussi dans les endroits qui proposent des thérapies psychiques ? Si le dominant en est arrivé à ce niveau de violence, je doute qu'il en soit à son premier coup d'essai et il devrait forcément être dans les registres d'un de ces centres, demanda Mika en se demandant si sa manière de procéder était la bonne.

— Excellent, Shimotsuki-san, la félicita Tsunemori-san. C'est une bonne piste, Shion. Peut-être que ces deux-là ce sont rencontrés dans un centre paliatif ?

— D'accord, c'est noté, répéta l'analyste.

— Bien, dit Akane en se levant. Je pense que l'on a pas mal avancé et je suis éreintée. Je rentre. Si vous voulez continuer à travailler un peu, pas de soucis, je voudrais seulement être avertie si vous trouvez quelque chose de sérieux, termina Sheperd one en se frottant le front.

— Vas te coucher avec un bon grog et ça ira mieux demain, lui conseilla Shion qui invitait déjà Kunizuka-san à prendre place à ses côtés.

— Je vais manger quelque chose et j'irais faire des recherches au bureau, les informa Ginoza en emboîtant le pas de Tsunemori-san qui était déjà partie. Shimotsuki-san, si le cœur vous en dit, i manger dans la cafétéria, lui proposa-t-il sans se retourner mais en attendant tout de même une réponse.

La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre. Karanomori-san la regardait avec un air malicieux, Kunizuka-san, elle, ne leur accordait aucune attention, concentrée sur le rapport d'autopsie affiché sur l'écran.

— Merci, Ginoza-san, mais on m'a déjà invité à dîner ce soir, annonça-t-elle, embarassée. Je reviendrais ici aussi, ensuite.

— Bon appétit, alors, lui souhaita l'exécuteur d'un ton raide avant de prendre congés d'un pas martial.

— Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda Mika surprise, aux deux femmes qui restaient.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu Ginoza proposer à manger à quelqu'un d'autre, annonça Yayoi d'une vois atone.

— Ça va être intéressant... » se moqua la blonde et Mika décida de prendre congé elle aussi avant d'entendre la blonde débiter d'autres sornettes.

C'est ainsi que sans le vouloir, Mika se retrouvait à marcher d'un pas tranquille vers La Maison du Combattant en espérant que Toshi-san réussirait à la dérider un peu.


	6. Discussion nocturne et Percée

_**NdlA :**__ Bonjour ! Tout d'abord les remerciements :_

_Shini Jez :__ Comme toujours, je peux toujours compter sur toi pour me débloquer, XD !_

_Chloe :__ Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire ! Voilà la suite._

_Yamamura : __OMG, toutes ses reviews, XD ! Merci merci_

_Et enfin __Arkaline :__ Tu sais déjà combien tes commentaires m'ont fait plaisirs ! Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite._

_Ensuite, le chapitre. Il ne faisait qu'un avec le suivant qui est en cours et que vous devriez avoir sous les quatre jours (peut-être moins) qui suivent. Hélas, il est trop long et je ne veux surtout pas bâcler le prochain chapitre, d'où la coupure. Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Discussion nocturne et percée.**

Il était 21 heures et Shimotsuki Mika traversait d'un pas lent le jardin qui se trouvait devant les bureaux de la DCPJ.

Après avoir quittés ses collègues, la jeune femme avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'accepter la proposition à dîner de son nouvel ami l'aubergiste. Côtoyer de nouvelles personnes lui changerait les idées et elle en avait grand besoin. Ce nouveau travail était certes, une aubaine pour la jeune campagnarde et elle voulait faire ses preuves, mais il c'était aussi, un dur labeur.

Dur dans le sens physique, puisqu'elle n'avait à proprement parler pas d'horaires fixes et pouvait être appelée à tout moment, mais surtout dur d'un point de vue psychologique, étant donné la société dans laquelle ils vivaient. Lors des présentations avec ses collègues, ainsi que durant sa brève discussion avec Tsunemori-san, Mika avait senti que l'inspectrice en chef prêtait attention à la moindre de ses réactions. Commençant à cerner sa sempai, la brune supposait que Tsunemori-san avait dû craindre que le passé de Ginoza ne vienne altérer l'opinion que Mika se ferait de son nouveau partenaire, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

La nouvelle inspectrice de l'unité une était quelqu'un d'avenant et souriante, mais qui aimait aussi s'enfermer parfois dans sa tête, pour réfléchir à des sujets sur lesquels la majeure partie des gens ne se posaient pas de question. Son intégration à la DCPJ n'y avait pas fait exception, ce qui était tout de même compréhensible, lorsqu'on connaissait bien Mika. Curieuse de nature, la jeune diplômée s'était, sitôt son assignation confirmée, plongée dans des recherches sur le département : Le rôle du département dans la société, la composition de sa hiérarchie, les infrastructures qui leur étaient dédiées, ainsi que tous les moyens qui leur étaient alloués pour faire régner le calme et la justice dans ce monde aux apparences parfaites.

Parfait en apparence, car un monde sans inégalités était une utopie, et que si leur société était devenue un modèle mondial, il n'en restait pas moins que la médaille avait un revers bien sombre, d'après la jeune femme, qui prenait l'ascenseur pour retourner voir si Karanomori-san et Kunizuka-san étaient disponibles pour quelques recherches auxquelles elle avait pensé pendant le dîner. Avoir vécu à l'étranger durant sa prime jeunesse avec ses parents lui avait permit de découvrir d'autres cultures, différente de ce qu'elle avait connut à la suite du décès de son père, et si ces cultures étaient différentes, il y avait du bon et du mauvais dans chacune d'elle.

Ce que Mika n'aimait pas dans celle-ci, c'était la tendance générale des habitants de ce pays à porter des œillères pour ne voir que ce qu'elles voulaient bien voir et surtout ne pas assombrir leur sacro-saint psycho-pass. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que le psycho-pass ? Est-ce le véritable état d'esprit de la personne qui le possédait ? Est-ce que la nature, la détermination d'une personne ne comptait pas plus dans la définition de l'individu que cette lecture numérique de données par des machines sans âmes ? En quoi le fait d'envoyer des jeunes filles dans des écoles isolées du reste du monde pourrait les protéger du monde extérieur ? De la peine ? De la peur ? De tous ces sentiments négatifs, mais ô combien humains qui poussait fatalement un psycho-pas robuste à verser dans les ténèbres ?

La jeune femme avait longuement réfléchit à la question durant ses longs après-midi solitaires passés à l'académie Ôsô après le meurtre de ses deux amies. Isoler les gens en les entourant d'ouate ne les protégeait pas, au contraire. Pour preuve, la théorie de l'évolution. Les humains étaient devenus l'espèce dominante sur Terre grâce à leur incroyable capacités d'évoluer en fonction de leur environnement, cela avait été la loi du plus fort et les humains étaient sortis victorieux de la bataille grâce à leur instincts de survie et les restes des instincts de chasseurs qu'ils avaient hérités de leurs ancêtres. Mika était sure que si ceux qui les avaient précédés pouvaient cohabiter dans la même ère qu'elle, ceux-ci seraient déjà tous sous les barreaux ou six pieds sous terre.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait vu le pourcentage d'inspecteurs de la DCPJ qui sombraient pour devenir Exécuteurs, elle n'en avait pas été étonnée outre mesure. A trop pourchasser la folie, il vient un moment où fatalement, le chasseur devient gibier, c'était inéluctable. De ce fait, pour Shimotsuki-san, devenir exécuteur était la suite logique de tout policier ayant un minimum de conscience professionnelle, le temps que la personne mettait à couler dépendait entièrement de la nature de la personne ainsi que sa force de caractère. Ginoza-san s'était battu farouchement, mais la noirceur de ses proies avaient finit par imprégner son cœur et la mort de son père sous ses yeux n'avait fait que lui donner le coup de grâce.

Non, elle ne lui cherchait pas des excuses, car il n'était pas obligé d'être aussi condescendant avec elle, se disait la jeune femme qui était à présent assise à son bureau et regardait son écran, le regard vide. En jouant avec un stylo, la jeune femme se demandait vaguement pourquoi elle s'énervait bêtement à penser à son collègue de travail si horripilant au lieu de travailler sur l'affaire qui les occupait. Malgré l'envie de penser à autre chose, la jeune femme rendit les armes et décida d'analyser les raisons qui faisaient qu'il l'énervait afin de savoir comment réagir la prochaine fois.

Déjà son air de Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout.

D'après Karanomori-san et Will-san, il avait toujours été ainsi, alors comment Tsunemori-san avait-elle réussi à le supporter et à s'en faire accepter et respecter ? Mika était douée pour jauger les gens et elle sentait que sous son doux sourire et son caractère calme et conciliant, son aînée cachait un tempérament de feu, ce qui avait du aider pour dompter l'animal qui lui servait de coéquipier. Question caractère, la brune n'était pas en reste, donc elle se faisait confiance pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par l'ex-inspecteur.

Ensuite, sa manière de la regarder par dessous ses cils, comme s'il observait un insecte sous un microscope pour voir si elle s'avérerait intéressante ou non.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Elle n'était pas une bête de foire... Mika soupira.

Pour dire la vérité, elle trouvait qu'il avait de beaux yeux et sa façon de la détailler la déstabilisait, c'était pour cela que ça l'énervait. Elle avait laissé échapper cette confession embarrassante durant le dîner avec Toshi-san et Harold-san, qui avaient éclatés de rire après avoir échangé un regard entendu. La mine bon enfant, Toshi-san lui avait sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lui dire que si ça l'embarrassait à ce point, le sieur en question devait sûrement s'en être déjà rendu compte et devait en jouer à outrance pour avoir le dessus, ce qui avait outré la jeune femme sous l'œil hilare du nouveau cuisinier de Toshi-san.

Celui-ci lui avait ensuite proposé à la jeune femme de lui rendre son regard, mais Mika avait refusé tout net : Il n'en était pas question. On pourrait se méprendre sur ses intentions et elle ne voulait pas prêter le flan aux ragots. Toshi-san avait alors dit que la meilleure façon de le pousser à perdre cette habitude, était de le défier et de le battre, ce qui signifiait pour Mika, un duel de regard qu'elle avait bien l'intention de gagner coûte que coûte, se disait-elle en serrant le poing d'un air déterminé.

« Si tu veux vraiment casser ce crayon en deux, je t'assure que tu es sur la bonne voie, l'informa Kunizuka-san laconiquement, ce qui fit sauter Mika au plafond.

— Kunizuka-san ! s'exclama la jeune femme prise sur le fait, en replaçant le crayon dans sa boite avec empressement qui fit hausser le sourcil à son interlocutrice. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si tard ? demanda encore Mika avant de se mordre la langue pour sa curiosité.

— Je revenais de la cafeteria quand j'ai senti une aura meurtrière émaner de notre bureau par la porte entrouverte, répondit Yayoi, pince-sans-rire. Et laisses tomber le -san.

— Ah... Désolée, s'excusa Mika qui se demandait si Kunizuka était sérieuse, en parlant de sentir son aura meurtrière. Mais elle préféra ne pas demander, car elle n'était pas vraiment sure de vouloir connaître la réponse.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais que tu étais rentrée, ou encore à ton rendez-vous ?

— Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, c'était seulement un dîner avec des amis, expliqua Mika en mentant à moitié. Et puis... je ne suis pas fatiguée, donc je pensais revenir et travailler un peu, poursuivit-elle en baissant les yeux.

— Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas aller te coucher de peur de voir les corps de ces pauvres femmes en rêves, hein ? corrigea Yayoi que le visage de Mika n'avait pas convaincue et qui était maintenant rose de honte. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, on est tous passés par-là, la réconforta Yayoi placidement.

— Tsh, même monsieur Parfait ? laissât échapper la jeune brune avant de faire une grimace comique. Oubliez, je suis un peu perturbée, s'excusa encore Mika en maudissant intérieurement sa manie de parler à tort et à travers lorsqu'elle était préoccupée.

— Monsieur Parfait a réussi à les exorciser... Un temps, lui répondit Yayoi sans tenir compte de ses dernières paroles. Moi pas, mais Akane pourrait peut-être te dire comment elle fait, l'informa Yayoi qui se mit à la dévisager un long moment avant de reprendre. Puisque tu ne veux pas dormir, que dirais-tu de te faire une soupe aussi et de te joindre à Shion et moi pour manger et travailler un peu, proposa-t-elle.

— Merci, j'ai déjà mangé, mais je veux bien me joindre à vous pour travailler. Enfin, seulement si je ne dérange pas... bredouilla Mika avant de se mordre la langue.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, ironisa Yayoi en lui tournant le dos avant de terminer. Shion et moi savons nous tenir devant les invités »

Une fois de plus Mika se traita de tous les noms in petto, avant d'emboîter le pas à l'exécutrice.

_T_T_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mika s'était retrouvée assise sur le canapé du bureau de Karanomori-san armée d'un pot de glace à la vanille King size, par elle ne savait quel maléfice. Enfin, si, elle le savait. A peine avait-elle passée le seuil du bureau que l'analyste l'avait accueillit avec bonne humeur et l'avait invité à se joindre à leur repas avant que Kunizuka ne l'informe qu'elle avait déjà dîné. La blonde ne s'était pas laissée démonter et était allée chercher un pot de glace dans son frigo avant de le lui planter dans les mains avec l'assurance que Mika en mangerait au moins un peu. Mika, quant à elle, en était encore à regarder le pot de glace d'un air interdit, quand Shion, impatiente, la tira de ses pensées.

« Tu n'aimes pas la vanille ?

— Euh, non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que...

— Tu n'aimes pas la glace ? Demanda Kunizuka.

— Si, mais pas à 22 heures, c'est tout, s'expliqua la brunette.

— Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises, se moqua la blonde. Tout le monde aime la glace, peu importe l'heure. C'est le meilleur remède contre les soirées maussades, termina la compagne de Kunizuka alors que Mika renonçait officiellement à essayer de comprendre cette femme. Tu es venues pour travailler, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle encore à l'inspectrice, mais ce fut sa moitié qui répondit.

— Je l'ai trouvé en train d'essayer d'étrangler un crayon au bureau, alors je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait aussi bien venir nous donner un coup de main, raconta Kunizuka avant de se concentrer sur sa soupe aux fruits de mers.

— Quelle bonne idée, s'exclama Shion. Bien ! Commençons !

— Vous aviez vraiment l'intention de travailler tard, ce soir, Karanomori-san ? La coupa Mika qui ne voulait pas déranger et prit une cuillère de glace sous le regard menaçant de la blonde, pour faire preuve de bonne foi.

— Et bien, je vis quasiment ici, et Yayoi habite dans cet immeuble, donc oui, on pensait faire quelques recherches. On ne sait jamais, on pourrait tomber sur quelque chose... expliqua Shion qui se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant avant de faire un sourire en coin en voyant que l'inspectrice replongeait sa cuillère dans le pot de glace, l'air pensif.

— Comment aviez-vous l'intention de procéder, Karanomori-san ? demanda Mika, avec curiosité.

— Et bien j'ai déjà lancé quelques recherches générales avec ce que vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure. A savoir, un duo Jeune homme – Homme d'âge mur qui auraient fréquentés en même temps, ou à intervalle réduits les même centres, mais le nombre de personnes qui correspondent à ces critères est extrêmement élevé, se désespéra la blonde.

— Dans ce cas, il faut réduire le rayon des recherches, annonça Mika.

— Comment tu fais ? Lui demanda Yayoi qui avait fini sa soupe, réellement curieuse.

— J'ai lu pas mal de livres qui sont maintenant interdit à la vente et qui ont été retirés des librairies, commençât Mika avant de se faire interrompre.

— Quels genres de livres ? Demanda avidement Shion.

— Profilage, indiqua Yayoi. Lors de l'avènement du système Sybille et des lecteurs de psycho-pass, ils ont fait retirer tous les livres traitant du sujet de la vente, possession et des locations. Maintenant, les seuls autorisés à en lire sont les exécuteurs et on y a pas accès tant que l'on est pas passé au-delà du grade deux, récita Yayoi à l'intention de Shion avant de s'adresser à Mika. J'ai reconnu quelques théories de profilage dans ton hypothèse de tout à l'heure.

— Grade deux ? Releva Mika. Je n'ai rien lu sur cette histoire de grades. Les exécuteurs ont donc des grades entre eux, alors ?

— Bien sur, expliqua Yayoi calmement. Même dans une meute, il y a une hiérarchie : Tu as les chiens qui ont un bon odorat et les loups, qui ont en plus, l'instinct de la chasse, si je puis dire.

— Vous êtes à quel grade, Kunizuka-san ? Demanda curieusement Mika, qui était captivée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Grade deux, dit simplement Yayoi.

— Wow...murmura Mika, impressionnée.

— Tu as ensuite les grades trois et quatre, l'informa Shion avec un sourire.

— Trois et quatre? S'étonna la brune.

— Oui, approuva Yayoi. Grade trois, ce sont les loups qui doivent être fermement tenus en laisse et toujours sous surveillance.

— Et le quatre ?

— Ceux-là... Ils sont enfermés dans la prison d'état avec criminels les plus dangereux. La plupart d'entre eux sont des personnes qui ont développés un besoin viscéral de vengeance et qui ont une vision personnelle de ce que devrait être la justice. Ce sont des justiciers qui n'ont ni foi, ni loi, poursuivait Yayoi, en tapotant son communicateur. En d'autres temps, ils étaient des héros, mais dans notre époques, ils sont traités comme des criminels de guerre, termina-t-elle en se mettant à l'aise dans le canapé pendant que Shion regardait toujours Mika.

— Tous les exécuteurs finissent un jour par devenir des grades deux, l'expérience et la pratique les font évoluer naturellement, expliqua Shion, qui pris le relais. Par contre, pour être un grade trois, il faut avoir du nez et savoir s'y fier. Quand au grade quatre, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, car d'après les dernières études, il faut avoir une prédisposition psychologique spéciale et très rare pour réussir à créer un exécuteur de ce grade.

Mika buvait les paroles de ses collègues, fascinée. Et évidement, elle se demandait quel aurait été son grade à elle, lorsque Shion la devança encore une fois.

— Yayoi est grade deux parce qu'elle est devenue criminelle latente à cause de sa passion pour la musique et le message qu'elle voulait apporter au monde qui n'était pas au goût de la Sybille, l'informa la blonde. Ginoza, lui, est encore un grade un qui ne le restera pas longtemps car il est très intelligent et est un excellent stratège, soupira-t-elle en inspirant une bouffée de fumée d'une cigarette que Mika ne l'avait même pas vue allumer, tellement absorbée par le sujet de leur conversation. Avant que tu n'arrives, nous avions trois autres exécuteurs dans notre unité : Kôgami, le partenaire d'Akane-chan, Masaoka, le père de Ginoza et un petit jeune, Kagari.

— Kagari et moi étions de grades deux, à ce moment-là et Masaoka, lui était de grade trois... racontait Yayoi, le regard perdu. Lorsque Kôgami, le partenaire d'Akane, a perdu son statut d'inspecteur et est devenu exécuteur, il est passé presque instantanément en grade trois, indiqua Yayoi avant de se tourner vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Comme tu le feras un jour ou l'autre, affirma Kunizuka-san d'une voix qui donna des frissons à Mika.

— Allons, allons, Yayoi. Pas la peine de lui faire peur comme ça, gronda Shion. Ceci dit, Mika-chan, ils te disaient quoi, ces livres ?

Mika était reconnaissante envers Shion-san de tenter de détendre l'atmosphère de la pièce, mais la jeune femme tenait à éclaircir un certain point avant de poursuivre.

— Je n'ai pas peur de devenir criminelle latente et pour dire la vérité, je suis surprise de ne pas déjà l'être, annonça Mika en souriant. Lors du deuxième incident de l'académie Ôsô, où l'on s'est rencontrées vous et moi Kunizuka, mon psycho-pas avait déjà été gravement affecté, mais je m'en suis remise et ai décidé d'utiliser mon sursis pour me trouver une place d'où je pourrais éviter à d'autres jeunes filles ce que l'on a vécut, mes amies et moi, jura la jeune femme. Je vous épargnerais ma philosophie, mais franchement, peu m'importe de devenir criminelle latente si je peux empêcher un autre taré de trucider des gens sous les yeux d'autres qui resteront marqués à jamais, asséna fermement Mika en espérant s'être bien fait comprendre.

Shion et Yayoi se regardaient, un air entendu sur le visage. Mika allait leur en demander la raison lorsqu'une voix grave lui parvint de l'entrée.

— Décidément...Le bureau embauche vraiment n'importe qui, ces temps-ci, regretta une voix que Mika espérait ne plus entendre de la journée. Cela dit... la première personne à m'avoir dit ça est maintenant inspectrice en chef alors que je suis devenu un simple exécuteur de grade un, ironisa Ginoza avant de prendre place aux côtés de Yayoi pour croiser jambes et bras avant d'adresser un demi sourire moqueur à Mika qui eût immédiatement envie de l'étrangler. Mais bon, il faut croire que ça marche, termina-t-il.

— Tu en as mit du temps, pour nous rejoindre, bougonna Shion en se tournant vers ses écrans. J'ai cru que tu allais prendre racine à la porte.

— Je ne voulais pas interrompre Shimotsuki Mika-san, rétorqua Ginoza en riant intérieurement devant le visage furibond de la demoiselle. Vous avez de la glace sur le nez, Miss, indiqua le brun en reportant son attention sur l'écran. Vous parliez de profilage et ça m'intéresse. Poursuivez, je vous en prie.

Mika respira profondément afin de retenir la réplique bien sentie qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir partir, elle devrait donc faire avec. S'il ne voulait pas partir, il avait intérêt de coopérer, car il était de loin en infériorité numérique. Elle sourit à Shion avec confiance et celle-ci reprit le récit de ses recherches pour le bénéfice du brun.

— Lorsque vous êtes partis, j'ai commencé mes recherches, mais comme je le disais à Mika, le nombre des suspects potentiels est vraiment trop élevé pour que mes recherches soient utiles à quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi Mika se proposait d'affiner les critères de recherches en utilisant ses connaissances en psychologie criminelle. Elle sera aidée par Yayoi et toi, puisque tu es là.

— D'accord, assimila Ginoza en hochant la tête. Mika-san, un jour il faudra que...

— Ce n'est pas l'affaire qui nous occupe, tranchât Mika qui se tourna vers Shion qui affichait une mine rieuse. Donc, nous avions dit des duos d'hommes avec une différence d'âge prononcée qui fréquenteraient les même centres de soins psychologiques, récapitula-t-elle.

— Oui, mais les résultats sont trop nombreux et je n'ai aucun moyen d'affirmer que ces hommes se connaissent en dehors du centre, rageât Shion.

— Alors, il ne faut pas chercher dans ce sens, affirma Mika. Nous cherchons dans le mauvais sens en cherchant un duo, expliqua-t-elle en voyant que Shion ne la suivait pas du tout. Ce qui faut chercher, c'est la moitié du duo qui sera le plus facile à trouver.

— Le jeune, dit seulement Yayoi, approuvée par Ginoza.

— C'est lui qui a perpétré le premier meurtre et d'après la scène de crime, nous savons qu'il était inexpérimenté. Le mentor l'a pris en main après cela, donc il devait être au courant de ce qu'il avait fait, appuya Ginoza, sous l'œil rond de Mika. Moi aussi, j'ai lu des manuels de psychologie, argua-t-il à son intention. Shion, Shimotsuki a raison, le plus visible des deux sera sûrement le tueur le plus jeune. Le plus âgé l'a remarqué parce qu'il recherchait des critères précis, il faut qu'on les trouve sinon, on ne sera jamais capable de les arrêter.

— Il est jeune et a des problèmes de gestion de la colère, vu les marques trouvées sur le premier corps, repris Yayoi. Il doit par conséquent avoir un psycho-pass assez fluctuant, du fait de ses sautes d'humeurs et son âge ne doit pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans. Les radars de rues auront sûrement enregistrés quelques chose de ce genre, termina Yayoi pendant que Shion se mettait à tapoter ses touches frénétiquement. Recherche les personnes dont le psycho-pass a joué au yoyo durant les six derniers mois, Shion. Concentres-toi sur les jeunes hommes.

Mika était d'accord avec le raisonnement de Yayoi et elle sentait qu'elles étaient sur la bonne piste. Avec Ginoza et son esprit cartésien, ce serait bien le diable, s'ils ne réussissaient pas à réduire la liste de manière satisfaisante, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent interroger un à un les suspects. Mika se concentra sur le sujet de leur conversation.

— C'est un début, même si les fluctuations de psycho-pass ne peuvent pas, à elles seules, expliquer un tel niveau de violence. Je pense que le suspect doit vouloir combler un manque dans sa vie, donc Karanomori-san, excluez les jeune hommes qui viennent de familles unie. Je mettrais ma main à couper que ce jeune homme vient d'une famille monoparentale, insista Mika sous l'air dubitatif de Ginoza, qui réfléchissait lui aussi.

— On peut aussi exclure ceux qui ont le permis, et ceux qui vivent et travaillent à plus de cinq kilomètres des lieux où les animaux ont été tués.

— Doucement, doucement, marmonna Shion qui avait du mal à suivre l'avalanche de directives dont l'abreuvaient les détectives.

Mika était excitée. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait utiliser ses connaissances sur une matière dont plus personne ne voulait parler et pouvoir le faire avec des personnes douées était euphorisant. Ginoza, à son corps défendant, se débrouillait très bien, même s'il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas l'exercice, quant à Yayoi, elle scrutait la liste de suspects qui diminuait à vue d'œil comme si elle pouvait la réduire par la seule force de sa pensée. Mais malgré cela, Mika trouvait qu'il en restait trop pour deux équipes de deux personnes.

— Karanomori-san, si vous enlevez tous ceux qui ont un poste à responsabilité, combien restent-ils? demanda-t-elle

— Cinq, répondit avec ravissement l'analyste qui se mit à applaudir. C'est dommage qu'Akane ne soit pas là, elle aurait adoré, se désola-t-elle.

— Tiens ? Releva Ginoza, étonné. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas là, comment ça se fait ?

— Elle avait mal à la tête et elle a toussé tout le long du trajet depuis la scène de crime, révéla Yayoi. Je crois qu'elle a du chopper quelque chose...

— Quelle poisse, cette pauvre chérie n'a vraiment pas de chance, commenta Shion.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Mika. On a bien avancé et elle sera contente, demain, quand elle le saura ! Supposa-t-elle.

— Oh, bien sûr que oui, qu'elle sera contente. Seulement aujourd'hui, c'est aussi son anniversaire, alors attraper un rhume, c'est ballot, expliqua Shion en se retournant vers son écran pour faire appraître cinq fenêtre présentant leurs différents suspects restants.

— La poisse, oui, commenta à son tour Ginoza sans une once de pitié. Ce sont eux ?

— Oui, répondit la blonde en lui lançant un regard mauvais par-dessus ses lunettes. Le premier, commença la blonde en mettant à l'écran une photo, s'appelle Kutama Mochi, vingt-deux ans. Il a eu son diplôme de justesse et a fait plusieurs petits boulots avant de commencer à la Sode SA depuis trois mois. Élevé par son père depuis la mort de sa mère il y a douze ans, il n'a pas le permis mais il est en train de le passer.

— Non, pas le bon, dit Mika d'une voix ferme. S'il avait encore son père à la maison, le jeune homme que nous recherchons ne se serait pas laissé approché par un autre mâle dominant, expliqua l'inspectrice.

— Mâle dominant ? répéta Ginoza, que la formulation de Shimotsuki intriguait.

— Oui, répondit Mika en cachant un sourire, l'homme fort de base, vous voyez le genre, termina-t-elle en agitant ses mains pour les inciter à passer à autre chose. Suivant ?

— Shitasia Takeyone, lut Yayoi. Vingt-trois ans, il habite chez sa mère et travaille dans une épicerie dont la propriétaire s'est déjà plaint de son comportement colérique.

— D'accord, on ira le voir demain ? Demanda Mika en consultant Ginoza du regard. On ira le voir demain, confirma Mika. Ensuite ?

— Ushito Haya, énonça Karanomori. Mais celui-là, vous pouvez le rayer de votre liste : Il s'est suicidé il y a quelques jours, les informa la blonde en ignorant les soupires qui se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Le suivant est Kukanya...Sane et je crois que vous allez le rayer vous même de la liste.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Gino en relevant la tête de ses notes.

— Il est devenu père avant-hier, raillât Yayoi d'une voix morne.

— Zut ! s'agaça Mika sous l'œil amusé de Gino. Je veux dire, tant mieux pour lui, bredouilla la jeune femme. Mais je n'aime pas quand ma liste de suspect se réduit comme peau de chagrin, expliqua-t-elle dépitée.

— Mais j'en ai un autre qui devrait vous plaire : Osahiromo Shima, vingt ans. Elevé par sa mère depuis que son père les as quitté, il a fait plusieurs séjour en centre psychiatrique pour des stages de gestions de la colère. Tous les mois, il doit se présenter au centre de Yoshimoi pour un examen de psycho-pass, qui varie entre le jaune et le vert depuis maintenant deux ans.

— C'est un bon client, admit Gino. On peut donc commencer avec ces deux-là. Si celui qu'on recherche est l'un d'eux, le plus âgé ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à sortir du bois pour protéger son petit.

— Et si on s'est trompé quelque part ? Demanda Mika.

— Alors nous auront une nouvelle victime à déplorer bientôt et nous devront tout reprendre à zéro, l'avertit Gino sans prendre de gants. Mais Shimotsuki-san, nous avons des pistes sérieuses, et il me semble que ce n'est pas votre genre de déclarer forfait avant d'avoir vraiment commencé, je me trompe ?

— Non, vous avez raison, Ginoza-san.

— Gino, merci. Je ne suis pas encore un vieux croulant, que je sache, se moqua Gino avant de se lever pour s'étirer. Mesdames, j'ai ma à ma jambe et je suis fatigué. Je vais donc rentrer dans mes pénates et vous devriez en faire autant.

— Gino-san a raison. Je pense que l'on a bien avancés, dit Mika d'une voix fatiguée. Est-ce que je dois apeller Tsunemori-san pour lui dire ce que nous pensons faire demain ?

— Je m'en occupe. Je voulais l'apeller de toute manière, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et Mika-chan ?

— Oui ?

— J'espère que tu as conscience que si notre chef est clouée au lit, c'est toi qui sera en charge de l'enquête ? Dit-elle avec sérieux avant qu'un sourire n'adoucisse son expression devant la mine paniquée de la jeune femme.

— Je vous aiderais du mieux que je pourrais, dit Gino en souriant fugacement à Mika avant de prendre congés.

— Eh bien, eh bien... déclara pensivement Shion. Il semblerait qu'il commence à t'apprécier...

— Qui moi ? s' étrangla Mika en se pointant du doigt ahurie.

— Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Yayoi en ôtant sa cravate. Il commence à apprécier la porte de ce bureau-ci » raillât-elle.

Mika observa longuement la porte par laquelle le brun venait de sortir. Puis elle se secoua et appela un taxi avant de, elle aussi, prendre congés du couple qui commençait à s'enlacer dans son dos.

Karanomori Shion sourit avec malice à Yayoi en lui montrant d'un signe de tête le pot de glace à la vanille qui se trouvait à présent dans la poubelle.

_T_T_

Le livreur frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte de l'appartement et la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une jeune femme en peignoir à l'allure fatiguée.

« Bonsoir. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé mais nous avons reçu un colis pour vous et il était expressément demandé dans la commande de vous remettre ce paquet aujourd'hui alors je fais des heures sups, déclara le jeune homme en tendant à la jeune femme ledit paquet. Pouvez-vous signer mon registre, s'il vous plaît ? Ici...parfait ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! »

Akane referma sa porte avec lassitude et s'effondra dans son canapé avec le paquet qu'elle se mit en devoir d'examiner sous toutes les coutures avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. A l'envers.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était à présent couverte d'un petit livre noir, une carte et de grosses fleurs oranges aux longues tiges, dont le pollen la fit immédiatement éternuer. Elle les posa sur la table avant de lire le simple message écrit sur la carte qui les accompagnait.

_Bon anniversaire. PS : Ce sont des zinnias _

Interdite, Akane se demanda qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé des fleurs ? Sûrement pas quelqu'un de l'équipe, car ils savaient qu'elle était enrhumée, alors qui d'autre ?

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le petit livre noir qui était en fait un petit recueil qui proposait un rapide cours sur le langage des fleurs. Tout en se traitant d'idiote, Akane parcourut rapidement la table des matières pour trouver la page qui l'intéressait et s'y ruer.

Elle lut la précieuse page et sourit pensivement avant d'éternuer une fois de plus, le tout, sans aucune élégance. Tsunemori Akane se leva péniblement et allât mettre les fleurs dans un vase avant de retourner se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le petit livre noir, lui était toujours ouvert à la page qu'elle avait lu...

_Zinnia : Je pense à vous_

* * *

**NdlA : **_Voilà, il est passé. Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais le suivant devrait satisfaire les amateurs/amatrices. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Si oui, laissez moi un message ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout ça dit à l'auteur s'il y a des choses à revoir. Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 7 !_


	7. Surf et Cascade

_**NdlA :**__ Comme promis, voici le chapitre 7 qui est long malgré le pré-découpage du chapitre précédent. Un grand merci à __Arkaline__, d'ailleurs, je crois que tu vas avoir une surprise * ricanne *_

_Pour le titre du chapitre, j'avoue que je suis en train de jouer à Pokemon SS, les joueurs comprendront le double sens. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, parce qu'il m'a donné du mal et que j'ai dû refaire le plan plusieurs fois. _

_Ah si, __un petit rappel :__ Sheperd One était auparavant Ginoza, mais maintenant, c'est Akane qui l'est devenue. Hound 1 est Ginoza, Hound 2 est Yayoi et par conséquent Mika est Sheperd 2 (anciennement Akane)_

_Merci pour le suivi à Arkaline, Memolia, Indonis et bienvenu(e) à TheMaskedShinobi_

_And now, please enjoy yourself !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Surf et Cascade**

Kunizuka Yayoi aimait le silence, mais celui d'Akane la dérangeait. L'inspecteur en chef ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression d'aimer le silence, car dès qu'il s'installait, elle faisait de son mieux pour le combler. Or ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui et la jeune femme surveillait le tableau de bord d'un œil morne, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de l'exécutrice et l'incita à tirer les choses au clair.

« Dis-moi que Shion a raison, demanda la brune de but-en-blanc à une Akane qui tombait des nues, ne comprenant pas du tout où voulait en venir Yayoi. Ce matin, quand tu es arrivée en retard, Shion m'a dit qu'elle était sure que tu t'étais enfin trouvé un petit ami, précisa Yayoi en observant la réaction de sa chef dans le reflet de la vitre, et vu celle-ci, la blonde devait prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. A moins que ton silence ne veuilles dire que tu ne crois pas au bien fondé de notre démarche dans cette enquête ? poursuivit Yayoi pour l'inciter à parler, car la châtain ne pipait toujours mot.

— Désolée, s'excusa Akane en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, ni en Shimotsuki-san, au contraire. Je suis impressionnée qu'elle ait réussit à se mettre dans le bain aussi rapidement, c'est juste que... laissât-elle en suspend.

— Juste que ? releva Yayoi qui semblait pour une fois, vouloir tirer les vers du nez à sa coéquipière qui avait l'air assez fatiguée.

— Juste que je suis vannée, capitula Akane en soufflant. Mon coup de froid ne s'est pas arrangé, malgré les médicament que m'a fait parvenir mon assistante de logis, ça m'a seulement empêchée d'être contagieuse. Je suis arrivée en retard parce que je n'étais pas sure de venir, voilà tout, termina de s'expliquer Akane sous le regard insondable de la brune, qui se retourna vers la fenêtre.

— Je t'aurais bien conseillé de rester au lit, si tu ne te sens pas bien, mais te connaissant, ce serait une perte de temps. Je vais me contenter de te demander de rester en arrière pendant l'interrogatoire et aussi, de ne pas détromper Shion si elle te pose la question pour ton retard. Ça lui briserait le cœur, termina Yayoi en voyant avec satisfaction, un sourire fugace passer sur les lèvres de Sheperd One.

— Pour ce qui est de Shimotsuki-san, je suis contente qu'elle se débrouille bien, dit-elle à Kunizuka. Même si j'aimerais que son apprentissage se fasse un peu plus en douceur que le mien, je suis bien consciente qu'on ne peu pas s'offrir ce luxe, regretta l'inspectrice en chef. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir supporter le fait de perdre encore une personne de mon équipe, et plus vite elle sera rodée, plus vite je pourrais respirer un peu, soupira la jeune femme en fermant ses yeux qui la brûlaient.

— Je crois que tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter pour elle, la rassura Yayoi en regardant fixement la route.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu ne te souviens plus d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Remarques, ce n'est pas étonnant, nous n'étions pas au même endroit, pensa tout haut l'exécutrice, tandis que Tsunemori se tournait sur son siège pour l'observer à sa guise.

— Tu veux dire que l'on s'est déjà croisés ? s'exclama Tsunemori avant de se renverser sur son dossier, terrassée par un mal de crane fulgurant.

— Tu devrais éviter de parler fort, lui conseilla Yayoi en la regardant la mine soucieuse. Ça augmente ta pression sanguine intracrânienne, ce qui est la cause de ton mal de crane fulgurant, c'est assez communs dans les cas de grippes bénins, exposa Yayoi sous le regard noir d'Akane qui se foutait royalement de sa pression intracrânienne. Cela dit, oui, notre unité et Mika-san se sont déjà croisés et comme tu peux l'imaginer, pas dans des occasions très heureuses...

— Par pitié, Yayoi ! chuchota Akane qui avait refermés les yeux. Dis-moi quand, avant que je ne me fasse encore plus mal à ressasser mes souvenirs, s'il te plaît.

Yayoi retint un sourire. Sa chef était vraiment têtue, pour une fille à l'apparence si frêle.

— C'était lors du deuxième incident avec l'académie Ôso, tu te souviens ? La fille qui...

— Oui, je m'en souviens. La fille d'un artiste peintre qui avait tué des élèves pour faire des répliques grandeur nature des œuvres de son père, murmura Akane d'une voix triste. J'avais remarqué le nom de l'académie sur son CV, mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas d'elle particulièrement, réfléchit la malade.

— C'est parce qu'elle n'était pas directement impliquée, mais moi je l'ai rencontrée lorsque nous avons découvert l'endroit où la fille du peintre découpait ses victimes, dit Yayoi d'une voix atone qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Akane.

Sa compagne semblait regarder au-delà de la vitre du pare-brise et y voir ses souvenirs de ce jour-là.

— Elle était une des meilleures amies des deux dernières victimes de Oryô Rikako. Je l'avais trouvé derrière le rubalise qui délimitait les scènes de crimes et malgré la pluie, on pouvait facilement voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes, poursuivit Yayoi d'une voix presque soulagée de pouvoir parler de cela à quelqu'un d'autre que Shion. Je lui ai parlé un peu, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a dit que c'était de sa faute, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers sa supérieure. Elle croyait être responsable parce qu'elle avait senti qu'Oryô cachait quelque chose et qu'elle avait conseillé à la dernière victime d'aller la voir pour lui en parler, révéla la guitariste.

— C'est pas vrai...

— Quand je l'ai vu arriver, la dernière fois, j'avoue que je n'ai été qu'à moitié surprise qu'elle soit là, avoua Yayoi doucement. J'avais espéré qu'elle pourrait laisser cela derrière elle, je la pensais tellement jeune, mais manifestement, je me trompais.

— Pour la jeunesse, je peux le comprendre, accorda Akane. J'ai vu son dossier et j'ai cru moi aussi qu'elle était mineur, mais quand elle m'a montré son acte de naissance, j'ai du accepter le fait que le système Sybille se soit trompé au sujet de son âge... Comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses » termina amèrement Akane, en serrant les dents.

Yayoi sentait qu'Akane ne parlait pas seulement de Mika. Elle devait aussi penser à Kôgami, Kagari, Masaoka, Ginoza, elle-même, comme à beaucoup d'autre choses qu'eux, les exécuteurs ignoraient probablement pour leur bien. Ce ne n'était pas pour satisfaire l'ancienne artiste, mais elle était respectueuse du silence de sa supérieure, et tût encore une fois les interrogations qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

A point nommé, la voiture de police qui les véhiculait se gara à côté d'un terrain de jeu occupé par des jeunes ayant l'âge du suspect. L'inspecteur Tsunemori ouvrit péniblement un œil avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Je peux y aller toute seule, si tu veux, proposa Yayoi mais l'autre secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir sa portière pour sortir.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule, lui répondit-elle en regardant le compartiment qui contenait leur dominator se détacher de la carrosserie. C'est déjà bien que Kasei-san nous permette de voyager en voiture au lieu de prendre le fourgon, alors s'il lui arrive aux oreilles que je te laisse t'exposer seule a un possible tueur en série, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau » argumenta la jeune femme pendant que ses pupilles revêtaient l'éclat de la Sybille.

D'un accord tacite, elles cessèrent de parler de choses personnelles. Lorsqu'un agent s'armait d'un dominator, il n'était plus seul dans sa tête et les deux jeunes femmes voulaient éviter un interrogatoire en règle, dans la mesure du possible. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le groupe de jeunes adultes mixtes qui disputaient un match amical, mais féroce de basket-ball. Les ayant remarquées, ils s'arrêtèrent d'eux-même de jouer et se rassemblèrent autour d'une grande et belle jeune fille blonde qui les dévisagea une par une, la mine bravache.

« On fait rien de mal, le terrain était libre quand on est arrivés, les interpella-t-elle d'une voix forte.

— Pas de problème, on est pas venues pour ça, les calma Akane d'une voix calme en sortant son badge pour le lui montrer, tandis que Yayoi se tenait à ses côtés, sur le qui-vive, comme à son habitude. Je suis l'inspecteur Tsunemori et voici ma collègue, Kunizuka Yayoi.

— Vous êtes là pour quoi, alors ? s'étonna la blonde qui prit néanmoins une posture plus détendue afin de d'apaiser ses camarades de jeux.

— Quand on est polie, on se présente, rétorqua Yayoi, que l'impolitesse avait toujours dérangé.

— Kawazoe Miharu, lâcha de mauvaise grâce la jeune femme. Alors ?

— Nous sommes à la recherche d'un jeune homme réputé pour traîner dans le coin et en vous voyant, on s'est dit peut-être que vous le connaissez ? expliqua Akane avec la voix douce que l'on utilisait pour calmer les chevaux.

— Ça dépends, c'est qui votre gars ? demanda Miharu. On est assez mal vus par ici, parce qu'on fait beaucoup de bruit, mais on est pas méchant, précisa la jeune femme en faisant un sourire qui changea totalement sa physionomie. Tsunemori lui sourit en retour et tout le monde se détendit complètement.

— Il s'appelle Shitasia Takeyone, commença Akane avant de se faire interrompre par le jeune homme qui se trouvait à droite de Miharu.

— Tout ce tintouin, c'était pour Take ?

— Vous le connaissez ? demanda Yayoi en l'étudiant attentivement, ce qui mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

— Oui et non, tergiversa-t-il. Je le connais parce qu'on a été faire un stage dans le même établissement, mais sans plus, expliqua-t-il.

— Kyo, tu parles de ce Take-là ! se rappela Miharu. C'est vrai qu'il est souvent dans le coin et d'ailleurs, on l'a aperçu ce matin, mais il ne traîne pas avec nous. Il est bizarre..., le décrivit la blonde en consultant ses amis du regard.

— Bizarre comment ? demanda Akane avec un sourire engageant.

— Il est mauvais joueur et mauvais perdant, compléta ledit Kyo. Et les filles ne l'aiment pas parce que... ?

— Parce qu'il a le regard fuyant, compléta Miharu. J'arbitre souvent les matchs des garçons, expliqua-t-elle aux deux agents de la DCPJ. Comme vous l'a dit Kyo, il est mauvais joueur, ce qui fait que je le sanctionne souvent. Lorsque c'est un des garçons qui arbitre, il ne dit rien mais quand c'est moi ou une des filles, il marmonne dans son coin en nous jetant des regards haineux, mais ce type n'a rien dans le pantalon !

— Comment ça ? se renseigna Yayoi, amusée par la formulation.

— Il parle dans sa barbe, mais quand je lui dit de me parler en face, il la ferme et s'en va, toujours en râlant, expliqua la blonde en haussant les épaules.

— Et quand il s'en va, où va-t-il ?

— Là-bas, indiqua Kyo en leur montrant la route. De l'autre côté, il y a un terrain où personne ne va jamais parce que c'est en travaux. Il y a un an, un gosse a trouvé un trou dans la clôture et y est passé pour aller chercher une balle en contrebas, il a été emporté par le canal, les informa-t-il. Depuis, on a pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds, mais Take va souvent y faire des paniers, en solitaire. Il doit y être à l'heure qu'il est.

— D'accord, merci pour l'information, le remercia Akane.

— Par contre, il est pas toujours seul, laissât échapper une jeune fille plus petite que les autres que Yayoi et Akane n'avaient pas remarquée.

— Pas toujours ? releva Yayoi.

— Oui, balbutia la jeune fille, visiblement timide. Son parrain, je crois. Son parrain vient des fois lui tenir compagnie, il s'appelle Hide quelque chose...

— Oui, Kamimura Hide, compléta Kyo. Mais si vous cherchez Take...Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? se renseigna-t-il encore.

— Merci pour votre aide, coupa Akane en rebroussant chemin, suivi par Yayoi qui se permit un petit commentaire à l'adresse du jeune Kyo qui tenait toujours la balle.

— Tu devrais essayer de visualiser la trajectoire de la balle avant de lancer. Ça peut aider, dit-elle avant de suivre Akane qui la toisa d'un regard moqueur une fois dans la voiture. Ben quoi ? J'aime regarder les chaînes sportives... »

_T_T_

Karanomori Shion écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier car la fumée lui irritait les yeux et l'empêchait de se vernir les ongles correctement. Sa besogne finie, elle leva les yeux pour suivre le cheminement de points lumineux qui clignotaient sur une carte. Ces points représentaient les membres de son équipe : Akane avec Yayoi dans le quartier ouest, et Mika avec Gino dans le centre. Leur chef était arrivée en retard, ce matin-là, et la seconde, impatiente de se mettre en chasse avait contacté la première pour lui demander l'autorisation de partir en premier avec son coéquipier. Akane n'y avait pas vu de danger dont ne puisse s'occuper Ginoza et avait donc donné son accord, pour arriver une bonne demi-heure après leur départ.

En ce moment même, Yayoi et elle, devaient avoir trouvés à qui parler car les points qui étaient en fait leur dominators, n'avaient pas bougés depuis quelques minutes, c'est pourquoi la blonde s'était octroyé une pause manucure.

« Karanomori-san ? appela Mika de son communicateur.

— Oui, ma belle ? lui répondit Shion en faisant glisser son fauteuil jusqu'à l'écran où s'affichaient les visages de Mika et de Ginoza.

— On a fait choux blanc, se désola la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse que la blonde trouva adorable.

— Nous avons pu interroger notre suspect, mais son état physique le disculpe d'office, renchérit Gino.

— C'est à dire ?

— Il a une blessure par balle qui remonte à plus d'un an et qui réduit considérablement sa capacité à utiliser son bras droit. Or il est droitier et n'a donc pas la force nécessaire pour étrangler la première victime, expliqua Gino sur un ton professoral qui fit sourire Shion et lever les yeux au ciel à son équipière.

— C'est dommage. J'espère que Yayoi et Akane auront plus de chances, elles sont à plusieurs pâtés de maison de l'endroit où vous êtes, mais je ne sais pas si...

L'image de Yayoi apparût à son tour sur une partie de l'écran où se trouvaient Mika et Ginoza et on entendait quelqu'un tousser violemment dans le dos de la brune, couvrant le bruit d'un moteur en marche.

— Shion, c'est moi. Est-ce que tu peux faire une recherche pour nous s'il te plaît ? demanda la brune, qui se trouvait avec Tsunemori dans leur voiture.

— Tout ce qu'il te plaira mon ange, susurra la blonde.

— S'il vous plaît, râla Ginoza, de l'autre côté.

— Elle n'a rien dit de mal, soupira la jeune inspectrice, tandis que Gino se tournait vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Karanomori-san donne des sobriquets affectueux à tout le monde, même à vous, rétorqua la jeune femme, que la pudeur de son compagnon agaçait.

— Comment ça, même à moi ? releva Gino qui se demandait réellement le sens de cet ajout.

— Kamimura Hide, trancha Yayoi en élevant la voix pour couvrir une nouvelle quinte de toux. C'est le parrain de notre suspect, et les jeunes qui fréquentent ce parc disent qu'il vient souvent le voir.

— Kamimura Hide, ne bouges pas, je te fais un topo, lui demanda Shion avant de reprendre. Est-ce que c'est Akane-chan qui tousse comme ça ?

— Oui, elle n'arrête pas, répondit l'exécutrice en jetant un bref regard inquiet à son amie qui faisait signe que tout allait bien.

Shion travaillait vite. Très vite. C'est tout aussi rapidement qu'elle pu afficher un sourire victorieux à son moniteur.

— Mon petit chat, je crois que tu as tiré le gros lot, la félicita-t-elle en ignorant sciemment le grognement de Ginoza et Shimotsuki-san qui faisait les gros yeux. Kamimura Hide, trente-neuf ans. Incarcéré deux fois à la suite de tentatives de viol, il a été obligé de suivre une thérapie reconstructrice qui a apparemment réussi car il a été remis en liberté. Surveillée au début, puis livré à lui-même, il y a six mois. Il a été élevé par sa mère et a hérité de sa maison ainsi que de sa voiture, qui est un pick up Toyota double cabine noir, équipé de vitres fumées à l'arrière, termina fièrement l'analyste.

— C'est bon, on y va, articula péniblement Akane qui se retenait visiblement, de tousser.

— Tsunemori-san, vous êtes sure que... commença Mika

— Nous pouvons au moins le retenir, le temps que vous arriviez, temporisa Akane, étouffant dans le même temps les éventuelles objections de Ginoza. Vous avez notre position, venez nous rejoindre.

— Il est là, indiqua Kunizuka en pointant quelque chose au-delà du champs de vision de la caméra avant de mettre le dominator dans son holster.

— Dépêchez-vous, nous allons tacher de gagner du temps » les prévint Akane avant de couper la communication, imitée par Mika et Gino.

La pulpeuse analyste en donnée de l'unité une se mit à l'œuvre, tapotant sur divers claviers, une cigarette non allumée à la bouche. Elle rechercha les caméras qui donnaient sur le terrain où se trouvaient Tsunemori et Yayoi, afin de pouvoir surveiller la scène et demander des renforts ou une ambulance, si besoin était.

La personne qui se trouvait avec elle dans la pièce, se détendit et sortit à la lumière des lampes. Avisant la cigarette de Shion, il prit pitié d'elle et lui alluma la cigarette malgré sa répugnance pour l'odeur de la nicotine.

« Tu ne les trouves pas mignons, tous les deux ? lui demanda la blonde, dans une longue expiration que l'autre évita.

— Elle, elle est très mignonne, admit-il. Mais Gino reste Gino, et je n'ai jamais réussi à le trouver mignon…s'excusa l'homme.

— Idiot, je ne parlais pas de ça... le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

— Je sais que tu ne parlais pas de ça, badina-t-il avant de s'installer nonchalamment sur le canapé central qui faisait face aux écrans de l'informaticienne, sans en dire plus.

Il renversa la tête en arrière et attendit patiemment la suite des événements, tandis que Shion retournait à sa besogne.

_T_T_

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé la dernière fois, même s'il y a des choses à revoir, lui disait son mentor au téléphone pendant qu'il faisait rebondir la balle de basket paresseusement.

— Merci, j'ai adoré, lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres avant de lever les yeux sur le bord de la route qui surplombait le terrain où une berline grise venait de se garer pour laisser sortir deux femmes vêtues de noir à la mine fermée. Hide ?

— Oui, lui répondit l'homme.

— Tu arrives dans combien de temps exactement ? demanda le jeune homme qui suivait du regard les deux femmes qui étaient en train de descendre l'escalier qui menait au terrain.

— Tu devrais m'apercevoir dans pas longtemps. J'ai laissé la voiture au centre et je suis à pied, pourquoi ? l'interrogea l'homme qui l'avait formé.

— Parce que je crois que deux femmes de la police sont en train de se diriger vers moi.

— Des femmes ? Tu en es sur ? redemanda Hide.

— Oui, une petite aux cheveux châtain mi-longs et une grande brune avec une queue de cheval. J'ai vu le flingue de la grande, annonça-t-il en affichant un sourire faux sur son visage, à l'adresse des visiteuses.

— D'accord, dit lentement son ami. Essaie de garder ton calme et donnes le change le temps que j'arrive. Je suis tout près.

— Alors tout va bien » assura Take en raccrochant.

Yayoi observait attentivement le suspect et ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'elle était descendue de la voiture. Le jeune homme était plutôt mignon, pour un gars, bien charpenté, des cheveux bruns en bataille et un sourire avenant. La preuve vivante qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

La jeune femme ne le sentait pas, c'était pourquoi elle avait demandé à Akane de se borner à surveiller ses arrières : Sheperd one n'était pas en état de se battre au corps à corps, avec la fatigue et la fièvre. Sa concentration n'était pas au mieux et Yayoi se sentirait plus rassurée de la savoir dans son dos, plutôt que dans sa ligne de mire ou entre elle et le suspect.

Le jeune homme qui était au téléphone à leur arrivée venait de raccrocher et leur accordait à présent, toute son attention. L'exécutrice sentait l'embrouille mais elle ne savait pas d'où celle-ci allait sortir et ne pouvait se permettre de tourner le dos à Shitasia Takeyone.

« Tu t'entraînes souvent tout seul ? demanda Yayoi dans une vaine tentative d'approche en douceur.

— Allons, mesdames, les héla Shitasia en ouvrant les bras, ce qui dénotait pour Yayoi, une confiance en soi qui n'était pas de bonne augure. Vous et moi savons pertinemment pourquoi vous êtes là, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

A ces mots, Akane se raidit, tandis que Yayoi laissait tomber le masque elle aussi. La brune planta son regard de saphir dans celui du garçon et saisis son arme pour la pointer sur celui-ci qui ne bronchât pas.

_' Coefficient de criminalité 83. Ce n'est pas une cible d'exécution. La détente sera verrouillée '_

' _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?' _se demandait Yayoi en se tournant à demi vers Akane qui regardait le jeune homme les yeux écarquillés. Yayoi reporta à nouveau son regard sur leur suspect avant de vérifier si Sheperd one avait toujours le même regard, le tout en insultant copieusement le dominator in petto. L'inspectrice avait les pupilles dilatées et le regard tourmenté, mais elle tenait fermement sur ses jambes et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de baisser le dominator. Yayoi soupira avant de s'adresser à elle, pour la calmer et lui rappeler sa présence.

« Encore des secrets, hein… »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et Yayoi releva imperceptiblement son dominator pour être plus à l'aise pour tirer quand elle le pourrait. Mais pour cela, il fallait pousser le garçon hors de ses gonds, et elle avait suffisamment fréquenté Willhelmina pour savoir exactement quoi dire à un homme de ce type. Le medecin légiste était une vraie langue de vipère à ses heures, surtout lorsque Ginoza était dans les parages.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver en position d'impuissance devant deux femmes, mon garçon ? dit-elle avec une touche palpable de sarcasme dans la voix.

— Moi ? Impuissant ? répéta-t-il avant de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur. En quoi vous m'êtes supérieure, _Madame_ ? lui demanda-t-il.

' _C'est bien, _pensa Yayoi en réprimant un sourire satisfait._ Focalises-toi sur moi. Laisses-moi t'énerver…'_

— Ma collègue et moi sommes armées et pas toi, lui répondit-elle en se faisant violence pour lui faire un sourire victorieux.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas tirer, rétorqua le brun en la nargant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Akane qui semblait être sortie de sa transe, au grand soulagement de Hound 2.

— Sinon, vous auriez déjà tiré, fanfaronna le suspect.

— Nous n'avons pas besoin de ces armes pour avoir le dessus sur toi de toute façon, admit Yayoi en baissant volontairement le dominator, sans que son doigt ne quitte la gachette. Physiquement, je suis plus forte que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Nous le savons tous les deux. se moqua Yayoi, satisfaite de voir sa mâchoire se crisper. C'est pour ça que tu les attache, Take-_chan_ ? Parce qu'elles sont plus fortes que toi et que tu ne peux pas les dominer complètement sans ça ? appuya l'exécutrice avec une satisfaction malsaine de pouvoir dire son fait à celui qui avait participé au meurtre de ces deux femmes.

— Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, répondit Takeyone d'une voix grave et la tête baissée. Je me fous qu'elles soient fortes…

Kunizuka Yayoi pensait qu'il était déjà bon pour que le dominator passe en _Non-Lethal Paralazer_, mais elle préféra se donner encore quelques secondes avant d'agir.

— … je veux seulement sentir leur vie s'échapper entre mes mains quand je la leur prends, termina-t-il en relevant la tête pour laisser enfin voir son regard fou.

Le jeune homme souriait comme un dément, mais Yayoi était trop dégouttée pour comprendre qu'il ne lui souriait pas à elle, mais à quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait dans son dos, et quand elle se retourna, il était déjà trop tard.

Un homme blond, mal rasé et la mine patibulaire tenait Akane, le bras replié autour de son cou et celle-ci avait déjà du mal à respirer, le dominator à ses pieds, inutile.

_T_T_

Assis sur le siège conducteur, Ginoza Nobuchika jeta un énième regard agacé à sa coéquipière qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter sur son siège depuis leur conversation avec Karanomori.

« Mika-san ?

— Oui ?

— Je vous laisse le choix, déclara-t-il d'une voix égale. Soit vous me posez cette question qui vous démange, soit vous arrêtez de vous trémousser, lui indique-t-il en se penchant pour surveiller le feu était toujours rouge.

Mika était gênée, mais elle mourrait d'envie de connaître la réponse qui l'a turlupinait depuis qu'ils avaient raccrochés.

— Ginoza-san, débuta-t-elle.

— Ginoza tout court, je vous l'ai déjà dit, la reprit-il machinalement avant de l'encourager à poursuivre. Oui ?

— Ginoza... Est-ce que la relation qu'entretiennent Shion-san et Kunizuka, vous gêne ? lâchât-elle finalement.

Ginoza réfléchît brièvement à la manière d'exprimer son avis sur le sujet avant de décider de tout dire comme cale venait. Après tout, la jeune femme était franche avec lui. A lui de lui rendre la pareille.

— Non, vous vous trompez. Leur relation ne me gêne pas, répondit-il gravement avant de prendre une intersection qui les mènerait directement rejoindre les autres.

Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'air de souhaiter s'étendre sur le sujet, Mike fit une moue déçue avant de regarder sans le voir, le paysage urbain qui défilait derrière la vitre.

— Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'expansif. Je n'aime pas montrer ce que je ressent, et je préfère garder mes opinions pour moi, mais puisque vous avez l'air de vouloir savoir, la relation de Karanomori et Kunizuka m'indiffère, en réalité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me fasse fantasmer ou quoi que ce soit du genre. La raison vient surtout du fait que Karanomori est très …. affectueuse avec tout le monde et que son comportement me gêne. J'ai beaucoup moins de mal avec Kunizuka, qui s'en tient à des relations purement professionnelle et cela me va mieux que lorsque Karanomori se met en tête de me caser avec quelqu'un par exemple.

Mika le dévisageait les yeux ronds pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ainsi, l'austère Exécuteur Ginoza pouvait se montrer loquace, lorsqu'il s'en donnait vraiment la peine ?! Mika était étonnée, mais contente qu'il ait répondu aussi facilement à une question personnelle qui avait dû le mettre mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à trouver un terrain d'entente, après tout ?

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir posée cette question, s'excusa-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

— Vous mentez très mal, Mika-san, lui apprit-il en lui lançant un rapide regard en coin. Vous n'êtes absolument pas désolée d'avoir posé votre question et je suis sur que vous êtes prête à remettre le couvert...

— Seulement si vous voulez bien répondre à mes questions, répliqua-t-elle dignement pour cacher le fait qu'elle était vexée d'avoir été si facilement percée à jour.

— Je vous laisse deux blocs, lui accorda-t-il, en lui montrant les pâtés de maison qu'il leur restait à passer avant de se retrouver à l'entrée du parc.

Mika, trop heureuse, s'engouffra dans la brèche.

— Vous avez dit que ce couple ne vous faisait pas fantasmer, contrairement à d'autres hommes de ma connaissance, mais est-ce que vous avez un véritable type de femme, Ginoza ? Aimez-vous les femmes ? Avez-vous déjà songé à sortir avec quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle pour l'embarrasser et reprendre l'avantage de la conversation. Le brun plissa simplement les yeux avant de répondre.

— Non, je n'ai pas de type de femme. Une femme intelligente me suffit, même si quelqu'un m'a dit que je choisissais toujours le chemin le plus difficile, dit-il sur un ton désabusé. Oui, j'aime les femmes et oui, j'ai déjà songé à sortir avec quelqu'un...

— Enfin, je voulais dire, depuis la fin de votre adolescence ? lui demanda encore Mika qui se retenait de rire, car le piège qu'elle lui tendait était cousu de fils blanc et elle était sure qu'il avait compris qu'elle voulait seulement l'agacer.

— Pas plus tard que l'année dernière, figurez-vous. Et soit dit en passant, vous qui vous targuez d'être majeure, vous avez pour l'heure, un comportement assez pueril, continua-t-il sur le même ton et il du se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à sourire lorsque sa coéquipière lui tira la langue.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Insista Mika qui se jura que ce serait la dernière question, mais en le regardant avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

— Le jour où j'ai décidé de l'inviter à dîner, la demoiselle a vu sa meilleure amie mourir sous ses yeux, j'ai donc revu mes plans. Par la suite, j'ai carrément abandonné parce qu'elle ne me voyait que comme un collègue antipathique et que j'avais tout fait pour, c'était bien fait pour moi. Et avant de me dire que peut-être je me suis trompé, je peux vous assurer que non, car elle était déjà sous le charme de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ginoza fit une pause, puis il regarda sa collègue avant d'oser un petit sourire en coin.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shimotsuki-san, je ne suis pas un cœur brisé depuis. Si je suis seul, c'est parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai rencontré aucune femme qui me donne envie de faire des efforts, c'est tout, termina-t-il. Et la séance et terminée, se réjouit-il en montrant le dernier bâtiment qu'ils étaient en train de dépasser.

— Vous êtes un goujat..., bouda Mika. Mais je suis sure qu'un jour, vous trouverez quelqu'un qui vous donnera envie, récita-t-elle sur un ton qui rappela sa mère à l'ex-inspecteur.

— Qui sait ? » dit-il en souriant légèrement.

« Gino, Mika ? appela Shion, du visiophone dont était équipé leur voiture de fonction.

— Les deux acolytes se tournèrent de concert vers leur collègue qui affichait une mine fermée.

— Ça se corse mais je n'arrive à joindre ni Yayoi, ni Akane, annonça-t-elle d'emblée.

— C'est normal, répondit Ginoza et Mika d'une même voix. C'est la procédure standard.

— Je sais bien, mais du coup, je suis obligée de vous apeller vous, parce qu'elles sont peut-être en danger, se lamenta la blonde avant d'inspirer profondément. Quand Yayoi m'a demandé des infos, j'ai lancé une recherche sur le type, puisque que je vous ai fait un topo, mais mon système n'a pas tout trouvé à son sujet, les prévint la blonde.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé d'autre ? Lui demanda Gino en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai trouvé son numéro de téléphone, et j'intègre toujours une commande spécifique à toutes mes recherches, ce qui inclut la géolocalisation des téléphones et, ou des cartes de crédits, exposa Shion.

— Karanomori, on est bientôt arrivés, si tu pouvais simplement nous dire quel est le problème, la coupa Ginoza que toutes ces explications techniques énervaient.

— Kamimura était en communication avec Shitasia il y a une minute. Et il était déjà dans le parc.

— On fonce » énonça simplement Mika avant de couper la communication pendant que Ginoza accélérait.

_T_T_

L'exécutrice était coincée. Le doigt crispé sur la détente, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un angle de tir qui serait sans danger pour Akane, car Kamimura s'arrangeait toujours pour la mettre entre elle et lui. Shitasia, prudent, restait à couvert dans le dos de son mentor.

« Baissez votre arme, Exécutrice-san, ordonna l'homme.

— Relâchez la et profitez du fait que je sois disposée à seulement vous paralyser, répliqua-t-elle à l'homme d'âge mur qui resserra son étreinte et arracha une plainte à sa supérieure et amie.

_' Que faire ? '_ se demandait fébrilement la brune en tentant de chasser toutes pensées parasite qui pourrait la déconcentrer.

Il y eu du mouvement dans la périphérie du champs de vision que lui octroyait la Sybille à travers le dominator. Hound 2 fut tentée de jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier une intuition, mais si elle le faisait, ses deux adversaires le remarqueraient sûrement et elle mettrait en danger ses collègues tout en leur ruinant leur effet de surprise. Il fallait qu'elle monopolise l'attention des deux assassins pour faciliter l'approche de Shimotsuki et Ginoza, car ça ne pouvait être qu'eux.

— La sanction pour avoir tué un agent en service de la Sybille et la mort cérébrale par injection, les averti Yayoi en se demandant ce que pouvaient bien bricoler ses collègues avant de baisser son arme en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils ne prennent pas plus de temps pour venir lui donner un coup de main.

— Les gens comme Takeyone et moi sommes déjà condamné par votre cher système Sybille, rétorqua le grand blond. Surveillés et traités comme des malfrats même lorsque nous étions encore du bon côté de la loi, marqués du sceau de la honte, nous avons finalement décidés de faire ce pour quoi nous avons été punis avant l'heure, énonça le blond en relâchant un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur la tranchée de Tsunemori qui respira tout de suite mieux.

L'homme ouvrit encore la bouche, sûrement pour continuer à déblatérer ses conneries lorsqu'un raclement de métal se fit entendre en haut, sur la route. Tous les quatre tournèrent la tête simultanément pour voir voler une fine plaque d'acier munie de roue et d'un manche, qui atterri dans un son mât par terre avant de se mettre à glisser doucement sur l'herbe drue qui poussait sur la pente abrupte qui séparait le terrain de jeux des rambardes de sécurité.

_' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? ' _se demanda fugacement Yayoi avant que son visage ne se fige de stupeur en voyant Shimotsuki Mika, armée des béquilles de Ginoza sauter sur la plaque, suivie de près par celui-ci qui brandissait son dominator malgré son équilibre précaire. La vision était carrément irréelle pour Yayoi, car elle connaissait Ginoza et elle savait qu'un plan foireux de ce genre ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Non, cela était sûrement du fait de Shimotsuki qui à présent, dévalait joyeusement la butte tout en dirigeant la plaque tant bien que mal à l'aide des béquilles qu'elle utilisait comme gouvernail. Ginoza s'accrochait à elle comme il pouvait pour ne pas se faire éjecter de leur missile de fortune et tenter en même temps de viser Kamimura.

Si Ginoza n'était pas du tout à l'aise sur cette chose roulante avec un pied mal foutu, il savait que tôt ou tard il finirait bien par trouver une ouverture. Il fallait seulement que Yayoi se tienne prête pour finir le travail. Ginoza ne pouvait pas tirer plus haut que dans les jambes du suspect et même en faisant cela, il risquait de blesser Tsunemori mais c'était le seul créneau qu'il pouvait prendre. La vitesse et les cahots de leur monture ne l'aidait pas du tout et il du prendre en compte son déplacement à lui pour ajuster son tir. L'inspectrice en chef, bien que suffocante avait compris son intention et avait collée sa jambe droite à l'autre, de sorte qu'une jambe de l'agresseur était complètement à découvert.

Il tira et le blond, hurlant de douleur, s'affaissa sur Tsunemori-san qui pu lui décocher un coup de tête sur le menton qui les étourdit tous les deux. Sheperd One se laissa tomber par terre de tout son poids tandis que l'assassin, tentait maladroitement de la rattraper avant de se rappeler que la plus grande menace ne venait pas de sa prisonnière. Le mentor de Shitasia releva des yeux hagards sur la personne qui lui faisait face avec impassibilité tandis que le canon de son arme noir changeait de design. Cela ne pris guère que quelques secondes que Kamimura put mettre à profit pour rechercher en vain une quelconque émotion dans les prunelles turquoise de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne fasse feu.

S'en était fini de feu Kamimura Hide qui dans sa belle mort, inonda Tsunemori Akane de sang et de morceaux divers. Ne restait que le jeune.

Le fait que Mika et Gino arrivent, avait clairement fait pencher la balance en faveur des des agents de la DCPJ et le jeune Shitasia l'avait bien compris. Profitant du fait que son aîné, encore vivant à ce moment-là, soit occupé, il s'était retourné silencieusement et avait tenté de s'enfuir en courant. Mais Sheperd 2 veillait au grain et c'est en se servant d'une des béquilles de Ginoza comme javelot, qu'elle réussit à faire trébucher le jeune homme. Stoppé net dans sa course, celui-ci fit une culbute avant de rencontrer violemment le sol dans un choc qui le laissât à moitié assommé à la grande satisfaction de la nouvelle inspectrice qui n'eut pas le temps de savourer son succès.

Car tout chose s'arrête un jour, même les plate-formes de transport sur roue, et cela, Mika l'avait momentanément oublié lorsqu'elle avait sauté dessus il y avait à peine quelque secondes. La jeune femme se demandait encore comment faire pour ralentir, lorsque son collègue la prit dans ses bras pour la faire pivoter sur elle-même. Mika ne comprit le but de la manœuvre que lorsqu'ils percutèrent violemment le grillage qui grinçât furieusement sous leur poids avant de finalement les rejeter comme des ballons.

Ginoza avait le souffle coupé car il avait reçu tout l'impact dans le dos, mais Shimotsuki avait l'air d'aller bien. Il pouvait donc se remettre discrètement de ses émotions en restant allongé à terre. De plus, sa cheville malmenée se rappelait à son bon souvenir et le brun craignait que le médecin ne lui mette finalement un plâtre à la place de l'atèle qu'il avait porté jusqu'à présent. Une ombre lui obscurcit le visage et il ouvrit un œil.

— Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Mika

— Mieux que ce que j'aurais cru de prime abords, badina le brun en se redressant doucement, attentif aux éventuelles blessures qu'il aurait récoltées.

— Merci de m'avoir protégée, lui dit franchement Mika. Vous avez assuré comme une bête ! assura-t-elle en souriant joyeusement tandis que l'autre retenait un soupir.

— De rien, dit Ginoza,le visage sérieux. Mais la prochaine fois, JE choisis notre entrée en scène, râla-t-il en tentant sans succès de se relever pendant que Mika rassurait Kunizuka-san et Tsunemori-san sur leur état en levant un pouce à leur intention. Et je voudrais bien récupérer mes béquilles s'il vous plaît » se résigna-t-il à demander.

Mika se précipita pour récupérer la première qui était restée fichée dans le grillage, puis se dirigea vers Shitasia qui avait repris ses esprits et brandissait la béquille comme l'arme fatale sept. Shimotsuki Mika hésita entre éclater de rire ou soupirer lourdement.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas reposer ça ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement avant d'aviser la lueur furieuse qui brûlait encore dans le regard de son ennemi.

Sans un mot de plus, elle sorti son dominator du holster et le brandit en écoutant distraitement les consignes que Sybille lui murmurait à l'oreille que son arme serait en mode _paralyzer_. Lorsque Shitasia Takeyone arriva avec difficulté à portée de béquille, la jeune femme lui tira dans la cuisse sans hésitation.

_' Pauvre idiot '_

Sans un regard pour le paralysé, elle ramassât la béquille et retourna auprès de Ginoza qui bougonnait sur les jeunes filles sans cervelles qui se prenait pour des surfeuses professionnelles.

_T_T_

Tsunemori Akane se sentait bien mieux après un passage rapide aux urgences, mais elle avait hâte d'arriver chez elle pour se doucher et se reposer.

Verdict du médecin : Repos complet pendant deux jours.

Ses collègues s'étaient bien débrouillés aujourd'hui, surtout Shimotsuki, même si Ginoza avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse qu'elle sermonnerait tout de même un peu la nouvelle à son retour. L'inspectrice se permit un sourire amusé : Le visage terrifié du jeune homme lorsqu'ils avaient dévalés le talus sur leur planche à roulette valait son pesant d'or et Akane était sur que Shion avait du enregistrer la scène... Il serait dommage de laisser tomber cela aux oubliettes, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait le malin plaisir que prenait l'ex inspecteur à remettre les autres à leur place en leur rappelant des mauvais souvenirs.

La châtain bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de se mettre à taper du pied.

_' Où était donc l'agent du bureau sensé la ramener chez elle ? '_

Un berline grise aux vitres teintées avec l'insigne du bureau sur la portière s'arrêta tranquillement en face d'elle.

_' Pas trop tôt ' _bougonnait la jeune femme, toujours assise sur le banc, à côté de l'entrée aux urgences.

« Le carrosse de madame est avancé » dit une voix qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie.

Il n'avait pas changé.

Le même sourire solaire.

Le même goût vestimentaire douteux : Pantalon marron, tee-shirt vert et veste bleue nuit.

Les même barrettes dans ses cheveux roux, dégageant un visage avenant et des yeux pétillants de malice.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, la jeune femme, qui s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte, le touchât doucement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas en fumée comme la dernière fois.

Embarrassé, le jeune homme éclata de rire en se grattant la tête. Il lui donna une franche accolade avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, geste qu'il savait détesté par celle qui était sa supérieure préférée. Le roux l'écarta doucement avant de lui faire un salut militaire qui arracha un rire à Tsunemori.

« Kagari Shûsei, pour vous servir, Sheperd One ! »

* * *

**NdlA :** Ce chapitre m'a vraiment fait suer. Est-ce qu'il vous a plut ?


	8. Interrogatoires et rencontre fortuites

_**NdlA :**__ Hello ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster. Ceux et celles qui me « connaissent », savent que j'ai du mal à redémarrer quand la tension retombe. Mais surtout, j'ai eu pas mal d'empêchements qui n'ont fait que retarder l'écriture de ce chapitre. Et je dois aussi dire que je dois encore faire pas mal de recherches sur mes personnages car je ne me les suis pas encore totalement appropriés. Surtout Ginoza, allez savoir pourquoi...Mais OSEF  
_

_Je me suis fait plaisir avec certains passages de ce chapitre (surtout le début *clin d'œil à Arkaline*), faut bien, parce qu'il était pas facile, celui-là. _

_Un ENORME merci à __Arkaline__ , __Mémolia__, __Ryochin__ et __TheMaskedShinobi__ pour leur gentils commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Sans plus de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Interrogatoires et rencontres fortuites.**

Fixant le sac de sable d'un regard meurtrier, il lui asséna une rafale de coups qui résonnèrent sourdement dans la pièce vide. L'homme donna un dernier coup de coude dans le pauvre sac avant de se tourner vers le hublot pour regarder au dehors. On était au petit matin sur une mer d'huile dans un petit port de pécheurs à plusieurs kilomètres au sud de Tokyô. Malgré l'heure, les voix des marins qui s'interpellaient gaiement sur les quais, résonnaient dans l'air frais et sec du bord de mer, mais le brun ne pouvait pas les voir de l'endroit où il était : Son hublot donnait sur la mer qui avait revêtu sans qu'il se rende compte, des reflets jaunes et orangés qui lui réchauffait le cœur et lui firent plisser les yeux.

Il pris une douche rapide et remis en marche la cafetière avant de se présenter sur le quai pour attendre le gamin qui lui donnait son journal tous les matins contre de la menue monnaie. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, enfin, Kôgami Shinya s'installait en plein soleil sur le pont, armé de sa tasse de café et de son journal. Appuyé sur le bastingage, il était habillé d'un pantalon de survêtement noir et d'une serviette sur les épaules, il ferma brièvement les yeux pour profiter des rayons du soleil qui lui caressaient la peau du ventre paresseusement, avant de baisser ses lunettes fumées pour pouvoir lire _Les Murmures de Tokyô_ sans être ébloui.

_' Les auteurs des meurtres sauvages qui ont ébranlés la capitale ont été mis hors d'état de nuire. _

_L'enquête, menée par l'Unité 1 et dirigée par la jeune inspectrice Tsunemori Akane a finalement aboutit hier, en fin d'après-midi dans le quartier ouest de la ville, sur un terrain de jeu interdit au public, d'après notre informateur. Selon le communiqué de la police, les suspects travaillaient en duo pour perpétrer les crimes dont nous parlions dans notre précédente édition, voir numéro 241. Seul le plus jeune des suspects a pu être appréhendé, car son compère a agressé l'inspectrice en charge durant la manœuvre. Erreur qui lui a coûté la vie. Les corps ont été remis aux familles et amis des victimes afin qu'elles puissent procéder aux obsèques. Quant à l'inspectrice Tsunemori, elle n'a subit aucun dommage permanent, comme le prouve la photographie que votre serviteur a prise pour vous '_

Shinya étudia le visage de son ancienne supérieure attentivement. Elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien malgré l'air fatigué qu'elle affichait et son teint pâle. Elle avait aussi maigrit et ce constat affligea l'ex-detective. Il l'avait déjà trouvé menue, lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, mais si elle continuait à maigrir ainsi, elle ne serait bientôt plus bonne à rien.

Il soupira d'exaspération.

Comme si un hors-la-loi comme lui pouvait y faire quelque chose de son bateau ? Que foutait Gino ?

Le brun grimaça en se rappelant de ce que devait probablement faire ledit Gino. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, voir son père mourir dans ses bras l'avait fait basculer irrémédiablement, de la même manière que l'avait fait pour lui, la découverte du corps Sasayama. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Le jour où il avait tué Makishima Shôgô, Ginoza avait perdu en même temps son père, et son statut d'inspecteur, ce qui faisait tout de même pas mal de choses à avaler simultanément. Kôgami compatissait.

Ô oui, qu'il compatissait.

Le détective observa une dernière fois la photographie avant de passer à l'article suivant lorsque quelque chose attira son attention sur l'image, le forçant à plisser les yeux pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. La photographie avait été manifestement prise à l'insu de Tsunemori, car on voyait un bord du pilier en béton derrière lequel le photographe s'était caché, ce qui démontrait l'amateurisme du photographe. On voyait la petite brune était de biais et elle parlait à son chauffeur, sûrement venu la récupérer pour la ramener chez elle : C'était la procédure.

Kôgami plissa encore les yeux et rapprocha le journal jusqu'à avoir le nez collé dessus lorsqu'il tilta. C'était le chauffeur, qui l'intriguait. Pourquoi ?

Tsunemori devait connaître cette personne, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'ils travaillaient au même endroit, mais pourquoi le regardait-elle avec cet air surpris. De la surprise et de... Il y avait autre chose, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le brun écrasa sa cigarette avant de mettre le feu au journal, ce qui n'était pas passé loin, car il manquait déjà un petit trou de l'article qui suivait.

De la joie. C'était de la joie qu'il voyait sur le visage de la jeune femme, ce qui augmenta d'un cran sa suspicion. De la joie incrédule. Pourquoi la présence de cette personne émouvait-elle autant Tsunemori, d'habitude si maître d'elle-même ?

Et il comprit.

Il le su lorsqu'il remarqua le bracelet en fils tressés et orné d'une perle, que portait le chauffeur au poignet droit. On le voyait distinctement, parce que l'homme se frottait l'arrière du crâne de la main droite et sa posture révélait à un observateur aguerri que celui-ci était en train de soit s'excuser d'un quelconque retard, soit de rire, soit les deux en même temps. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne suceptible de le faire et que Tsunemori connaissait.

En y regardant de plus près, Kôgami se demandât pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué la ressemblance plus tôt ? La posture était bonne, de même que la corpulence ainsi que ses cheveux qui partaient en pique et qui avait fait que plusieurs fois, Kô s'était demandé avec quel type d'explosif il se coiffait pour obtenir une coiffure pareille.

L'image du journal était en noir et blanc, mais Kôgami était sûr que si elle avait été en couleur, le bracelet du chauffeur aurait été tressés de fils rouge, jaune, vert et que la perle serait d'un bleu profond. Les cheveux du chauffeur devraient être roux et sur le côté gauche, il aurait porté des barrettes bleues électriques.

_Comment diable avait fait Kagari pour ressusciter?_

Mais ce n'était pas tant la résurrection de Kagari qui turlupinaient Kôgami. La réaction de Tsunemori aussi l'intriguait, une chose parmi tant d'autres, lorsque cela concernait la Sheperd.

La réapparition de Kagari l'avait surprise, mais pas choquée, ce qui ne cadrait pas avec le caractère de la jeune femme qu'il connaissait et il se targuait de savoir jauger les gens assez justement. Mais cette découverte faite par hasard ne venait que s'ajouter aux doutes qui l'avaient assaillis. En fuite, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir plus avant au comportement de Tsunemori, lorsqu'ils s'étaient alliés pour arrêter Makishima. Mais lorsqu'il s'était senti en sécurité, son instinct avait commencé à le titiller. Cela n'avait jamais cessé depuis et le doute resurgissait en force avec cette photographie.

Il avait été honnête jusqu'au bout avec elle, mais Kôgami Shinya savait maintenant que ce n'avait pas été son cas à elle. Qu'avait-il manqué ? Se demandait le brun en abandonnant définitivement le journal au plancher. Il écrasa sa énième cigarette et rentra pour allumer son ordinateur portable. Lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à s'éclaircir les idées, une seule personne parvenait à lui démêler assez les pensées pour qu'il sache ce qu'il devait chercher. L'ordinateur s'alluma docilement et se connecta automatiquement au seul forum auquel il s'autorisait à participer : _Le sous-marinier._

Apparu il y avait quelques années pendant la prise de pouvoir de la Sybille, le sous-marinier était un forum qui réunissait des opposants à la Sybille de tous horizons : Petites frappes, juges, professeurs, comme Saïga ou ex-détective comme lui. Saïga le lui avait montré, lorsque Kôgami était à la poursuite de Makishima Shôgô et l'ancien détective avait trouvé intéressant de pouvoir continuer à garder le contact avec son professeur qui n'avait toujours pas été reconnu comme criminel latent, surtout parce que ledit professeur s'abstenait d'aller en ville et évitait les scanners de rue lorsqu'il était obligé de s'y rendre, ce qui restait de toute manière, rarissime.

Depuis, Kô s'était créé un profil et n'avait rencontré de problème que lors du choix de son pseudo, qu'il voulait anonyme, mais qui le caractériserait dans la mesure du possible... Il avait mit deux jours entiers pour trouver le pseudo parfait, ce qui l'étonnait encore. Qui aurait cru que le brun attacherait autant d'importante à un faux nom ? Faux nom grâce auquel Saïga-sensei n'avait eu aucun mal à le retrouver sur la toile fantôme, en fin psychologue qu'il était.

Shinya laissât l'ordinateur s'identifier automatiquement, puis il attendit son ami sur une discussion fermée où seul lui, Saïga et un ami commun pouvaient participer.

**_T_T_**

[_** SKped***__ est connecté _]_  
_

_**Chiron10**__ : Bonjour K ! ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu par ici. Comment vas-tu ?_

_**SKped:** Bien et vous, Professeur S? Avez-vous vu notre ami désabusé, dernièrement ?_

_**Chiron10**__ : Non, pourquoi ? Tu voulais le joindre ? _

_** SKped:** Non, merci. C'est à vous que je voulais parler. Est-ce que vous avez lu l'article en page une des MdT** ?_

_**Chiron10 **__: * Sourit * Oui, je l'ai lu, pourquoi ?_

_** SKped:** Avez-vous fait attention à l'image ?_

_**Chiron10**__ : Est-ce que je me trompe en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de deux de tes anciens collègues ?_

_**SKped:** A ma grande surprise, non. Quel est votre avis là-dessus ?_

_**Chiron10**__ : Je dirais que notre amie commune ne nous a pas tout dit. Cela dit, il ne m'appartiens pas de la juger, ni de lui demander des comptes...A ce propos..._

_** SKped:** Je me pose des questions, moi. J'ai peur que ma première intuition soit la bonne. Oui?_

_**Chiron10 :**__ Je me disais que tu avais sûrement oublié que son anniversaire était hier ?_

_** SKped: **__Du tout, mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?_

_**Chiron10 :**__ Pas grand chose...C'est pourquoi je lui ai envoyé un cadeau de ta part._

_** SKped: **__VOUS AVEZ FAIS QUOI ?_

_**Chiron10 :**__ Quoi, je n'aurais pas du ?_

Shinya observa l'écran de son ordinateur en fronçant les sourcils avant de secouer la tête en soupirant. Certes, il lui aurait envoyé un petit quelque chose, s'il avait pu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Saïga-sensei avait donc bien fait...Reste à savoir ce que le vieil érudit avait bien pu envoyer comme cadeau d'anniversaire en son nom à lui. Bizarrement, cette pensée lui donna des sueurs froides.

_** SKped: **__ça dépends. Que lui avez-vous envoyé ? _

_**Chiron10 :**__ Je ne lui ai envoyé qu'un bouquet de fleurs._

_** SKped: **__Quel genre de fleurs ? d_emanda Kôgami en priant in petto pour que ce ne soit pas des roses rouges.

_**Chiron10 :**__ Des zinnias, jeune ingrat. Mais j'aurais pu lui envoyer des roses rouges cela dit..._

Kôgami jura. Le professeur connaissait parfaitement sa manière de penser, concernant les relation hommes/femmes. L'ancien inspecteur avait suffisamment mis de femmes dans son lit pour savoir ce que pouvait signifier un bouquet de rose rouges et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, était que sa protégée se fasse des idées à son sujet. De plus, les roses rouges ne correspondait tout simplement pas à Tsunemori Akane, mais ça, il le garderait pour lui. Ensuite, le brun tiqua sur le nom de la fleur que lui avait donné l'ancien professeur de criminologie.

_** SKped: **__Professeur. Quelle est la signification de cette fleur, s'il vous plaît ? _demanda-t-il encore en s'attendant au pire.

_**Chiron10 :**__ Elles veulent dire « Je pense à vous »_

Kôgami jura comme un charretier, une nouvelle fois, mais alors qu'il allait insulter le professeur par écrit, un bip retentit, signalant que leur troisième acolyte venait de se connecter à son tour.

[_** Themis'dead**__ est connecté _]_  
_

_**Themis'dead :**__ Alors comme ça, SK a une petit copine à qui il n'ose pas envoyer des fleurs ? Allons, mon ami, je vous pensais plus courageux !_

_** SKped:**__ La ferme Themis. Quand à vous, Chiron, je vous conseille d'effacer de suite, l'historique de cette conversation. Ce ne serait pas bon que certaines chose tombent dans les mauvaises oreilles._

_**Themis'dead :**__ Eh bien ! Je vois que la confiance règne. Ceci dit, j'aurais fait la même chose, donc je ne le prendrais pas comme un affront, cher SK. _

_**Chiron10 :**__ SK, c'est déjà fait, j'ai un programme spécial qui s'occupe de ça. Que racontez-vous de beaux, Themis ?_

_**Themis'dead :**__ Et bien... Moi aussi, j'ai rencontré une jeune personne qui me donne envie de lui envoyer des fleurs, mais en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. La demoiselle est très jeune et elle me fait penser à ma jeune sœur décédée._

_** SKped: **__Beurk !_

_**Chiron10 :**__ SK, tu es dégouttant. Je suis ravi pour vous, Themis, mais je parlais de la vie à la cité. Comme se porte notre belle Tokyô ?_

_**Themis'dead :**__ Toujours aussi blafarde et sombre en même temps, comme une horloge dont on aurait effacé les heures. Par contre, on m'a rapportée certaines rumeurs pour le moins étranges et qui ont piquées ma curiosité._

_**Chiron10 :**__ Des rumeurs ?_

_** SKped:**__ Quel genre de rumeurs ?_

_**Themis'dead :**__ Il paraît que pas mal de personnes ont disparues, mais soit le Bureau ne tient pas à ce que ça s'ébruite, soit, ils ne sont pas encore au courant._

_** SKped:**__ Quel genre de personnes ?_

_**Themis'dead : **__Des personnes qui disparaissent sans laisser de traces et qui ne manquent visiblement à personne._

_**Chiron10 :**__ C'est curieux. Vous avez des hypothèses ?_

_**Themis'dead :**__ Pas encore, mais j'y travaille. Il faut dire que mon activité professionnelle actuelle ne ma laisse pas une seconde de répit._

_**Chiron10 :**__ Je m'en doute._

_**Themis'dead :**__ Je vais essayer de vérifier si les rumeurs disent vrai et je vous tient au courant, mais le devoir m'appelle. J'étais juste passé pour voir si vous étiez toujours en vie, tous les deux. _

_** SKped: **__Ne prends pas trop de risque, Themis._

_**Themis'dead : **__Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous tient au courant. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée !_

[_** Themis'dead **__est déconnecté _]_  
_

_**Chiron10 : **__Je vais devoir m'en aller aussi, K. On se retrouve plus tard ?_

_** SKped:**__ Pas de problème. J'ai mes journées de libre, * rires *. A plus tard, Sensei. _

[**_ Chiron10 _**_est déconnecté _]_  
_

[_** SKped** est déconnecté _]_  
_

Shinya resta pensif un moment devant son écran éteint, puis comme malgré lui, il ressorti le brouillon d'une lettre qu'il n'avait plus touchée depuis qu'il l'avait recopiée et faite parvenir à sa destinataire.

_« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Je voulais travailler de manière à protéger les gens, c'est pourquoi je suis devenu détective. Mais Makishima a tout changé. Cet homme va continuer de tuer des gens et pourtant la loi ne peut pas le longtemps que je resterai détective, je ne pourrais pas le toucher. Cette affaire ma fait prendre conscience que la loi ne peut pas protéger les gens. Dans cette affaire, ma seule option est de devenir un hors-la-loi. Tsunemori Akane, il n'y a aucun doute que ta façon de vivre est correcte mais ne perds pas cela de vue parce que je t'ai trahie. Je choisi une voie différente seulement dans le but de faire mon propre chemin et j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais me réconcilier avec mon ancien moi qu'en prenant le mauvais chemin. _

_Je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner mais la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, tu sera en position de me juger et quand ce temps viendra, remplis ton devoir sans pitié s'il te plaît... »_

**_T_T_**

_« ... Ne tourne pas le dos à tes convictions. Même si c'était durant un court laps de temps, je me sens chanceux d'avoir pu travailler sous tes ordres. _

_Merci. » _

Akane se demandait encore aujourd'hui pourquoi elle n'avais pas jetée cette lettre. Elle y avait pensé maintes et maintes fois, mais le courage lui avait fait défaut à chaque fois. La jeune femme entendit des pas rapides se rapprocher et elle se douta qu'il devait s'agir de Kagari qui venait en avance, comme elle le lui avait demandé lorsqu'il l'avait déposé chez elle, il y avait de cela trois jours. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour-là, surtout pour décider de la version qu'ils donneraient aux autres membres de l'équipe. Elle remis la lettre soigneusement pliée dans son tiroir qu'elle referma à clé avant de se redresser pour regarder son ami entrer dans le bureau.

Pensive, elle le regarda s'approcher, la démarche tranquille et sure. Objectivement, c'était un beau garçon et son heureux caractère ne l'en rendait que plus attrayant, pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Akane, elle, avait toujours sentie que Shûsei avait une face cachée qu'elle devinait effrayante et la jeune femme se félicitait de ne l'avoir jamais vue...

Jusqu'à maintenant et pourvu que ça dure, se disait-elle en touchant machinalement le bois de son bureau. L'inspectrice lui sourit et avant de soupirer.

« Eh bien ! Est-ce que c'est le sujet de la conversation que nous devons avoir qui te met dans cet état avancé d'euphorie ou est-ce ma seule présence ? plaisanta Kagari qui souriait de toutes ses dents, les mains dans les poches.

— Non, désolée, s'excusa Akane. Ne le prends pas pour toi, mais ça m'énerve de devoir encore mentir à mes collègues, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur son siège pendant que Kagari en tirait un pour se rapprocher du bureau.

— Oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais du passer certaines choses sous silence pour pouvoir choper Makishima, compatis le roux.

— Entendu dire ?

— Hum hum, répondit-il seulement en montrant d'un signe de tête la caisse mobile qui contenait les dominators de l'équipe, dans un coin du bureau où elle ne risquerait de gêner personne.

Akane fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

_Sibylle. Encore elle._

— J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Tout le monde l'a crut.

— Je sais et je suis désolé, même si ce n'est pas ma faute, et tu le sais, Akane-chan, rétorqua Shûsei en la pointant avec une friandise sortie d'elle ne savait où et qui ressemblait à un verre de terre géant au couleur de coca-cola.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? insista Akane qui voulait comprendre même si elle avait sa petite idée sur la question. Et pourquoi Sibylle a menti là-dessus alors qu'elle n'a pas eu peur de se montrer devant moi ?

Machinalement, Kagari se tourna vers la porte, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Aborder le sujet de la vraie nature de la Sibylle le rendait nerveux et mal à l'aise, car malgré le temps qu'il avait eu pour y réfléchir, il ne s'était toujours pas fait d'idée sur la question, ce qui le chagrinait beaucoup, car il aurait préféré étudier de plus près la nouvelle. Enfin, il aurait bien tenté le coup si Ginoza ne l'avait pas fusillé du regard lorsqu'il lui avait posé des questions sur elle, mais passons, il s'éloignait du sujet. Et sa supérieure et amie attendait toujours une réponse.

— Pour dire la vérité, elle t'as simplement menti par omission, débuta-t-il laborieusement.

— Par omission ?! s'étrangla Akane, incrédule.

— Oui, affirma-t-il. On m'a montré l'enregistrement, avant que je ne sorte, et, soit dit en passant, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta réaction à ma pseudo-mort, ajouta-t-il avant de lever la main pour dissuader Akane de lui couper la parole. Si je me rappelle bien, elle a dit que mon existence comportait plus de risques que d'avantages pour la société.

— C'est ça, acquiesça Akane, la gorge serrée.

— Le mot important dans sa phrase était le mot société.

— Pardon ? releva Akane qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Kagari.

— Je représentais plus de risques que d'avantages pour la Sibylle, en vivant dans la société.

— Oui, ça j'avais compris, merci, repris Sheperd one agacée. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

— Je suis un Exécuteur, Akane-chan, lui rappela-t-il affectueusement. Donc, par définition, je ne vit pas dans la société, mais en marge de celle-ci, mon existence étant rendue possible grâce au système des Exécuteurs et des Inspecteurs, expliqua-t-il à Akane. Nous, les exécuteurs, sommes simplement des armes pourvus d'une sécurité à durée de vie limité appelé Sheperd, soit vous, les inspecteurs. C'est comme ça et on y peut rien, continua-t-il avant de hausser les épaules en souriant à Tsunemori pour lui montrer que cela ne l'atteignait plus. De plus, j'ai un atout dans ma manche qui me donne une certaine valeur aux yeux de cette vieille bique, assura le roux. Comme disait je ne sais plus qui, à quelque chose, malheur est bon !

— Un atout ? répéta Akane, surprise.

— Oui, dit-il fièrement. Tu connais Sibylle, c'est une machine qui marche, résonne et décide grâce à des algorithmes et des probabilités.

— Ne me parle pas de probabilités, grogna Akane en levant les yeux au plafond tout en restant attentive. Quand j'entends 'probabilité', j'entends Personne Criminellement Asymptomatiques et ça me hérisse le poil.

— Tout doux, Sheperd, la calma l'exécuteur. Effectivement, les PCA en font parties, mais je suis l'envers de la médaille et à notre connaissance, je suis le seul dans mon cas. Contrairement à tous les Makishima qui existent, je suis pour l'instant, la seule personne ayant été déclarée Criminel latent à l'âge de cinq ans, déclara-t-il avec un air bon enfant, sans se douter que ses paroles faisait l'effet d'une bombe sur Akane.

— Cinq...Cinq ans ? Balbutia-t-elle. Tu as été déclaré Criminel Latent à seulement cinq ans ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est impossible, ça doit être une erreur, nia-t-elle.

— Peut-être. Peut-être pas, transigea le roux. Toujours est-il que j'ai été suivi psychologiquement depuis mon plus jeune âge et que mon psycho-pass n'a jamais évolué, ce qui fait de moi le plus jeune criminel latent du pays et peut-être du monde, mais _Big Brother_ n'a pas assez de données pour l'affirmer, se moqua-t-il. Mais bref. Sibylle ne peut pas et ne veut pas m'éliminer parce que je suis une de ses précieuses exceptions qu'elle affectionne tant, poursuivit-il sous le regarde effaré d'Akane. Je sais bien qu'elle souhaiterait m'intégrer au système par la suite, ou du moins, me garder assez longtemps pour jouer au rat de laboratoire, mais j'ai bon espoir de réussir à me faire sauter la cervelle le cas échéant.

— Ne dis pas ça, se récria la brune, choquée.

— C'est pourtant la vérité, Boss, insista le roux aux barrettes. Mais je pense que nous n'avons pas à nous en faire pour ça, du moins, pas pour longtemps.

Kagari avait l'air tellement sur de lui, qu'Akane ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur les raisons qui le poussait à dire cela.

— Pas pour longtemps ?

— Nous savons tous les deux que Sibylle à l'intention de se dévoiler au public dans les plus bref délais, lui rappela Kagari, en la regardant à travers ses cils baissés. Or, si la nature de Sibylle devient publique, elle n'aura plus à subir de pression, ni de chantage de la part d''individus malintentionnés qui voudront profiter du secret. La seule chose dont elle aura à se préoccuper, c'est de se mettre l'opinion publique dans la poche, ce qui serait difficile si on venait à apprendre que certains de ces cerveaux ont été prélevés sur des hôtes non consentants, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je suppose que oui, admit Akane qui avait déjà tenu le même raisonnement. De même que les conditions de vie des criminels latents et par extension, des exécuteurs, devraient s'améliorer. Mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question de départ : Pourquoi te libérer maintenant ? répéta l'inspecteur de l'unité une.

— Pour des raisons pratiques, tout simplement, lui répondit Kagari en se levant.

Il s'étira avant de remettre les mains dans ses poches.

— Le fait qu'avec seulement un exécuteur par inspecteur dans l'unité une, couplé avec ton sens effrayant de la dévotion et du sacrifice donnait à la Sibylle une trop grande probabilité pour que Shimotsuki-san passe Sheperd One en un temps record, poursuivit Kagari en marchant lentement vers la sortie. Sibylle est prête à faire son coming-out et trouver une autre Reine prendrait trop de temps et serait trop dangereux pour elle, donc elle m'a relâché pour que je puisse aider Ginoza à te garder en vie, termina-t-il en lui tournant le dos, à la porte du bureau.

Mais il ne sortit pas, attendant la question logique qui devait suivre son explication métaphorique.

— Une Reine ? demanda Akane, perdu, tandis que Kagari se retourna sur elle pour lui offrir un sourire solaire dont il avait le secret.

— La Reine, ou Dame est a plus puissante des pièces aux échecs. Mais elle ne sert seulement qu'à protéger le Roi dont le sort détermine l'issue de la partie, Akane-chan. »

**_T_T_**

Kagari se sentait bien, maintenant qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec Akane-chan, même s'ils n'avaient pas parlés de ce qu'ils allaient répondre si on leur posait des questions. Au pire, Shûsei pouvait faire confiance à Tsunemori pour tourner la chose pour que tout le monde puisse y trouver son compte, même si personnellement il s'en fichait comme de sa première cravatte. Par contre, ce qu'avait dit Akane sur la possible amélioration des conditions de vie des exécuteurs était intéressante et pas si insensé que cela.

Même dirigée par une machine dotée de centaines de cerveaux géniaux, la société restait ce qu'elle était : un ensemble d'individus vivants en communautés, possédants des valeurs communes et qui obéissaient à des règles afin de garantir le bonheur du plus grand nombre. Si la société rejetait Sibylle, s'en était fini de celle-ci. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudra, mais les humains avaient déjà prouvés qu'ils avaient les capacités à détrôner beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux. Donc, la meilleure manière pour la Sibylle, de garder son statut, serait de faire des compromis et de se soumettre à l'opinion publique qui pourra alors avoir un droit de véto absolument inédit.

Ce serait intéressant à voir.

Du moins, c'était ce que Kagari s'était apprêté à dire à haute voix avant de voir la petite nouvelle, Shimotsuki Mika se faire percuter de plein fouet juste sous son nez, par une autre jeune femme que Kagari n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici et qui se confondis en excuses. Kagari sauta sur l'occasion pour venir en aide à l'inspectrice et ainsi faire sa connaissance de manière détournée, mais la jeune femme responsable de l'incident l'avait déjà relevée.

« Oh mon Dieu, Mika, je suis désolée ! Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme à la peau basanée qui posa brièvement les yeux sur Shûsei avant de les détourner pour se recentrer sur la jeune femme qui observait son chemisier taché de café, la mine abattue.

— Y a pas de mal, Will, répondit piteusement Shimotsuki. Heureusement que le café n'était plus chaud, mais je suis bonne pour retourner me changer, la rassura Mika avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Kagari qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, un air amusé sur le visage.

— Kagari Shûsei, exécuteur de l'unité une, de retour à son poste, déclama-t-il pompeusement aux deux jeune femmes qui le regardaient éberluées, le tout, en s'inclinant bas. Vous devez être Shimotsuki Mika-san, notre nouvelle Sheperd, indiqua-t-il avec un hochement de tête à l'attention de Mika avant de se tourner vers la noire dont les yeux bleu l'avaient intrigué. Hélas, je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, j'ai du m'absenter trop longtemps, poursuivit-il en ignorant sciemment l'inspectrice Tsunemori qui s'avançait dans le couloir pour trouver la cause de ce raffut.

— Ah! Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré nos nouvelles recrues, Shûsei, sourit Akane. Je te présente donc, Shimotsuki Mika, Sherperd Two et notre nouvelle médecin légiste en chef, Sandoval Willhelmina qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Will, se moqua gentiment Akane, à la grande surprise de Kagari qui dévisageât la jeune femme aux cheveux savamment tressés. Je vous présente Kagari Shûsei, un ancien exécuteur de notre unité, de retour parmi nous.

— Tu préférerais aussi t'appeler Will, si tu avais subit des années scolaires où tes profs passaient leur temps à écorcher ton prénom, bougonna la nouvelle venue avant de tendre une main franche à Kagari qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la serrer. Appelez moi Will, ou je vous frappe, c'est valable aussi pour toi aussi, Mika, les prévint le médecin avant de se pencher pour ramasser ses dossiers qui étaient tombés dans la bousculade. Je suis étrangère, donc j'ai des problèmes avec les étiquettes.

Elle se releva avec fluidité et leur adressa un grand sourire avant de leur faire un signe de tête.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mes chéris, mais des morts attendent que je leur rendent un peu de dignité. Mika, si tu veux, je peux faire laver ton chemisier et sécher en à peine dix minutes. A plus tard ! » les salua-t-elle avant de prendre congés sans autre forme de procès, laissant Mika et Kagari stupéfaits tandis qu'Akane laissait échapper un petit rire.

— Wow, dit seulement Kagari en suivant la légiste d'un regard ahuri.

— Je suis d'accord. Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Mika à Akane qui pris un air faussement désolé.

— Oui. Je crois qu'elle fréquente trop Shion. Elle était sa marraine en faculté, indiqua Akane.

— Zut ! s'exclama alors Mika. S...Will ! Attendez moi, je ne sais pas où se trouve la morgue ! »

Kagari et Akane regardèrent donc les deux jeunes femmes s'en aller pendant que Will donnait la moitié de ses dossiers à porter à Mika afin de cacher son chemisier trempé.

« Elle te plaît, hein ? demanda Akane en souriant à Kagari qui se fit violence pour détourner les yeux.

— Qui sait ?

— Tu ne lui a pas fait de rentre dedans, donc j'en conclu qu'elle te plaît, insista Akane qui du suivre Kagari qui s'était remis en route vers la cafétéria.

— Tu sais quoi ? La coupa Kagari sans se retourner. Toi aussi, tu passes trop de temps avec Shion ! »

**_T_T_**

« Will... commença Mika qui se demandait comment poser sa question, tout en essayant de marcher au même rythme que Will.

— Hum ?

— Vous connaissez le nouvel exécuteur ?

— Nope, dit la légiste un sourire dans la voix. Pourquoi ?

— Ah, murmura Mika dépitée. Je pensais vous demander votre avis sur lui, mais comme vous ne le connaissez pas, je doute que vous ayez un avis, expliqua la jeune inspectrice qui suivait toujours la noire dans le dédale de couloir qui menaient à la morgue.

— En fait si, j'en ai un, la détrompa Will.

— Un quoi ?

— Un avis, précisa-t-elle.

— Qui est... ? interrogea Mika qui sentait fleurir sur ses lèvres, un sourire amusé.

— C'est simple, ça tiens en un seul mot, lui indiqua Will en s'arrêtant devant une porte avant de badger pour l'ouvrir.

— Un seul mot qui est... insista lourdement Mika qui souriait franchement à présent.

— MIAM ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire en entrant dans la pièce sans penser une seule fois que le rire devait être un son insolite dans cet endroit.

* * *

**NdlA :**

* Juste un petit clin d'œil pour le pseudo de Kôgami, SKped. Il faut épeler les lettre majuscule en anglais, ce qui donne Escaped (pas pu faire mieux et le fait que SK soient les initiales de Kô est un pur hasard)

** MdT: Les Murmures de Tokyô

_J'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire. Comme je n'ai pas totalement bullé durant mon retard, les plans du chapitre 9 et 10 sont presque prêts et Ô joie, j'ai mon weekend de libre. J'espère que l'inspiration sera au rendez-vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez (quand même) aimé lire ce chapitre et je vous dit à bientôt !_


	9. Frustration et fantômes

_**NdlA :**__ Hello ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Ça redémarre comme en quarante, mais pour l'instant, doucement mais sûrement. J'avais oublié de vous dire que pour cette fic, mes amis, il vous faudra faire attentions aux moindres détails * ricane *, si vous ne voulez pas tomber des nues plus tard. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de vous rappeler qui est qui dans les notes de début de chapitre, pour ceux et celles qui auraont du mal à se souvenir des OCs. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons que __**Tsunaoka Toshi**__, qui est le propriétaire/serveur de la Maison du Combattant et __**Sandoval Willhelmina**__ (Will) qui est la médecin légiste en chef du Bureau. Pour rappel, **Kasei Joshu** est la « vieille » qui supervise les inspecteurs. _

_Bien, un GRAND merci à __Aria__ (bienvenue chez toi et à ton service!), __Lou Celestial __(merci pour tes commentaires et tes questions)__TheMaskedShinobi__ et __Arkaline__ (qui m'a bien fait rire avec son commentaire). Pour les suppositions, tu comprendras que je ne peux rien dire sans la présence de mon avocat (Bô-san)...Qui est aux abonnés absents, en ce moment, donc voilà ! Sans plus de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Frustrations et fantômes**

Kanehaya Oka dissimulait son inquiétude sous un masque impavide. La présence de son patient du jour dans la même pièce n'entrait pas en ligne de compte et pour cause : le docteur attendait des nouvelles d'un de ses subordonné, nouvelles qui se faisaient attendre, ce qui mettait le psychologue aux abois mais il était passé maître dans la maîtrise de ses émotions, ce qui était vital dans la société où il vivait.

Kanehaya Oka était devenu médecin du bureau chargé de la surveillance des psycho-pass des agents depuis maintenant dix-huit longues années. Sa carrière avait commencé presque en même temps que la sibylle, lorsqu'il était sortit major de sa promotion avec un doctorat de psychologie en poche. Il n'avait pas eu à postuler longtemps, étant donné qu'il avait été recruté sur les bancs même de sa faculté, lorsqu'il était âgé d'à peine vingt-trois ans. C'est ainsi que le Dr Kanehaya avait passé le l'autre moitié de sa vie à essayer de soigner les agents des forces de l'ordre qui luttaient contre la lie de la société, pour le bien de tous, et qui finissaient inéluctablement par devenir leur propres proies. C'était vraiment triste. Triste comme la vie qu'avait mené jusque là, le patient qui se trouvait en face lui et qui attendait patiemment que celui-ci en ait fini avec son monologue intérieur, ce qui n'aurait pas pu arriver _avant_.

« Excusez-moi, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa le médecin en souriant à son patient qui secoua la tête tranquillement.

— Ne vous en faites pas, senseï, lui répondit Ginoza. J'apprécie le silence de toute manière.

— Vous me semblez plus calme que la dernière fois où je vous ai vu, ou n'est-ce qu'une impression ? Interrogea le praticien en allant chercher sa tablette posée sur son bureau afin de consulter le dossier de son patient.

— Non, vous avez raison, acquiesça Gino presque étonné. Quelqu'un m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai décidé de relativiser.

— Quelqu'un ? s'intérressa le médecin, en levant la tête quelques secondes de sa tablette. Dites-m'en plus, Ginoza-san.

— Elle m'a fait comprendre que je m'inquiétais pour quelque chose sur laquelle je n'avais aucune prise et que je devrais lacher du lest.

_— Elle_ ? Releva le psychologue. Vous avez donc rencontré une femme qui ne vous obéis pas, ou est-ce toujours la même? le raillât le médecin qui connaissait bien l'ex-inspecteur.

— Non, répondit laconiquement l'ancien porteur de lunettes. C'est une autre. A vrai dire, elle est ma nouvelle coéquipière et j'avoue que je ne sais toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle est inexpérimentée, inconsciente, têtue comme une mule et a un caractère de cochon, révéla Ginoza en soufflant.

— Mais ? Insista le psychologue.

— Quel âge avez-vous, Kanehaya-sensei ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? sursauta le praticien qui ne voyait plus où voulait en venir l'exécuteur.

— Quel âge avez-vous ? Je dois me faire une idée de votre âge pour me faire comprendre, lui expliqua Ginoza qui eut une fugace envie de sourire.

— J'aurais bientôt quarante-deux ans, capitula Oka.

— Vous ne les faites pas, je vous donnerais la trentaine, à tout casser. Bref, cette fille est jeune, très jeune. Elle a dans les vingt ans, mais se comporte comme si elle savait déjà tout, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

— Oui, sourit le médecin. A son âge, j'étais pareil, dit l'homme d'un ton conciliant. C'est donc cela qui vous plaît chez votre nouvelle coéquipière ?

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle me plaisait, sensei. J'ai juste dit qu'elle était...

— Inexpérimentée, inconsciente, têtue comme une mule et a un caractère de cochon, répéta Kanehaya-sensei. J'ai bien entendu, or, vous n'utilisez que des adjectifs négatifs à son égard qui sont révélateur de l'intérêt que vous lui portez et que vous essayez de tuer dans l'œuf, est-ce que j'ai tort ?

Ginoza regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son médecin pour se perdre dans la contemplation de l'hologramme qui habillait la baie vitrée du bureau et qui représentait un jardin japonais d'une extrême finesse. Est-ce que le médecin disait vrai ? Ginoza n'en était pas sur, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que s'il continuait à travailler avec Shimotsuki-san, il en viendrait certainement à l'apprécier, ce qui le terrorisait.

— Je sais que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec vous, Ginoza-san, reprit le médecin. Mais peut-être serait-il temps de cesser de vous cacher derrière votre carapace et de laisser entrer des personnes ? Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne va sûrement pas vous plaire le prévint le psychologue tandis que Gino hochait la tête. Vous avez vécut le fait que votre père et que votre coéquipier soient devenus des criminels latents, comme une trahison. Ce qui a toujours eut une influence directe sur votre manière de travailler et sur votre psycho-pass, sur lequel vous avez veillé jalousement et parfois de manière drastique. La mort de votre père dans vos bras ainsi que la fuite de Kôgami-san vous a entraîné dans les profondeurs et ce, sans aucun espoir de retour, c'est pourquoi vous êtes devenu exécuteur à votre tour, poursuivit-il pendant que Ginoza écoutait sans laisser sa colère transparaître à l'exception de la manière dont il serrait les accoudoirs de son siège.

En d'autre temps, Ginoza aurait envoyé le psychologue sur les roses avant de prendre congés, mais il était tenu de consulter toutes les semaines et la seule fleur que lui avait fait la Sybille, avait été de pouvoir le laisser consulter ce médecin, car celui-ci l'avait toujours suivi. A présent, Ginoza doutait : Était-il sûr de laisser quelqu'un d'extérieur à son unité, le connaître aussi bien ? Il expira par le nez et se calma imperceptiblement, même si le psychologue n'avait pas été dupe.

— Donc, je pense, poursuivait le médecin, que vous avez peur de vous lier avec des personnes parce que vous avez peur d'être encore une fois blessé, termina-t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège avant de laisser une minute à son patient pour bien intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Vous avez avoué, en début de conversation, que vous vous inquiétez pour des choses sur lesquelles vous n'avez aucune prise et je suis sure que le psycho-pass de votre coéquipière en fait partie, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, l'année dernière, vous m'aviez parlé d'une chose approchante, que c'est-il passé avec cette personne ?

— Elle est devenue ma supérieure et je suis devenu son chien numéro un, répondit Ginoza d'une voix où perçait son amertume.

— Est-ce que cela ne vous incite pas à faire confiance à cette jeune femme, tout en vous motivant pour la protéger ? Appuya le l'homme assit en face de Gino.

— Vous avez raison, sourit enfin le limier, plus pour en finir avec cette conversation dérangeante que pour abonder dans le sens de son interlocuteur. Après tout, dans le meilleur des cas, elle reste mon berger* et dans le pire des cas, elle me rejoindra dans ma cellule ! Termina-t-il en se levant pour prendre congés.

— Dans votre cellule, vraiment ? S'amusa le psychologue auquel le lapsus de Gino n'avait pas échappé. Ceci dit, avez-vous des pistes, concernant cette affaire de disparitions ?

— Des disparitions ? Non, désolés, nous ne travaillons pas sur cette affaire, vous devez vous tromper d'exécuteur, le détrompa Ginoza qui avait à présent hâte de fuir le bureau.

— Oui, ça doit être ça... » dit simplement le praticien en regardant Ginoza-san sortir de son bureau, droit comme un I.

Kanehaya-san était désolé pour l'exécuteur Ginoza. Lui-même avait été à l'origine des traitements psychologiques qui permettaient de redonner des teintes claires aux psycho-pass nuageux, mais le psychologue détestait ce que la Sybille avait fait de ses recherches. Elle avait réussit à le faire se détester lui-même, et il la haïssait pour cela.

**_T_T_**

Ginoza marchait d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre le bureau de leur unité. Tsunemori avait battu le rappel des troupes et l'ancien inspecteur se demandait pourquoi Akane, qui était tout de même sensée être encore en congés, était-elle déjà au bureau. Il s'arrêta de mauvaise grâce devant l'ascenseur et appuya le bouton d'appel d'un doigt impatient. Tapant du pied, il regarda autour de lui avant de faire un mouvement rotatif avec sa chaussure droite, pour voir si sa cheville le tiraillait encore. Avec satisfaction, il nota qu'il subsistait toujours une gène, mais que c'était supportable. Il entendait encore le médecin le prévenir.

_' Évitez simplement de faire du surf et votre cheville devrait terminer de se rétablir toute seule comme une grande.' _

Comme si c'était son idée à lui, de faire du surf sur un talus ! Le point positif qu'il pouvait tirer de sa collaboration avec Shimotsuki, c'était qu'il ne mourrait sûrement pas de vieillesse ou d'ennui: La jeune femme le tuerais sûrement avant.

Retenant un énième soupir, il se recomposa un visage serein pour entrer dans l'ascenseur avant de capituler et finalement pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Devant lui se tenait justement sa coéquipière, habillé d'un pantalon anthracite, sur des bottine de même couleurs plutôt classes, selon lui. La seule chose qui clochait, était le maillot de corps en coton blanc porté sous une veste du bureau qu'elle portait en guise de haut.

« C'est très... commençât Ginoza en ce demandant comment il allait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sans la froisser. Il m'avait semblé que vous aviez du goût en matière vestimentaire... »

' _Loupé. _' pensât Ginoza, les mots venant à peine de franchir ses lèvres.

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant, à son grand soulagement.

« J'en ai, mais ce matin, j'ai eu la malchance de croiser Will alors que je tenais un café dans les mains. Elle ne m'a pas vue et m'a fonçé dedans, lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée qui intriguait l'ex-inspecteur.

— Je vois avec bonheur que cela n'a pas semblé entaché votre bonne humeur, dit-il de bonne grâce, tandis que Mika lui adressait encore un sourire. Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous souriez après vous être fait asperger de café, dit-il encore. Vous ne vous êtes pas brûlée, au moins ?

— Non, mais merci de demander, le remercia Mika, les yeux pétillants. En fait, vous avez raison, je ne souris pas parce qu'elle a ruiné ma tenue. En fait, je crois que c'est le nouvel exécuteur qui lui a fait cet effet-là.

— Le nouvel...Kagari ? S'étonna Ginoza. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda-t-il en s'attendant au pire, de la part du roux.

— Oh, rien, rassurez-vous. Il était seulement là, mais je pense que c'est sa présence qui a distrait Will, expliqua Mika avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Ginoza trouvait le son de son rire assez plaisant et il désirait ardemment que la jeune femme lui raconte la rencontre de ces deux personnages au caractère assez flamboyant. Il fallait que Ginoza se l'avoue à lui-même aussi, il voulait partager sa bonne humeur, même brièvement. Ou du moins, essayer.

— Racontez-moi, j'ai besoin de sourire un peu, moi aussi, l'incita-t-il avec une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais qu'il réussi à atténuer par un regard intéressé afin que sa collègue ne le prenne pas mal.

— Bah, j'aurais dit que c'était digne d'un film, débuta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire en coin. Lui qui va se chercher un café ou autre à la cafétéria et elle qui en revient. Je n'avais pas vu Kagari-san, mais Will, elle, je l'avais vu, donc je l'ai interpellée. Hélas pour moi, elle a aperçu Kagari-san entre temps et m'a complètement oublié, c'est comme ça, qu'elle m'a finalement percuté et m'a privé non seulement de mon chemisier, mais aussi de mon café au lait, termina la jeune femme en riant tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

— Hum, commenta Ginoza toujours aussi maussade. Vous auriez pu vous brûler gravement tout de même, et ces deux-là auraient dus se rencontrer dans un espace protégé, ou mieux, un bunker anti-atomique! bougonna-t-il en faisant attention de marcher à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle se battait avec la fermeture de la veste. Vous allez rester habillée comme ça toute la journée ?

— Hein ? Oh non, le rassura Mika. Je devrais récupérer mon linge bientôt, Will me l'a promis.

— Will, hein ? Vous êtes devenues amies ? lui demanda encore Ginoza qui se demandait intérieurement quelle mouche l'avait piqué et surtout, si c'était une bonne chose que ces deux-là soient amies.

— Je l'aime bien, lui répondit Mika. Elle est franche, fraîche et ne mâche pas ses mots, ce sont des qualités que j'apprécie.

— Je vois.

— Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Ginoza-_san_, le taquina-t-elle. Puisque nous sommes coéquipiers, j'ai décidé que vous aussi, je vous aimerais bien » lui indiqua-t-elle avant de le planter dans le couloir, tandis qu'elle entrait dans le bureau en saluant les autres membres de l'équipe qui étaient déjà présents.

**_T_T_**

L'arrivée enjouée de la jeune collègue d'Akane n'était pas passée inaperçue dans le bureau, puisque celui-ci donnait sur le couloir grâce à de grandes baies vitrées. Malgré la scène de ce matin, Shimotsuki avait l'air de bonne humeur et précédait un Ginoza plutôt mitigé, ce qui donnait un effet assez cocasse à voir. Yayoi, qui était concentrée sur son rapport qu'elle avait commencé à taper n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais rien n'avait échappé à Kagari qui sourit d'un air goguenard à Ginoza, lorsque celui-ci entra dans le bureau. Le brun l'ignora purement et simplement pour aller s'installer à son bureau et démarrer son ordinateur, tandis que le roux adressait un clin d'œil à Akane qui pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, annonça Akane en s'appuyant sur sa table. Je pensais vous faire venir plus tôt pour vous re-présenter notre nouvel exécuteur, mais puisque la plupart d'entre vous le connaissent déjà et que Mika-san s'est déjà présentée, cela ne me semble plus très utile. Ensuite, pour faire court, j'ai eu un appel du bureau ce matin, concernant une affaire que l'on va nous confier, mais je n'en sait pas plus que vous.

— Est-ce que cela concerne les personnes disparues ? Demanda Mika

Ginoza oublia momentanément de taper son mot de passe - 21112084 - et dressa l'oreille. Entendre parler pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques heures, de la même affaire ne devait pas être une coïncidence, se disait-il.

— Non, je ne parle pas de cette affaire, la détrompa Akane. Bien que je sois surprise du fait que vous soyez au courant, Mika-san, s'étonna Akane.

— Je...j'en ai entendu parlé dans une boutique, s'expliqua Mika en bredouillant presque. Et j'ai aussi rencontré James Hamilton, l'inspecteur en charge de cette affaire, à la morgue.

— A la morgue ? Ah, oui, se rappela Akane. Oui, James Hamilton est l'inspecteur en chef de l'Unité trois et il est bien en charge de cette affaire. J'avais oublié que le troisième corps avait été déposé ici, cette nuit. »

C'était donc cela. Ginoza connaissait Hamilton, parce qu'ils étaient suivis par le même psychologue et que celui-ci était sur la même pente glissante que Ginoza en son temps. Cela expliquait pourquoi le psy les avait confondus, tous les deux, rien de bien mystérieux, pensait Ginoza avant que ledit Hamilton ne fasse irruption dans le bureau après avoir frappé deux coups rapides.

James Hamilton était un homme de taille moyenne qui en imposait malgré tout par sa voix grave et sa prestance qui lui venait d'un héritage britannique, du côté de son père. Il était brun avec des yeux de la même nuance que ses cheveux et portait une large cicatrice sur le côté gauche du visage, récoltée dans une rixe dans laquelle il avait été impliqué lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il n'avait pas encore émigré au Japon. Celle-ci avait impressionné Mika, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré à la morgue, mais cela avait été sans aucune gêne que l'inspecteur en chef de l'unité trois, lui en avait expliqué l'origine parce que la jeune femme ne réussissait pas à en détourner le regard.

La cicatrice, fine trace de couleur légèrement plus claire que la peau de son visage, partait de sa tempe pour suivre le tracé de la mâchoire avant de se terminer un peu avant le menton de l'inspecteur. Ginoza avait toujours pensé que cette cicatrice devait ajouter au charme de celui-ci et qu'il devait en jouer auprès de la gente féminine, car il aurait très bien pu la cacher en se laissant pousser la barbe. Cela étant, l'ancien inspecteur connaissait assez Hamilton pour savoir que son apparence physique l'indifférait et que seule comptait l'opinion de sa femme à son égard.

« Excusez-moi, de vous déranger durant votre briefing, débuta-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse, mais la légiste m'a menacé de mille morts si je ne déposais pas ceci avant de partir sur le terrain, plaisanta-t-il en donnant la poche plastique qui renfermait ses vêtements à Shimotsuki-san.

— Merci, vous n'auriez pas du, lui dit Mika en ouvrant la poche pour en sortir son chemisier et sa veste.

— Quand un médecin légiste vous menace de mille morts, je peux vous assurer que vous prenez sa menace au sérieux, badina Hamilton en souriant à Mika avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Akane qui le lui rendit. Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien, Tsunemori-san.

— Moi aussi, lui assura Akane en souriant. J'ai entendu dire qu'une troisième victime avait été retrouvée, la nuit dernière ? demanda Akane, les sourcils froncés.

— Hélas, oui. répondit l'homme d'une voix sombre avant de faire une légère grimace. Cette affaire est un cauchemar : Trois victimes, beaucoup de témoins et tous se contredisent. Pas d'indices matériels et les corps ne présentent aucunes marques, ni aucuns résidus qui pourraient nous aiguiller, râla l'inspecteur.

— C'est sûr que sans rien, vous devez galérer » renchérit Mika avec compassion, avant que le téléphone fixe de Kunizuka-san ne se mette à sonner.

**_T_T_**

Dérangée dans son travail de mémoire pour son rapport, Yayoi jeta un regard curieux à l'appareil avant de décrocher.

« Oui.

— Kunizuka Yayoi-san ? demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Elle même.

— Nous recevons pour vous un appel en PCV, souhaitez-vous l'accepter ?

Yayoi leva les yeux afin de réfléchir. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler en PCV ? Sa famille avait coupé les ponts avec elle quand elle s'était lancée dans la musique et Shion aurait utilisé la ligne interne, alors qui ?

— La personne vous a-t-elle dit de qui il s'agissait ? demanda encore Yayoi en hochant la tête à l'intention d'Akane qui lui faisait signe pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

— Désolée, la personne n'a pas souhaité décliner son identité. Prendrez-vous l'appel ?

— Allez-y, soupira Yayoi.

Après tout, comment savoir qui l'appelait si elle refusait le PCV ?

— Compris.

L'opératrice cessa de parler et une succession de cliquetis se firent entendre dans l'appareil. Kunizuka écouta distraitement Hamilton informer ses collègues que le troisième corps était celui d'une personne portée disparue comme les autres, avant de se concentrer sur son correspondant, car ce n'était plus la standardiste, qu'elle avait au bout du fil. Elle le savait par la différence de tonalité qu'elle percevait, ainsi qu'à la respiration hachée de la personne qui choisit ce moment pour parler.

— Yayoi, c'est toi ? chuchota la personne.

Yayoi sentit comme si on venait de lui donner un coup en plein visage. Elle avait les oreilles bourdonnantes et ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle. Entendre la voix de cette femme l'avait ramené presque quatre ans en arrière.

Cette voix.

_Sa_ voix.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre à nouveau et surtout pas au bureau après avoir accepté de recevoir un appel en PCV de sa part.

Même après toutes ses années, Yayoi l'avait reconnue immédiatement. Pendant tout ce temps passé derrière les barreaux, puis en tant que chienne de chasse, Yayoi avait maintes et maintes fois imaginé ce qu'elle lui dirait si un jour, elles étaient amenées à se revoir. Mais le discours savamment préparé avait été comme effacé de sa mémoire à cet instant précis. Si bien que tout ce qu'elle pu répondre fut un simple « Oui », et le soupir de soulagement que poussât la dame ne fit que renforcer le dégoût de Kunizuka pour son manque de volonté.

— Yayoi, je sais que nous ne sommes pas quittées en bon termes, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, chuchota rapidement la femme.

— Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? répondit sèchement la grande brune à voix basse, heureusement couverte par la discussion animée qui avait lieu dans leur bureau.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de m'aider, mais je te le demande comme une dernière faveur.

' _Une dernière faveur ?_ ' releva l'exécutrice en luttant contre son inquiétude pour celle qui n'était plus son amie.

— Dans quoi t'es tu encore fourrée ? l'interrogea Yayoi en chuchotant furieusement.

— Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, admit la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, poursuivit-elle avant de marquer une pause.

— Rina ? l'appelât encore Yayoi. Rina, où es-tu ?

— Je dois faire vite, il ne va pas tarder à se douter de quelque chose, si je tarde trop. Yayoi, je … J'ai, balbutia ladite Rina. Le tuer n'était pas vraiment dans nos plan, mais il a perdu la tête. J'ai peur Yayoi. Tellement peur que me faire attraper par ton bureau est le dernier de mes soucis, au contraire, je veux me rendre !

— Qui avez-vous tué ?! Mais attends, te rendre ? Répéta Yayoi incrédule. Tu n'as jamais voulu te rendre, Rina ! C'est pour ça que j'en suis là, aujourd'hui et tu me demande de t'aider _à te rendre _? Pourquoi maintenant ? Réponds moi et ne me ment pas ! Lui ordonna Yayoi en oubliant de parler à voix baisse.

— Parce que je ne suis plus... ! »

La communication fut coupée brutalement.

N'entendant que la tonalité, Yayoi fit un sourire blasé au combiné qu'elle s'efforça de reposer sur son socle dans casser celui-ci, avant de se lever pour aller prendre l'air sans égards pour ses collègues qui la suivirent du regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Hamilton qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à prendre congés.

_' Yayoi, tu t'es encore fait avoir. Franchement, est-ce que je croyais vraiment qu'elle se rendrait de son plein grès ? Bien sûr que non. _

_Les gens ne changent pas avec le temps. Ils apprennent juste à mieux se cacher.'_

Amère était un euphémisme, pour décrire l'état dans lequel était Hound 2 lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau.

**_T_T_**

Après le départ de Yayoi et de l'inspecteur Hamilton, le silence régna quelques minutes seulement dans la pièce avant que les communicateurs des agents présents n'émettent des bruits indiquant le réception d'un nouveau message. Mika, lu rapidement le mail de Kasei Joshu qui ne contenait que quelques lignes et plusieurs pièces jointes.

L'affaire qui leur était confiée était apparemment celle d'un braquage qui avait mal tourné. Un dépôt d'arme du centre avait été attaqué par un groupe de personnes non-identifiées qui avait dérobé une vingtaine d'arme de poing obsolètes et interdites car dépourvue de contrôles Sibyllins.

Mika eut un frisson en lisant la suite.

Le gérant du dépôt avait tenté de s'opposer à leurs agresseurs et avait été battu sévèrement jusqu'à que l'un des malfrat ne réussisse à arrêter celui qui rouait de coups le gérant. D'après les témoins, il s'agissait d'une femme, car lorsqu'elle avait empêché son collègue de battre à mort le pauvre homme inconscient, son collègue l'avait frappé à son tour et elle était alors bléssée lorsqu'elle s'enfuit. La dernière ligne du message écrit les informait que le gérant avait succombé à une hémorragie interne sur la route de l'hôpital.

Shimotsuki poursuivit sa lecture en ouvrant la première pièce jointe qui était une photographie de la scène crime. Le désordre qui y régnait ainsi que les traces de sang qui recouvraient le sol laissait penser qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où le gérant avait été battu. La deuxième pièce jointe, était, elle, un relevé des ADN qui avaient été relevés sur la scène de crime et seul l'un d'entre eux avait été reconnu par Sybille.

Un ADN féminin qui correspondait à un nom qui fit réagir Ginoza.

« On est pas sortis de l'auberge, dit-il en levant les yeux sur Mika et Akane qui conservaient un visage neutre afin de montrer à l'exécuteur qu'elles ne voyaient pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il soupira avant de leur expliquer où il voulait en venir.

— Takizaki Rina était la chanteuse du groupe Prophecy. Groupe dans lequel Kunizuka était guitariste avant de se faire attraper par des agents parce qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de rock non autorisé par la Sybille » les renseigna Gino avant de jeter son stylo sur la table et de se renverser sur son siège.

* * *

_**NdlA : **__Chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, mais impossible de couper ailleurs sans faire un travail de boucher. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous souvenez-vous de qui est Rina ? Comme dit au début du chapitre, j'espère que vous suivez bien =) _

_Pour ceux et celles qui ont la flemme d'aller faire des recherches, on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Bisouilles !_


	10. Trompeuse apparence

_**NdlA :**__ De retour après une très longue absence pour cause de Beaucoup-De-trucs-A-Faire, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ma défense, donc je vous laisse seulement lire ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre comme une diva._

_Aria :__ Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour Gino... * regarde l'intéressé qui hausse un sourcil *... Je ne sais pas qu'il soit prêt à admettre quoi que ce soit... M'enfin, on va le secouer, ou un des personnages s'en chargera à ma place... Je note que personne n'a relevé le lapsus de Gino dans le chapitre précédent… GNIARK. Will et Kagari ? Ahem. J'avoue que c'est l'idée XD, on verra bien aussi ! _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Trompeuses apparences**

L'air était frais et le vent froid qui leur fouettait le visage donnait l'impression qu'il était en train de leur mordre les joues. Mika, le nez sensible, renifla avant de comprendre son erreur et de se mettre à éternuer violemment sans discontinuer. La jeune femme resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle avant d'accepter le mouchoir que lui tendait son coéquipier avec reconnaissance.

Reconnaissante, mais pas aveugle, Mika dévisagea son partenaire. Depuis ce matin, il avait l'air pensif et avait passé la majeure partie du trajet qui les avait menés là, perdu dans ses pensées. S'ils s'étaient connus plus, elle lui aurait dit en plaisantant ' _Un sou pour tes pensées _' mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, la brune en était réduite à spéculer intérieurement.

Mais si le brun pensif était intrigant, ce n'était pas perdu pour tout le monde, puisque Mika pu l'observer à loisir attentivement sans crainte d'être surprise, étant donné qu'ils étaient les premiers à être arrivés dans le quartier où se terrait l'amie de Kunizuka.

L'exécuteur Ginoza Nobuchika avait de longs cils qui avaient dus rendre plus d'une femme jalouse, mais ce que préférait Mika, c'était ses yeux en amande, séparés par une longue mèche rebelle qui devait tout le temps lui chatouiller l'arête du nez. Il était grand, plus grand qu'elle et avait une stature fine et élégante qui ne laissait pas Mika insensible, à son corps défendant. Sa cheville guérie, il n'avait plus besoin de béquille et pour la première fois qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de le voir se déplacer avec fluidité et une certaine grâce qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée jusque-là, sûrement à cause des béquilles. L'inspectrice retint un petit rire en se remémorant les paroles de Will, qu'ils avaient croisés en partant.

_Comme Mika marchait derrière Gino, elle avait eu le loisir de le mater — ne nous voilons pas la face — tandis que le brun sortait pour attendre leur voiture. _

_« Belle bête, hein ? s'était moqué la noire sortie de nulle part, un air goguenard sur le visage. Prise en flagrant délit, Mika avait répondu avec aplomb. _

_— J'avoue... »_

Revenant dans le présent, Sheperd 2 baissât la tête pour dissimuler un sourire dans son col.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Ginoza à qui l'amusement de la jeune femme n'avait pas échappé.

_— _Oh, rien d'important, je me disais encore une fois que Will était un sacré numéro.

_— _Ça, y a pas à dire, c'est un sacré numéro, admit l'exécuteur en hochant la tête.

_— _Elle vous aime bien, vous savez, lui dit Mika en souriant. Mais elle trouve parfois que vous êtes trop coincé.

_— _Parfois seulement ? releva le brun avec humour. Ceci dit, beaucoup de gens me trouvent trop coincé, je suppose qu'ils ont raison...

_— _Moi je dirais que vous êtes réservé, le contredit Mika en s'appuyant à la voiture non loin de lui. Et ça ne me pose pas de problème que vous le soyez. Et puisque seule mon opinion compte, pourquoi vous soucier du reste ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les bras pour les réchauffer tandis que son collègue se tournait vers elle pour la regarder face à face.

_— _Votre opinion ? répéta-t-il sur un ton qui laissait deviner son amusement.

_— _Eh bien oui ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous et moi sommes partenaires dans l'unité 1, c'est donc avec moi que vous devrez travailler et vous entendre, ce qui veut dire que seule mon opinion compte, s'expliqua Mika avec un sourire qui fut masqué par le col de son manteau mais qui fit pétiller ses yeux.

_— _Et bien soit, partenaire, la raillât-il. Pourquoi ne pas monter dans la voiture avant de vous changer en glaçon ?

_— _Je n'ai pas froid à ce point ! se récria Mika avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

_— _Sh...Mika-san... soupira l'ex sheperd. Je dois vous briefer en attendant que Tsunemori et Kagari arrivent et vous risquez de ne rien entendre à cause de vos claquements de dents !

_— _D'accord, d'accord... » se rendit la jeune femme en s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle.

La température à l'intérieur de la voiture était bien plus cléments qu'à l'extérieur, principalement parce que Ginoza avait pensé à fermer les portes. Se sentant mieux, à l'abri du vent, Mika ouvrit son col pour se mettre à l'aise pendant que Ginoza mettait le chauffage pour la réchauffer. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se rencogner dans son siège en se tournant légèrement vers elle. Mutine, à son habitude, Mika plissa les yeux avant de planter son regard dans le sien, comme il le faisait tout le temps pour la désarçonner.

« Briefez-moi, lui dit-elle d'une voix d'héroïne en observant avec satisfaction, les joues de son collègue roser quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

_— _Le quartier où nous nous trouvons est un quartier _Jaune_, selon la classification de la Sybille. Pour faire simple, la moyenne des psycho-pass de ses occupants se trouve entre le jaune et le vert, ce qui fait que la plupart de ses habitants ne nous parleront pas si nous montrons que nous sommes des agents de la Sybille.

_— _Je comprends, lui suivait Mika en tendant les mains vers le souffle d'air chaud que Gino avait allumé. C'est bizarre, mais quand on y pense... se dit Mika.

_— _En général, je dis que c'est une bizarrerie logique, pour ma part, lui indiqua Ginoza.

_— _Mon grand-père aurait plutôt dit : Qui se ressemble s'assemble, je pense.

_— _C'est exactement ça, dit Ginoza, satisfait qu'elle comprenne. Ce n'est pas parce que ces gens sont là que ce quartier est jaune, mais bien parce que ce quartier est réputé pour être jaune que ces gens sont là, se dit le brun en observant des passants se hâter vers les arrêts de bus.

_— _Evidemment, renchérit Mika. Notre société n'est pas tendre avec les personnes qui vivent sur le fil du rasoir, c'est donc normal que ces gens désirent vivre sans personne pour les regarder de travers à cause de leur psycho-pass. Ceci dit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kunizuka a dû rester au bureau ? C'est pourtant son amie, que nous sommes venus chercher et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle tienne à venir avec nous, s'étonna Sheperd 2.

_— _Kunizuka ne pouvait pas nous accompagner aujourd'hui, sinon, elle aurait fait exploser notre couverture. Elle est connue des anciens habitants du quartier, lui expliqua Gino. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il reste des affiches de son groupe encore affiché sur les murs.

_— _Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'elle était musicienne avant. C'est drôle comme la passion peut être aussi mal jugée de nos jours » pensa à haute voix la dernière arrivée de l'unité une.

Ginoza la regarda un long moment avant de reporter son regard sur le rétroviseur pour observer Tsunemori et Kagari se garer derrière eux.

Il la trouvait désarmante de sincérité.

**~o0O_T_T_O0o~**

Kagari Shûsei se sentait excité comme une puce — rousse, la puce.

Passer des mois et des mois enfermé dans une bulle avec pour seule compagnie des docteurs qui n'étaient là que pour lui faire passer des batteries d'examen sans piper mots, et la Sybille pour seul confidents avait de quoi en rendre fou plus d'un. Sortir de cette foutue salle et respirer l'air pollué de Tôkyô lui avait fait l'effet d'une cure de jouvence et le fait qu'il puisse désormais se rendre sur le terrain avec des personnes qu'il appréciait était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué durant sa captivité. Il s'étira en grognant de satisfaction, comme un gros chat qui venait de sortir du sommeil, ce que lui fit remarquer sa supérieure qu'il considérait malgré tout comme une amie pour qui il aurait risqué sa vie. Lorsque Sybille lui avait dit qu'il pouvait reprendre ses fonctions d'exécuteur, il avait été euphorique, du moins, plus que d'habitude. Alors que dire, lorsqu'on l'avait aussi informé qu'il reprendrait ses fonctions dans son ancienne unité.

Certes, il s'était attendue à les retrouver changés, mais pas tant que cela. Akane-chan avait perdu un peu de poids et semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son teint de porcelaine, mais ce n'était pas le changement le plus flagrant. Elle s'était durcie de l'intérieur. Plus professionnelle et rodée, mais aussi plus renfermée, désabusée et triste, ce qui faisait de la peine à Hound 4. Ce qui l'avait séduit lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leur unité, avait été sa candeur et son innocence qui lui mettait du baume au cœur, à lui, mais aussi à ses collègues chiens de chasse, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'ait explicitement avoué.

Kagari avait un peu discuté avec les filles, Kunizuka et Shion, et celles-ci lui avaient avouées qu'elles pensaient qu'Akane ne se remettait pas de la disparition de Kôgami, qu'elle la vivait comme une trahison. Or, Kagari savait que ce n'était pas que cela. Ce qui avait abîmé Sheperd 1 avait été une conjonction de plusieurs événements liés à des choix qu'elle n'avait pas tous maîtrisés et que l'inspectrice en chef s'en voulait, même si Kagari trouvait que c'était une raison stupide. Pour sa part, il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion sur la nature profonde des gens, même si ça incluait des collègues et amis. Ou peut-être encore plus pour cette raison. Non, la disparition de Kô-chan, la mort du vieux Masaoka avaient marqué la jeune fille que Tsunemori était alors. Mais ce qui l'avait endurcie, et il était le seul à le savoir, avait été de devoir vendre son âme au diable pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre.

L'ignorance est mère de sérénité, disait-on, et Kagari était bien tenté d'abonder dans ce sens, lui aussi, malgré le fait qu'il ne piffait pas les proverbes de vieux cons à la noix. Apprendre la vérité de Sybille, sur sa nature et sa disparition à lui avait été rude pour la jeune femme. Mais beaucoup moins que de voir les propres valeurs en lesquelles elle croyait se retourner contre elle. Elle avait perdu ses illusions, et elle n'avait pas été la seule.

Ginoza avait changé. Pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il avait changé. Après tout, il était évident qu'il changerait : Personne ne se serait attendu qu'il voit son père rendre l'âme dans ses bras, et qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Par contre, le brun avait surpris Shûsei. Il avait l'air de plutôt bien prendre le fait d'être passé de l'autre côté du fourgon. Comme si son statut d'inspecteur l'avait empêché de s'épanouir pleinement. Le rigide ex-inspecteur avait mis de l'eau dans son vin et était plus réceptif à son environnement, ainsi qu'aux gens qui l'entourait comme la petite nouvelle de l'unité, Mika-chan.

Kagari, qui était sortie en premier de la voiture, donna un coup d'épaule à Akane-chan pour lui montrer ce qu'il voyait. Mika-chan faisait le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre Gino-san de l'autre côté de la voiture pour venir à leur rencontre, mais ce qui avait allumé une lueur malicieuse dans le regard du roux était la manière dont Gino regardait celle-ci. Il avait l'air étonné, surprise et la regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il ralentissait son pas pour se caller sur le sien. La dame marchait avec précaution pour ne pas déraper sur le trottoir à cause de ses bottes à talons hauts.

Le rouquin jeta un regard à Akane-chan qui cacha un sourire derrière sa main avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil qui le fit glousser. En les regardant venir à eux, Kagari et Akane ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire. Ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas encore bien et ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se taquiner l'un l'autre, mais à les voir avancer côte à côte, ils avaient fière allure. Avec ses talons, Mika-chan était un tout petit peu plus petite que lui et presque aussi grande que Kunizuka. Et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux vêtus de pantalons noirs et de pardessus de même couleur donnait une impression d'uniformité qui aurait été flippante sur des personnes plus âgées.

La tête de Ginoza valait le coup d'œil, à présent qu'il s'était aperçut que sa collègue avait du mal à marcher plus vite. Le fils de Masaoka semblait visiblement hésiter entre l'amusement de la voir tanguer comme un navire ivre et l'exaspération qu'elle n'ait pas choisit de chaussures plus adéquates. Mais le plus surprenant fut encore lorsqu'il poussât un profond soupir avant de lui saisir le bras pour la stabiliser sans piper mots, afin de les rejoindre.

« Mika-san, est-ce que Gino-san a pu vous briefer ? demanda Akane tout de go, qui voulait éviter de rester en plein vent, si peu de temps après sa grippe carabinée.

_— _Oui, acquiesça en jetant un coup d'œil involontaire à Gino.

Coup d'œil qui n'avait pas échappé à Kagari qui se félicitait in petto d'avoir pu croiser la souriante et si sexy médecin-légiste-en-chef-Will. Il sourit d'un air carnassier qui fit froncer les sourcils à Ginoza qui lui, le connaissait, à l'inverse de sa partenaire.

_— _Vous êtes donc au courant que nous devons nous faire passer pour des couples pour pouvoir parler aux habitant, n'est-ce pas ?

La mine déconfite de Mika-chan l'informa que Ginoza avait passé ce détail sous silence, durant son briefing.

_— _Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous tenir la main ou de vous embrasser ou quoi que ce soit, les rassura Akane avec un regard avertissement pour son partenaire à elle, qui haussa les épaules en affichant un air innocent trop honnête pour être vrai.

_— _Je ne voulais pas dire qu'ils devaient faire ça, Akane-chan ! Chouina Kagari. Je dis juste qu'ils doivent éviter de ressembler à des flics en civil et que vu leur allure, faire semblant d'être en couple était la seule manière de ne pas éveiller les soupçons avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans l'immeuble, s'expliqua le roux qui se délectait secrètement de leur airs gêné.

Puis, Shimotsuki releva le menton, lui adressa un regard décidé avant de saisir brusquement le bras de Ginoza qui sursauta.

_— _Faisons ça, lui répondit-elle avec un air bravache qui lui valut un sourire approbateur d'Akane.

_— _Très bien, alors allons-y. » leur ordonna celle-ci.

**~o0O_T_T_O0o~**

Dire que Ginoza se sentait gauche était un euphémisme.

Déambuler avec Mika à son bras dans les ruelles d'un quartier mal famé n'était pas du tout prévu dans son horoscope du jour. Intérieurement, il maudissait Will et sa manie de l'asticoter à tout bout de champs et de toutes les manières possible et imaginables. Lorsqu'ils avaient quittés le bureau, il avait aperçu Will et Kagari qui discutaient dans le hall et le brun se souvint d'avoir pensé sur le coup que tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il avait eu raison de se méfier.

Heureusement que Tsunemori avait gardé un visage inexpressif, car à voir le sourire narquois que Kagari avait affiché lorsqu'ils s'en étaient allés, Ginoza s'était surpris à avoir envie de le lui faire avaler… avec une bonne droite s'il avait fallu. Mais il avait gardé son calme, parce qu'après tout, il restait professionnel, _lui_.

Certes, l'idée de se faire passer pour des couples était une bonne idée, puisque même si lui et ses collègues avaient tenté de ne pas avoir l'air de faire partie des forces de l'ordre, ça avait été peine perdue. Leur apparence était une sorte de déformation professionnelle, et il était difficile de se défaire des habitudes. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui mettait Gino mal à l'aise, c'était de sentir la jeune femme aussi proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle à travers la manche de son pardessus, son léger parfum fleuri porté par une légère brise et une mèche de ses longs cheveux qu'elle portait lâchés, lui chatouiller le cou.

Le fils de Masaoka Tomomi retint un soupir résigné. Finalement, il devait admettre que son psy avait peut-être raison : le caractère de sa nouvelle partenaire forçait le respect et le moment où il en finirait à la respecter comme il l'avait fait avec Tsunemori arriverait plutôt tôt que tard. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur qu'elle finisse comme lui, mais apparemment la jeune femme avait déjà réfléchit à cette éventualité et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça. Sa première réaction avait été d'essayer de lui faire voir la vérité en face, mais force était de constater que c'était inutile. Les femmes de cette unité étaient vraiment têtues comme des mules. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour limiter les dégâts, était de faire son boulot de la meilleure manière possible pour que son équipe ne se retrouve pas avec plus d'exécuteurs que d'inspecteurs.

Si ses préoccupations n'étaient que d'ordre professionnel, il aurait été moins dans la panade, hélas, il ne s'agissait pas que de cela. S'ils continuaient dans cette voie, le brun était sûr qu'il finirait par ne plus penser que professionnellement à sa collègue et ceci lui posait davantage de problèmes moraux. Le Bureau de la Sécurité Publique ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil les relations entre collègues, mais leur direction avait décidé de ne pas prendre de mesures en ce sens. Si Sybille considérait comme risquée des relations Exécuteurs / Inspecteurs et Inspecteurs / Inspecteurs, c'était par crainte que le psycho-pass de l'un finisse par contaminer l'autre. Si l'un des partenaires, dans le cas d'une relation entre inspecteurs, venait à voir son psycho-pass s'assombrir au-delà de la limite, le risque que l'autre le suive dans sa descente aux enfers était d'environ soixante-six pourcents.

Etonnamment, le pourcentage n'augmentait que d'à peine sept pourcent pour des relations entre inspecteurs ou agent au psycho-pass clair, et exécuteur. Le fait de savoir ce genre de statistiques aurait pu étonner les collègues de Ginoza, mais ils étaient justifiés dans son cas. Lorsqu'il était sheperd, il passait sa vie au bureau pour ne rentrer chez lui que pour dormir. La probabilité de rencontrer une partenaire au bureau était donc accrue. Le fait que Tsunemori ait presque immédiatement pris les intérêts de Kôgami Shinya à cœur l'avait conforté dans sa position, même s'il s'était bien gardé de partager ses connaissances avec sa jeune collègue d'alors. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'était pas impossible, statistiquement parlant, qu'il se mette à voir Shimotsuki Mika comme une partenaire potentielle. Inspecteurs comme exécuteurs vivaient quasiment en vase clos et étaient amenés à vivre ensemble des expériences stressantes et dangereuses où les uns confiaient leur vie aux autres. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

« Bon sang ! laissât échapper un Ginoza frustré.

_— _Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea Mika en regardant de tous les côtés.

_— _Non, rien. Désolé, je pensais à des choses inappropriées, expliqua-t-il sans donner plus détails, mais c'était sans compter la curiosité de Mika.

_— _Des choses inappropriées ? Dans quel genre ?

_— _Du genre combien de fois je pourrais frapper Kagari avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, mentit-il.

_— _Oh, dit la jeune brune. Eh bien, il a l'air d'être en assez bonne condition physique et on m'a dit qu'il avait pratiqué des arts martiaux mais pas sérieusement, donc je pense que vous pourriez lui en mettre au moins trois avant qu'il ne voit des étoiles, répondit-elle sérieusement.

Interloqué, Ginoza s'arrêta encore une fois pour l'étudier.

_— _Ah, vous plaisantiez ? Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme embarrassée en lâchant son bras pour se gratter la tête.

_— _Vous prenez tout au pied de la lettre ? se renseigna Ginoza, dont les yeux pétillaient à défaut de sourire.

_— _C'est que vous aviez vraiment l'air agacé, lorsque nous les avons quittés, tout à l'heure. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas compris que c'était une question rhétorique.

_— _Oui, soupira-t-il avant de prendre son bras pour reprendre leur progression en direction de la maison commune du quartier, où ils devaient recherches des personnes connaissant Takizaki Rina. Kagari a tendance à me faire cet effet depuis que je l'ai rencontré en tant qu'inspecteur.

_— _Est-ce que ça a changé quelque chose que vous soyez passé exécuteurs ? demanda encore Mika.

_— _Oui… Maintenant, je vais pouvoir le frapper sans qu'on ne m'accuse de tirer avantage de la situation. »

Mika éclata de rire avant d'allonger son pas pour accélérer. Ils étaient presque sortit du hall d'entrée d'un immeuble qu'ils devaient traverser lorsqu'une voix familière les interpella de la cage d'escalier.

« Il me semblait bien que c'était vous, mais je n'étais pas sûr à cause de votre…. Proximité.

_— _Hamilton-san ! s'exclama Mika.

_— _Hamilton, le salua Ginoza pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lui demanda-t-il sans animosité.

_— _J'ai rendez-vous avec un informateur, leur répondit-il en leur faisant signe de se rencogner dans un coin pour éviter qu'on les voit parler ensemble. Vous êtes sur l'affaire du braquage de l'armurerie ?

_— _Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Mika, soupçonneuse, pendant que Ginoza se retenait de hocher la tête.

_— _Les premiers corps de mon enquête ont été retrouvés dans ce quartier à un pâté de maison. Ça doit faire trois semaines que je traine dans le coin et que je passe devant des affiches vieillottes de groupe de rock non agréés. Affiches sur lesquelles apparaissent votre collègue accompagnée de la femme dont l'avis de recherche a été lancé à tous les agents, ce matin.

_— _Vous connaissez Takizaki ? releva Ginoza. Vous ne sauriez pas où elle habite, des fois ?

_— _Si, je sais où elle habite, pendant mon enquête j'ai du l'interroger. J'ai envoyé un message à Tsunemori. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez venus à quatre, sinon je vous en aurais informé aussi, s'excusa-t-il.

_— _Merci, Hamilton, dit Ginoza. Votre enquête avance ?

L'homme à la cicatrice soupira et se frotta la joue, comme surpris d'y trouver une barbe naissante.

_— _Cette affaire est une horreur, commença-t-il. Non seulement les scènes de crimes sont atroces, mais en plus, j'ai l'impression de me battre contre du vent.

_— _Atroces à quel point ? demanda encore Ginoza qui compatissait.

_— _Le suspect leurs prends le cerveau et en général, nous ne retrouvons les corps que lorsque la décomposition est assez avancée.

_— _Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible, murmura Mika.

_— _Ce n'est pas le plus horrible, se désola Hamilton en s'appuyant avec lassitude contre la rambarde de l'escalier. D'après Willhelmina, l'ablation du cerveau est _ante mortem_.

_— _Vous voulez dire que… s'étrangla Mika.

_— _… Il prend les cerveaux quand les victimes sont encore vivantes, compléta Ginoza, le visage fermé.

_— _Oui. Mais il y a autre chose de bizarre et que je suis venu vérifier… » les informa Hamilton en regardant nerveusement dans la cage d'escalier pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Le bip du communicateur de Mika les firent sursauter et Hamilton leur fit signe d'y aller.

_[ Sheperd One pour Sheperd Two et Hound One_

__— _Transmet, Sheperd One._

__— _Nous sommes dans l'appartement de Takizaki Rina, les informa Akane de son écran avant que la voix de Kagari ne leur parviennent. _

__— _Vous devriez vous magner de nous rejoindre avant que les drones ne déplacent le corps._

__— _Le corps ? releva Gino avec une grimace._

__— _Oui, le corps, confirma Kagari, d'une voix grondante._

__— _Kagari et moi trouvons qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord. Je voudrais que vous veniez au plus vite pour nous donner votre avis. L'appartement est dans l'immeuble F, sixième étage, appartement 2, leur indiqua Akane avant de couper la communication sur un signe de tête. ]_

**~o0O_T_T_O0o~**

Mika et Gino repèrent l'appartement de Takizaki sans mal. Le ruban de scène de crime barrait déjà la porte et plusieurs drones s'affairaient. Tsunemori et Kagari les attendait devant la porte, le visage fermé et Mika chercha son élastique à cheveux nerveusement dans la poche de sa veste.

« Comment veux-tu procéder ? demanda Ginoza de but-en-blanc.

_— _Je vous l'ai dit, quelque chose cloche, leur dit Akane, les sourcils froncés. J'aimerais que chacun examine une partie de la scène de crime de son côté, ensuite, nous nous retrouvons dans la cuisine ou ici, pour mettre nos impression en commun, est-ce que ça vous va ?

_— _Pourquoi ne pas tout regarder individuellement ? demanda Kagari.

_— _Si nous faisons ça, nous allons voir les mêmes choses et risquer de laisser passer des détails. Je sais que ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle, mais je voudrais essayer pour voir si ça marche, développa Akane.

_— _Je suis d'accord, appuya Ginoza, en jetant un œil méfiant à Mika qui se démenait pour se faire une queue de cheval, à côté de lui. Mieux vaut examiner chacun une partie de l'appartement attentivement, plutôt que de tout regarder en surface. En plus, nous sommes quatre et cet appartement n'est pas énorme. Nous risquons de nous….ourf ! s'interrompit brusquement Gino.

_— _Pardon, s'excusa Mika qui venait de lui fouetter la bouche avec ses cheveux.

_— _… Ce n'est rien, écarta Ginoza qui ignora le gloussement de Kagari. Oui, je disais que sur une si petite scène de crime, nous risquons de nous marcher dessus.

_— _Je prends Gino-san avec moi dans la salle de bain, commença Akane en fusillant Kagari du regard parce qu'il leur faisait des clins d'œil suggestifs. Toi, tu vas dans la cuisine, et Mika-san, vous restez dans le séjour. Regardez partout sans rien toucher, parce que les drones n'ont pas finis de scanner l'appartement. A part ça, regardez la pièce dans son ensemble et notez tout ce qui vous parait intéressant. » ordonna Akane en leur montrant une boite avec des gants en latex aux derniers arrivés.

_— _D'accord, répondit Mika en enfilant les gants.

_— _Allons-y »

**~o0O_T_T_O0o~**

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les quatre agents du bureau se rejoignaient dans la cuisine, à la demande de Kagari. Mika, qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, défit ses gants et les jeta avec soulagement dans le sac poubelle prévu à cet effet. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'appartement, ils avaient d'abord fait un tour rapide tous ensemble avant de se partager les pièces. Mika voyait encore le corps de la victime qu'elle avait aperçue vivante sur un des poster dont Hamilton leur avait parlé, il y avait de cela à peine une heure. Elle revoyait presque en technicolor, l'endroit où se trouvait le corps de Rina Takizaki.

La salle de bain était vielle et tout juste en état de marche, mais elle était immaculée. Aucune trace de moisissure sur le carrelage, ni dans les coins. Le robinet en inox du lavabo, branlant mais rutilant et dépourvu de traces de savon, ni de dépôt de calcaire, brillait dans la clarté de la pièce. La baignoire, face à la porte, était propre aussi, du moins, le peu qu'elle avait pu en voir sans bouger le corps de la femme morte qui trempait à l'intérieur. Pour peu que l'on oublie le filet de sang qui s'était écoulé de son poignet droit ainsi que la couleur carmin de l'eau de la baignoire, on aurait pu croire que la dame était endormie. Le soleil qui entrait à flot par la grande fenêtre située au-dessus de la baignoire se reflétait dans l'eau immobile et sur les cheveux d'or pale de feu Takizaki-san, qui pendait par-dessus le bord de la cuvette aux joints craquelés qui témoignaient de l'âge du bassin. Mika était sure qu'elle reverrait cette scène en rêve et elle remerciait le ciel que les yeux de la défunte soient fermés. Elle ne voulait pas voir la morte la regarder avec un air accusateur dans ses nuits…

« Mika-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Tsunemori qui lui toucha le bras en même temps, la faisant frissonner.

_— _Oui, oui. Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. la rassura-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son trouble aux garçons qui l'étudiait de l'autre côté du plan de travail.

_— _Restez avec nous, Mika-san. On a besoin de vous, l'encouragea Akane avec un sourire doux qui requinqua la nouvelle inspectrice. OK. Je commence et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, les prévint Sheperd One. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, rien ne laissait prévoir que nous allions tomber sur un corps dans la salle de bain, mais en ressortant après avoir trouvé le corps, j'ai trouvé le reste de l'appartement bizarre, expliqua-t-elle tandis que les autres acquiesçaient, car ils avaient tous eus, plus ou moins, la même impression. C'est presque trop…. Propre, trop ordonné, c'est bizarre, dit-elle avant de prendre la boite d'allumette qui se trouvait sur la gazinière, et de commencer à jouer avec.

_— _J'ai ressenti la même chose, renchérit Kagari. Mais je savais déjà qu'il y avait un cadavre ici, quand nous sommes rentrés.

_— _Comment ça ? lui demanda Mika impressionnée.

_— _L'odeur, lui répondit Kagari. La mort est toute fraiche, mais à chaque fois il y a une petite…je sais pas comment dire, mais il y a toujours un truc dans une pièce où un cadavre a séjourné, lui apprit-il.

_— _Concernant la propreté de l'endroit et l'ordre qui y règne, annonça Ginoza, ça peut ne pas être un indice.

_— _Oui, acquiesça Mika. Dans des cas de suicides, la méthodologie diffère selon les hommes et les femmes, expliqua Mika. Les femmes préfèreront prendre des cachets ou s'ouvrir les veines, effectivement, alors que les hommes, eux, préfèrent se faire sauter le caisson ou se jeter dans le vide, dit-elle en faisant une grimace gênée à Kagari qui la regardait d'un air surpris. Mais à mon avis, Akane-san, si quelque chose vous a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, termina-t-elle, convaincue.

_— _La nouvelle te fait vraiment confiance, remarqua Kagari en souriant.

_— _Intuition féminine, je suppose, éluda Akane. Ce qui m'a interpellé, c'est les chaises.

_— _Les chaises ? répéta Gino alors que tous se tournaient vers les larges chaises de la table du séjour.

_— _Oui. Vous avez remarqué que Takizaki semblait être quelqu'un de vraiment ordonné, limite maniaque — hochement de tête général — or, ces chaises sont mal rangées. La table n'est pas assez large pour qu'on puisse mettre une chaise à chaque bout. Lorsque l'on s'assoit dessus, les accoudoirs doivent dépasser d'environ dix centimètres de chaque côtés de la table, alors que si on met deux chaises de chaque côté, dans le sens de la longueur, les quatre chaises rentrent parfaitement, termina Tsunemori. Vous l'aviez remarqué, Mika-san ?

_— _Non, désolée, s'excusa Mika. Je ne suis pas encore assez formée pour remarquer ce genre de petit détail, mais j'ai remarqué autre chose du même genre, ce qui m'amène à dire que quelqu'un d'autre que notre victime a rangé la pièce, dit-elle alors que les autres l'écoutaient attentivement. Moi, ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'il manque un enfant dans cet appartement.

_— _Un enfant ?! s'exclama Akane

_— _Ça ne m'étonnerais pas, abonda Kagari. Cette fille vivait seule mais rien ne traine. Peut-être qu'elle était effectivement maniaque, mais elle était aussi un petit gabarit. Or, vous remarquerez que les couteaux et ustensiles de cuisines sont suspendus à une hauteur qu'elle ne devait atteindre qu'en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Le frigo est plein de produits frais et de légumes, ce qui, je l'admets, veut peut-être seulement dire qu'elle faisait attention à son hygiène alimentaire, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Désolé de t'avoir coupé la parole, Mika-chan.

_— _Pas de lézard, répondit-elle de bonne grâce. Je disais donc que je suis presque sure qu'un enfant vit ici. Dans la salle de séjour, il y a le même rapport à la hauteur que dans la cuisine, mais là, c'est sur la bibliothèque. Sur les étagères du haut, il y a des romans et d'autres livres de ce genre, mais en bas, ce n'est presque que des livres avec des images. Mais ce qui est le plus parlant pour moi, c'est le coffre à jouer qu'on a manifestement essayé de dissimuler.

_— _Dissimulé ? répéta Gino

_— _Oui. Regardes, lui montra Mika en oubliant de le vouvoyer toute à son explication. Le coffre n'a pas du bouger, mais les pots de fleurs, si. Normalement, ils ne doivent pas être là, mais…. – elle se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre – ici, termina-t-elle en montrant la trace des sous-pots. Et il y a des jouets à l'intérieur, les drones me l'ont confirmés.

_— _Impressionnant, admit Ginoza. Mis bout à bout, ce que j'ai remarqué viens confirmer ce qu'Akane et toi viennent de dire, à savoir que ce suicide n'en est pas un. D'après son dossier, Takizaki était droitière et le poignet entaillé est…

_— _Le droit, compléta Kagari.

_— _En examinant la saignée de plus près, j'ai remarqué que l'entaille était nette et que la personne qui l'a fait n'a pas hésité une seconde, mais Willhelmina devrait nous le confirmer. De toute manière, la coupure me semble trop nette et profonde pour que ce soit un droitier qui ait pu se faire ça sur son bras directionnel, finit-il pendant que Kagari chuchotait aux filles qu'il allait devoir prendre des cours de rattrapage avec le médecin légiste… Kagari, l'interpela le grand brun, agacé par ses commentaires. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, toi ?

_— _Seulement un flingue, une vidéo et ce qui ressemble à un testament, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_— Seulement_, ironisa l'ancien sheperd.

_— _Comment ? demanda Akane.

_— _Même genre d'indice que vous les filles, les félicita le roux avec un sourire éclatant. Un pot qui n'est pas à sa place, avec de la poussière en dessous, comme si on l'avait enlevé pour monter à genoux sur l'étagère pour prendre un truc au-dessus… »

Toutes les personnes présentes soupirèrent de concert.

« Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats du labo et de Will ensuite pour pourra aller à un endroit que j'aimerais bien visiter avec Yayoi, annonça Akane, d'une voix neutre.

_— _Quel endroit ? demanda Gino et Akane lui jeta la boite d'allumette avec laquelle elle jouait depuis un moment, mais ce fut Kagari qui l'attrapa devant le nez du brun.

_— _…. _' Le moineau désenchanté'_… ça va être intéressant… »


	11. Branle-bas de combat

_**NdlA :**__ Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! De retour après une longue absence, voilà le nouveau chapitre de SlRdlS pour ceux et celles qui le suivent encore x). Bref, que dire à part que j'ai eu la flemme et un peu de découragement, mais certaines de vos reviews m'ont redonné du courage et surtout mauvaise conscience de laisser cette fic en friche. _

_Enorme Merci à xRyoma pour les reviews et gentil MP, à Arrowars pour son aide et VidayM qui m'a beaucoup aidé à la reprise. _

_Je mets juste un petit rappel en dessous, concernant la saison 2 et c'est parti !_

_La saison deux est sortie, mais je ne la regarde pas pour ne pas être influencée et ne pas être tentée de changer ma fic et mes personnages. J'espère que vous comprendrez (et sinon tant pis, mais je veux terminer cette fic comme je l'ai commencée).Sans plus de bla bla, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Branle-bas de combat**

Hamilton James regarda l'inspecteur Shimotsuki et Ginoza s'éloigner en direction de l'immeuble de Takizaki en soupirant discrètement.

Il avait connu Ginoza lorsqu'il était encore un jeune garçon par le biais de son père, Masaoka Tomomi qui était alors son mentor. C'était lui qui l'avait formé lors de son entrée au sein de la DCPJ. Lorsque la jeune recrue qu'il était alors avait changé d'unité, ils avaient conservés des rapports cordiaux qui étaient devenus amicaux lorsque tous deux, durent traverser la même épreuve : un divorce et la séparation d'avec leurs enfants respectifs.

Hamilton avait eu plus de chance que son collègue. Il avait pu obtenir la garde alternée ses deux enfants un week-end sur deux et avait pu les voir grandir. De loin, certes, mais lui, avait eu cette possibilité, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Masaoka. Hamilton n'avait jamais su si la rupture avec sa famille n'avait pas précipité Masaoka dans sa descente aux enfers ou non, mais toujours était-il que celui-ci était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière peu après, ce qui eut pour résultat d'envenimer les choses avec son fils unique avec qui le vieux Masaoka entretenait déjà des relations conflictuelles. Depuis, Hamilton s'était remis avec sa femme il y avait presque un an maintenant mais ils avaient refusés tous les deux de se remarier.

Comme pour punir son père, le jeune Nobuchika avait intégré le Bureau à son tour et abandonné le nom de son père pour prendre celui de sa mère, afin que personne en dehors de ses supérieurs, ne fasse le rapprochement entre lui et l'Hound 1 de l'unité 1.

Hamilton comprenait les sentiments de Ginoza et pensait aussi que toutes ces années au sein du bureau finiraient par avoir le même effet sur lui que sur le père de Ginoza, à savoir : devenir exécuteur. Certains jours, il lui arrivait même de souhaiter que son psycho-pass passe enfin la ligne jaune pour avoir l'esprit en paix.

Surveiller sa teinte, jour après jour. Faire des thérapies à n'en plus finir afin de garder un psycho-pass qui lui permettrait de garder son travail et la vie qu'il menait jusque-là, pesait à l'inspecteur. Celui-ci savait pertinemment ce qui lui pendait au nez : S'il abusait des thérapies ou de la médication qui allait avec, il risquait de se voir atteint du syndrome d'Eustress sans possibilité de retour. Seul lui-même et son médecin traitant étaient au courant du fait qu'Hamilton souhaitait devenir criminel latent, et ce, avant de se transformer en légume, selon les propres dires de l'inspecteur. Sa femme n'était pas totalement d'accord avec ça, mais il en allait de la santé mentale de son mari, alors elle laissait filer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en remarquant que la partenaire de Ginoza le dévisageait quelques mètres plus loin, hésitant à entrer dans l'immeuble et à le perdre de vue. La charmante jeune fille s'inquiétait pour lui, Dieu la bénisse, mais peut-être était-il trop tard pour lui, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant avant de se détourner pour aller à son propre rendez-vous.

~o0O-T_T-O0o~

En sortant dans le couloir qui desservait les appartements dont faisait partie celui de la victime, un léger courant d'air vint caresser le visage de Mika qui frissonna avant de remonter son col. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Kagari et Ginoza, et n'attendaient plus qu'Akane pour pouvoir rentrer au bureau et attendre les résultats de l'autopsie que Will ferait dès le corps arrivé à la DCPJ. Tremblante de froid, Mika se demandait pourquoi ils étaient encore là lorsqu'Akane sortit à son tour dans le couloir et lui adressa un long regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Shimotsuki, dès notre retour au bureau vous m'accompagnerez voir la Chef de Section Kasei, la prévint la première inspectrice de l'unité. Elle veut nous voir, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide qui fit penser à Mika que le Chef Kasei et son ainée ne devaient pas être en bons termes pour une obscure raison.

— Compris. se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, en réprimant sa curiosité.

— Kagari, poursuivit Akane. J'ai besoin de te parler seule à seul, s'il te plait.

— A ton service, plaisanta le roux

— Doit-on vous attendre, leur demanda Ginoza d'un ton fatigué.

— Non, vous pouvez rentrer au bureau. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici et devons faire le point avec Will et Shion pour éviter de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans plus d'informations. » lui répondit Sheperd One en désignant l'intérieur de l'appartement à Kagari, d'un infime mouvement de tête.

Sans poser plus de questions qui risqueraient de ne pas avoir de réponse, Ginoza et sa partenaire acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur poussif qui les avait menés à cet étage. Une fois seuls dans l'ascenseur, Mika se décida à poser la question qui l'a turlupinait.

« Une idée de la raison pour laquelle la Chef Kasei veut nous voir ?

— Aucune idée, lui répondit le brun en lui adressant un rapide regard avant de reporter celui-ci sur les chiffres des étages qui défilaient.

— Et est-ce que comme moi, vous pensez que l'inspectrice Tsunemori n'a pas tout dit ? insista la brune en dévisageant attentivement son coéquipier qui se tourna vers elle.

— De par sa position vis-à-vis de nous et de son poste, oui, je sais qu'elle n'a pas tout dit. Mais Tsunemori est quelqu'un de foncièrement franc, qui fait attention à son entourage, donc si vous lui posez la question lorsque vous serez seules toutes les deux, et qu'elle peut y répondre, elle le fera.

— Et ça ne vous gêne pas d'être laissé dans le brouillard? s'étonna Shimotsuki.

— J'ai perdu le droit de m'offusquer quand un Sheperd me cache des choses. Je ne suis plus qu'un exécuteur, donc j'obéis aux ordres, point. répondit le brun avant de sortir de l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne, termina-t-il avant de s'étonner de ne pas entendre de bruit de pas derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir ce que faisait sa collègue et trouva celle-ci en train de libérer sa chevelure d'ébène.

— Que faites-vous ? lui demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas regarder avec fascination ses longs cheveux se répandre sur ses épaules dans un mouvement fluide.

— Je ne veux pas inquiéter les habitants de ce quartier inutilement en me baladant avec une pancarte DCPJ sur la tête, donc je lâche mes cheveux. Pourriez-vous refermer votre manteau aussi, s'il vous plait, lui demanda l'inspectrice junior en regardant fixement son dominator qui ressortait un peu du pardessus de l'exécuteur pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Ginoza dut reconnaître le bien-fondé de sa demande et s'exécuta sans piper mot. Soulagée qu'il ne rechigne pas à lui obéir, Mika se senti un peu plus légère qu'en sortant de l'appartement de la morte, et c'est de meilleure humeur qu'elle lui saisit le bras juste avant de sortir sur le perron de l'immeuble.

— Je ne voudrais pas non plus avertir le suspect que le bureau est dans les parages. Ça pourrait le rendre nerveux et je voudrais éviter ça, poursuivit-elle à voix basse avec un air de conspirateur qui aurait fait rire Ginoza s'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur la chaleur soudaine qui enveloppait son bras.

Subitement, il fut heureux que Mika ait agrippée son bras droit plutôt que son bras cybernétique.

— Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aurais grandement besoin d'un café chaud en rentrant, dit-il faussement enjoué.

Il regarda distraitement un homme emmitouflé dans un grand manteau et coiffé d'un casque de motard qui était en train de chercher quelque chose dans son fourgon, garé sur le bas-côté de la route qui passait devant eux.

— Je suis totalement pour, étant donné que Will m'a renversé le mien dessus, répondit Mika en ralentissant sur les derniers mots de sa phrase.

L'homme qu'ils regardaient tous les deux sans vraiment faire attention leur adressa un regard furtif avant de retourner à pas rapides dans la ruelle qui séparait l'immeuble qu'ils venaient de quitter de son voisin. Mika s'arrêta brièvement avant de reprendre son chemin, toujours au bras de l'exécuteur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demanda Ginoza en baissant les yeux vers elle.

— Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part, lui expliqua-t-elle

Ils reprirent leurs chemin jusqu'à être presqu'à leur voiture quand soudain, Mika, qui avait continué de réfléchir, s'arrêta pour de bon avant de serrer le bras de Gino à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

— GINO ! s'exclama-t-elle, tandis que son collègue se bornait à détourner les yeux de leur route pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Je SAIS pourquoi il me semblait avoir déjà vu cet homme ! poursuivit-elle en chuchotant furieusement. Non, ne vous retournez pas, lui enjoigna-t-elle encore en sentant les muscles du chien de chasse se tendre sous la manche de son pardessus.

Fébrile, Mika réfléchit encore une fois, pour être sure de ce qu'elle allait dire à son équipier pour convaincre celui-ci qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage en entier, étant donné qu'il portait un casque de moto, mais elle était sure d'avoir reconnu ses yeux grâce aux longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle les avait dévisagé sur l'avis de recherche qui passait dans tous les flashes infos.

— Pourriez-vous me dire qui c'est, avant que vous ne me coupiez définitivement la circulation du bras ? s'impatienta Ginoza qui se sentait stupide de rester immobile à découvert, avec Shimotsuki pendue à son bras et perdue dans ses pensées.

— Pourtant, vous l'avez vu aussi, poursuivait Mika comme pour elle-même. Obligé que vous l'ayez vu, nous étions ensemble…

— Shimotsuki… tenta Gino

— Peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas reconnu à cause du casque ? C'est surement ça …

Mais que racontait-elle à la fin ? se demandait Gino avant de se mettre à réfléchir pour de bon lui aussi. Elle avait cru reconnaitre cet homme, devant le fourgon, mais pourquoi ? Surement quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, ou qu'elle avait rencontré, mais qui ?

Il lui lançât un regard agacé, car la demoiselle ne semblait pas encore sur le point de l'informer du résultat de ses réflexions.

D'après elle, il l'avait vu aussi, et ils étaient ensemble à ce moment-là… Pourtant, elle n'était pas d'ici, donc ce ne pouvais pas être quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. Peut-être une personne qu'ils auraient croisé lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie ? Il grogna de frustration, et Mika le regarda.

— Désolée, je suis pourtant sure que c'est lui et plus je …

Mika continuait de parler quand Ginoza eut une intuition : Ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup travaillés ensemble, seulement sur deux enquêtes. Enfin, une intervention et une enquête. Ce ne pouvait pas être un des jeunes qu'ils avaient rencontrés en travaillant sur l'affaire des deux tueurs. Donc ça devait être l'intervention qu'ils avaient faite, sa première mission.

L'homme qui battait sa femme ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, si ? Certes, l'homme s'était évadé, mais les scanners de rue l'auraient automatiquement repéré. Sauf si….

Ce fut à cet instant que Gino eut une illumination.

— Le casque, chuchota Ginoza.

Mika, qui avait continué de parler s'interrompit immédiatement et le scruta avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

— C'est le casque qui… commença Gino avant de se retourner vers l'endroit où ils avaient vu l'homme s'engouffrer. Venez, dit-il en lui agrippant le bras pour faire demi-tour. Je veux bien être pendu si cet homme est ici par hasard !

— J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'homme que nous avions arrêté et qui s'est enfui !

— Oui, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je pense que vous avez raison, répondit Ginoza quelque peu essoufflé par la marche rapide qu'il leur imposait à tous les deux. Prenez un air naturel, s'il nous voit revenir, il va se douter de quelque chose et tenter de nous échapper.

— Comment a-t-il pu passer au travers de tous les scanners que nous avons croisés en venant ici ?

— C'est le casque, mais je vous expliquerais plus tard, coupa le fils de Masaoka.

Malheureusement, entre le moment où ils l'avaient vu se faufiler dans la ruelle et le moment où ils avaient fait marche arrière, leur suspect était déjà revenu près de la camionnette et il les vit dès que les agents de la Sybille dépassèrent l'entrée de l'immeuble de Rina. Se voyant repérés, Ginoza et Mika se mirent à courir sur les derniers mètres, faisant définitivement paniquer le suspect qui jeta par terre ce qu'il avait dans les mains avant de courir lui aussi vers la portière avant du véhicule utilitaire.

Ginoza, craignant de se blesser une nouvelle fois à la cheville, n'osait pas courir aussi vite qu'il le voulait, mais Shimotsuki, elle, n'avait pas ce problème et courait sans s'inquiéter ni du sol inégal, ni de ses talons hauts. Elle parvint seulement à effleurer des doigts la poignée de la porte arrière du fourgon lorsque le fugitif démarra en trombe les laissant dans un nuage de fumée noire et nauséabonde.

Laissant Mika pester sur le bord de la route, Ginoza, quant à lui, se concentra sur les objets que le fuyard avait balancés avant de se sauver. Objets qu'il identifia avant même de s'accroupir devant ceux-ci. Mika et lui-même en portaient à leurs ceintures et poignets : Un dominator et un communicateur. Ginoza jura à son tour.

— Alors ça, ça sent vraiment mauvais, commenta Mika dont Gino ne voyait que le bout pointu des bottines, sans relever la tête.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, renchérit-il.

— Et le seul à qui pourrait appartenir ces objets est….

— James Hamilton, termina Ginoza d'une voix grave en se relevant. Tu devrais demander à Tsunemori d'envoyer des drones ici, pendant que je vais inspecter la ruelle, lui dit-il en se mettant en route.

— Pourquoi moi ? se rebiffa Mika devant son ton autoritaire.

— Parce que c'est ton rôle, Inspecteur-_san_, ironisa-t-il avant de sauter la barrière qui délimitait la cours de l'immeuble et la ruelle en question.

— Mais oui, c'est mon rôle, comment ai-je pu l'oublier, marmonna Mika en tapotant son communicateur. Inspecteur Tsunemori ? Ici Shimotsuki, nous avons trouvés… quelque chose d'inattendu en bas de l'immeuble, pouvez-vous venir en amenant des drones pour un relevé d'indice, s'il vous plait ? »

~o0O-T_T-O0o~

« Pour qui est l'autre café, tu crois ? chuchota une des deux jeunes femme du bureau qui se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur qui menait Ginoza vers l'étage du bureau de Karanomori.

— Peut-être qu'il est pour lui ? répondit l'autre sur le même ton, ignorant le fait que Ginoza les entendait parfaitement. Il parait qu'il dort six heures par jour, alors peut-être qu'il a dormi tard hier ? » insinua la deuxième pie avant de se mettre à glousser plus ou moins discrètement avec sa compagne.

Ginoza garda un visage impassible tout en retenant un soupir d'exaspération. Dieu qu'il avait hâte que l'ascenseur arrive à son étage pour pouvoir s'éloigner de ces commères en puissance. Peut-être devrait-il leur dire que non, il n'avait pas dormi tard, mais que l'autre café était pour sa collègue, actuellement en réunion avec la Chef Kasei ? Non, mauvaise idée. Cela ne ferait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

De plus, Mika ne lui avait pas demandé de café pour elle, mais lui, avait été vraiment sincère en déclarant qu'il avait besoin d'un café. Alors quand il avait fait sa tasse, il s'était senti coupable et avait préparé une autre tasse sans se soucier des conséquences ni du qu'en dira-t-on, ce qui lui posait déjà problème maintenant. Mais il subodorait qu'il allait avoir de plus gros soucis avec Karanomori et Kagari en arrivant dans le bureau de l'analyste technique.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sans un bruit et le brun s'empressa de sortir avant d'entendre les deux bavardes sortir d'autres âneries du même acabit. De toute façon, peu importe ce que dirait les autres, ce n'était qu'un café après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas jeter le breuvage maintenant qu'il était devant la porte, si ?

Nobuchika poussa doucement la porte, pour ne pas risquer de se brûler avec le café en le renversant lorsqu'il saisit au vol quelques mots de la conversation animée qui se déroulait dans le bureau enfumé. Il en aurait presque sourit de soulagement. Si Karanomori restait concentrée dans son échange verbal avec Kagari, les deux curieux ne remarqueraient peut-être pas son manège ?

Impossible. Ces deux-là avaient des radars intégrés pour tout ce qui touchait à ces choses-là.

Bon sang, qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait cette malheureuse tasse de café !

« Je pensais que nous étions une équipe, ou du moins, que tu avais un peu confiance en nous, dit la blonde, évitant à Ginoza de ressasser ses malheureux élans de bonté.

— Mais J'AI confiance en vous, insista Kagari en écartant les bras. Quand comprendras-tu que ce n'est pas la question !

— Où est le problème alors ? s'exclama l'analyste en le dévisageant suspicieusement.

— Je crois que j'ai compris de quoi il retourne, les coupa Kunizuka d'une voix affable.

— Ah bon ? s'étonnèrent le roux et la blonde.

Ginoza pinça les lèvres, mais le regard d'avertissement que lui adressa Yayoi le dissuada d'en dire plus.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il ne veuille pas nous le dire. Je pense que c'est plutôt qu'il ne peut pas, expliqua l'exécutrice en empêchant le roux de la prendre dans ses bras. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie, mais je comprends, dit-elle en le repoussant définitivement au bout du canapé sur lequel elle était assise.

— Est-ce que ce que tu ne peux pas nous dire met en danger quelqu'un dans notre équipe ou ailleurs, Kagari ? l'interrogea Ginoza qui s'était finalement décidé à se joindre à la conversation.

Le roux réfléchit brièvement, avant de répondre sérieusement.

— En danger, non, du moins, pas tant que vous l'ignorez. Ça me menace dans une certaine mesure mais…

— J'ai bien précisé « quelqu'un dans notre équipe, Kagari » insista Gino en fronçant les sourcils.

— MAIS ça va très certainement changer d'ici peu.

— Comment ça ? questionna Shion.

— Akane-chan et moi-même pensons que la situation va évoluer de telle sorte que ça ne me posera bientôt plus de problème.

— Ainsi Tsunemori est au courant…. Releva Gino, blasé.

— Hé ! Faut pas tirer sur l'ambulance, OK ? Ni moi, ni Akane-chan n'avons choisis ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne nous a pas demandé notre avis et on a dû faire avec ce qu'on avait ! s'énerva Kagari. Enfin, moi, j'ai rien compris de ce qui m'arrivait et Akane-chan n'a pas eu le choix, on l'a mis au pied du mur ! Alors ta frustration, tu peux te la mettre….

— D'accord, d'accord, le calma Ginoza. Je ne connais ni les tenants, ni les aboutissant. Je sais juste que je détesterais perdre encore quelqu'un à cause de non-dits.

— Je t'assure que j'ai le même avis que toi, râla Kagari. Mais je peux vraiment pas vous en dire plus.

Personnellement, tant que personne n'est menacé ça me va, annonça Shion. Et je crois que nous sommes tous assez futés dans cette pièce pour savoir qui pourrait réduire au silence un moulin à paroles comme Kagari, poursuivit-elle en ignorant l'exclamation outrée de celui-ci.

Une lueur de colère passât dans le regard de Ginoza, toujours armé de ses deux tasses.

_Sybille, nous laisseras-tu jamais en paix ?_

— Ceci étant réglé, reprit Karanomori, pourrions-nous savoir à qui est destinée l'autre tasse que tu tiens si fermement, Gino ?

Gino les dévisagea avec un regard hagard quand soudain

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ? les interpela Mika en entrant en trombe dans le bureau, suivit de Tsunemori qui les étudiait, le regard suspicieux.

Mika regarda Ginoza pour qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'elle avisa les deux tasses de cafés qu'il tenait fermement, comme l'avait remarqué Shion.

— Oh ! Vous y avez pensé ! Merci ! » dit-elle seulement avant de saisir la tasse et d'en prendre une longue gorgée en gémissant.

Ginoza bredouilla un vague 'De rien' avant de se détourner du spectacle de la jeune femme appréciant son café, pour tomber sur deux visages moqueurs qu'il foudroya du regard. En dernier recours, il se concentra sur Akane qui, à son grand soulagement, avait gardé une attitude professionnelle.

« Alors ? demanda Hound 1, non pas pour changer de sujet, mais parce qu'il était vraiment intéressé, du moins à quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent.

Akane soupira lourdement avant de se redresser pour faire face à son équipe.

— Comme vous le savez, l'inspecteur Hamilton a été kidnappé presque sous nos yeux ce matin, débuta-t-elle, pendant que les autres hochaient la tête. C'est pour cette raison que la Chef Kasei nous a convoquées toutes les deux ce matin. Une fois cette affaire bouclée, nous reprendrons l'enquête d'Hamilton.

— Son équipe ne risque pas de mal le prendre ? demanda Kunizuka

— Son équipe est terrassée par sa disparition et est plus préoccupée par les recherches pour le retrouver que par l'enquête en cours, même si les deux sont étroitement liées, leur expliqua Akane. C'est pourquoi, nous nous somme proposés pour mener l'enquête sur les corps sans cerveaux, pendant que l'unité 3 fera les recherches sur l'enlèvement de l'inspecteur. Il va sans dire que nous partagerons toutes nos informations les uns avec les autres. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Oui, Ginoza avait une question. Une question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que l'inspectrice sénior venait de dire.

— A vrai dire, moi j'ai une question, mais qui n'a rien à voir, annonça-t-il en appuyant une épaule contre le mur.

Les autres membres de l'équipe se raidirent et Akane lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

— J'avoue que je croyais que vous me passeriez à la casserole beaucoup plus tôt. Je t'écoute.

— Depuis quand étais-tu au courant pour Kagari ? demanda Gino, ignorant les regards appuyés de Karanomori et Kunizuka.

— Je l'ai appris un tout petit peu avant vous, dit-elle en souriant. En fait, je ne l'ai su que lorsqu'il est venu me chercher à l'hôpital, poursuivit-elle, en prenant à témoin Kagari qui hochait la tête avec sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? se renseigna Kunizuka.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise… Comme d'habitude, on ne m'a informé que de ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour pouvoir continuer à travailler correctement, mais pas plus, répondit amèrement Akane. Je suis furieuse que l'on m'ait caché ça, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu y faire quoi que ce soit, alors je me contente d'être heureuse que Kagari soit avec nous.

Tsunemori Akane fit une pause pour inspirer profondément, comme si elle venait de prendre une décision, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

— Personnellement, le retour de Kagari est une chose. Mais j'ai encore une chose que je garde pour moi car on ne m'autorise pas encore à vous en parler même si nous étions en huis clos.

— Inspecteur… voulut l'interrompre Mika, mais Akane leva la main.

— Je ne suis pas obligée de vous le dire mais je le fais : Je vous cache encore quelque chose, et lorsque cela vous sera révélé, vous serez en droit de m'en vouloir et de ne plus vouloir travailler avec moi.

— Akane… murmura Shion.

— Non, je le sais, et ce sera une réaction naturelle. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que lorsque j'ai pris cette décision, je l'ai fait en mon âme et conscience et que si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Je veux seulement que vous gardiez ça à l'esprit lorsque cela arrivera » termina-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Tout le monde pris un instant pour réfléchir à ce que venait de dire leur inspecteur sénior dans le silence le plus total, avant que Ginoza ne reprenne la parole.

« Tsunemori. J'ai appris à te connaitre et à travailler avec toi, donc si le choix que tu as fait me fait souffrir, je pourrais le supporter, sais-tu pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à sa collègue qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Parce que je sais que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, cela aurait été pire et que le fait de le supporter est pire pour toi que pour moi.

— Gino ! s'exclama Shion, avant que Kunizuka ne l'arrête.

— Il a raison, assura Yayoi. Connaissant Tsunemori, rien de ce que nous pourrions faire ne lui fera plus de mal que celui qu'elle se fait déjà, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils envers Akane. Je te l'ai déjà, Akane. Tu es devenue ce que nous avions besoin que tu sois, ni plus, ni moins. Comment pourrions-nous te le reprocher plus tard ?

Karanomori Shion se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Je ne suis pas sure de savoir ce dont vous parlez tous, mais je pense que vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit simplement Mika, s'attirant un regard approbateur des occupants du bureau.

Akane leur adressa à tous un regard reconnaissant et hanté.

— Bien ! s'exclama Shûsei en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Maintenant que la séquence émotion et déclaration de loyauté est passée, que faisons-nous pour de fils de….

— Kagari, surveilles ton langage, le prévint Ginoza. Il y a des dames dans la pièce.

— …. Le fils de sa maman qui bat les femmes, c'est mieux ? demanda-t-il, avec un air faussement innocent qui mit les nerfs de Gino en pelote.

— Qui bat les femmes ? releva Mika. Comment savez-vous que la victime était battue ?

— C'est moi qui le leur ai dit, annonça une voix qui sortait des hauts parleurs de Shion avant que Will n'apparaisse sur un des écrans centraux de l'analyste, faisant sursauter l'ex-inspecteur. De même que j'ai infirmé la thèse du suicide.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? s'étrangla Gino

— Depuis assez longtemps pour avoir entendu ta déclaration de loyauté que je me chargerais personnellement de te rappeler dans les jours sombre, ainsi que le truc avec la tasse de Mika que j'ai rangé précieusement dans mon dossier vidéo… le nargua-t-elle avec un sourire de mauvaise augure.

— Ton dossier vidéo ? répéta le brun ahuri

— Hum hum, répondit Will en recouvrant le corps de la morte en arrière-plan. Celui-là même où se trouve la vidéo de ton surf avec notre petite Mika…

— Docteur Sandoval, il faut absolument que nous passions un peu de temps ensemble, vous et moi, susurra Kagari

— Un peu de tenue s'il vous plait, les reprit Akane. Enfin quoi, Will…

— Quoi ? demanda la doctoresse étonnée. Je travaille avec des morts toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, quand trouverais-je le temps de plaisanter ? Les morts ne rient pas l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Akane sentit un mal de crane pointer le bout de son nez et se frotta le front pendant que Kagari riait ouvertement.

— D'accord, désolée, s'excusa Will. Donc, oui ! La victime était battue, du moins l'a-t-elle été jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Ce que vous voyez ici, poursuivait-elle en affichant des radios sur son moniteur, ce sont toutes des fractures remodelées. Je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet, les images sont assez parlantes, abrégea Will en regardant furtivement Yayoi dont l'expression s'était figée. Je pense que cette femme a réussis à fuir celui qui lui a fait ça.

— Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles concernant l'arme que nous avons trouvée ? demanda Mika

— Bien que ce ne soit pas mon domaine de compétence, il s'avère que oui, l'informa la noire. J'ai discuté avec Keith de la balistique, tout à l'heure et l'arme que vous avez trouvée est bien celle qui a tiré le projectile que nous avons retrouvé dans le corps de Tanser Yanik, le vigile décédé. Normalement, vous devriez déjà avoir le rapport complet sur vos serveurs et sur ce, je vous laisse à vos affaires, termina-t-elle sur un dernier clin d'œil avant de couper la communication.

Shion prit le relais.

— Concernant la vidéo que vous avez retrouvée, nous n'avons pu restaurer qu'une partie de la bande, étant donné que l'échantillon était déjà en très mauvais état, les informa-t-elle. Mais ce qu'il y a dessus se passe de commentaire et je ne crois pas utile d'afficher la scène sur grand écran puisque vous l'avez déjà tous sur vos communicateurs et je vous prierais de la regarder plus tard. Genre quand vous serez sortis de ce bureau, les prévint-elle. Je l'ai vu assez de fois, pour dire qu'en bref, cette vidéo est une preuve irréfutable que l'ancien petit-ami de Rina Takizaki est bien l'auteur du passage à tabac dont a fait l'objet Tanser Yanick avant d'être abattu.

— Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à cueillir le type, donc. résuma Akane.

— Attendez, les interrompit Kunizuka. Qu'est-il arrivé au bébé de Rina, si elle en a bien un, s'interrogea la brune.

— J'allais y venir, la rassura Shion. Elle en a bien un, et c'est un petit garçon de quatre ans qui répond au prénom de Yû, continua l'analyste en affichant la photo du bambin. Le nom de son père, je vous le donne en mille est…

— Sawamori Mochi, répondit Yayoi les yeux fixé sur le petit garçon qui avait les cheveux bruns de son père et les yeux de sa mère.

— Chaton, tu me ruine mon effet, là… râla Karanomori, mais Kunizuka ne répondit pas, toujours absorbée par la photo. Sawamori Mochi, qui était aussi connu pour être le petit ami de Rina et malheureusement, aussi l'homme qui se trouve sur la vidéo et que nous recherchons, dit-elle désolée.

— D'accord. Il faut qu'on mette la main sur cet homme, affirma Akane. Vous pensez vraiment qu'on pourra le trouver grâce à cette boite d'allumette ?

— J'en suis sure, lâcha Yayoi avant de se replonger dans son mutisme.

— Elle a raison, l'appuya Kagari. Ce sont des criminels, qui n'avaient jusque-là que fait quelques dégâts. Des bombes par-ci, par-là, dégradation de matériel et autre, mais là c'est différent.

— Vous pouvez développer ? demanda Mika.

— C'est différent dans le sens où là, ils n'ont pas tagués un bâtiment, ou fait sauté une cargaison de drone comme ils en ont l'habitude. Ils ont cambriolés un centre de stockage national, et ont tués un homme dans la manœuvre. A l'heure qui est, ils doivent être complètement paniqués et pour se calmer, ils doivent se trouver dans un endroit qu'ils connaissent parfaitement et où ils se sentent à sécurité. Sans compter que….

— Que… ? répéta Tsunemori

— Qu'ils ont tués quelqu'un de leur propre groupe, compléta Kagari avec un regard d'excuse pour Kunizuka.

— Je vois. La révolte gronde, commenta Gino.

— Ouais, soupira Kagari. Le leader a éliminé un de leur propre bande, donc le groupe ne va pas tarder à tomber en fritte. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur les inspecteurs Shimotsuki et Tsunemori qui se consultèrent du regard avant qu'Akane ne prenne la parole.

« Nous allons au Moineau désenchanté. Tous. Nous appellerons les renforts en y allant. Nos priorité ramener l'enfant en sécurité et mettre hors d'état de nuire Sawamori avec le moins de dommage collatéraux. Shion, envoies nous les derniers plans mis à jour du bâtiment. Kunizuka, tu es celle d'entre nous qui les connait le mieux tu iras en premier.

— Oui, lâcha férocement Yayoi.

— Kagari et moi seront derrière toi, Shimotsuki et Ginoza, vous entrerez par derrière pendant que les drones surveilleront les autres sorties de secours et les égouts au cas-où. Tout le monde à bien compris ?

— Roger, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

— Nous feront un dernier point sur place avant d'entrer, selon les plans que tu nous enverras Shion, on s'adaptera.

— Compris, répondit la blonde. Soyez prudents.

— Allons-y »

* * *

**NdlA :** Voilà et maintenant je stresse à mort. Soyez gentil dans vos reviews (s'il y en a), je dois surement être bien rouillée pour l'écriture.

A part ça, je vous dis à bientôt !


	12. Avis

Bonjour à toutes et à tous

Après des mois de pages blanches, j'ai fini par regarder la saison 2 de psycho pass.

Si le visionnage de cette deuxième saison m'a, en quelque sorte, débloquée, je suis face à un nouveau problème : Je ne peux PLUS écrire sur Shimotsuki Mika telle que je l'avais dépeinte dans le début de cette fiction. La raison est simple : Je l'ai détestée du début à la fin.

Pour ceux/celles qui se demandent pourquoi cet avis, c'est simple.

Je pense continuer cette fic, mais je suis obligée de la reprendre en enlevant le personnage de Mika en tant que personnage principal et de la remplacer par un Original Character tout en gardant le travail que j'ai fait sur Mika au début de la fic.

Ne voulant pas juste remplacer le nom de Shimotsuki par celui de notre nouvelle inspectrice – je vais donc reprendre la totalité de la fic.

Ne vous étonnez pas de retrouver tous les passages de SlRdlS.

Sur ce – je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016 et tous mes meilleurs vœux.

* * *

« Hahahaha, j'en étais sûr !

— De quoi Kagari ?

— Allons Gino-san, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là ?

— Ah ! Tu parles du licenciement de Shimotsuki ?

— Yep ! Avec une attitude pareille, il était évident que Sybill Finnigan allait la virer…

— Hum. Personnellement, je m'inquiète d'autre chose….

— ?

— Avec quelle énergumène va-t'elle me caser cette fois ?! »


End file.
